For The Love of Chaos
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Anna Carter is an 18 year old woman, who has struggled most of her life. Her long time childhood friend Vincent Valentine promised that he'd always be there to protect her. What happens though when he's no longer around? Will Chaos be able to keep it?
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

A/N:

Main character: Anna Carter

Age: 18

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anna!?" a shrilled voice yelled, startling the young girl that sat in a chair, typing away at her computer. She turned around quietly, staring at the one that had called her name.

"Y-yes Professor?" she asked quietly.

"Are you simply going to sit there or are you actually going to get up and come here!?" the man shouted, causing her to flinch.

"Hojo" came the voice of another man as he addressed the professor.

"What do you want Valentine?" Hojo sneered, turning toward him.

"Doctor Cresent is looking for you Sir" Mr. Valentine said, glancing at Hojo, before his eyes shifted to Anna.

"Ah, Ms. Cresent is calling" Hojo said in a sickly sweet voice, one for which would cause anyone's skin to crawl. Quickly, Hojo scurried out of the room, leaving the other two occupants behind.

"Anna?" the man asked, walking toward her, concern in his voice.

"Yes, what is it Vincent?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at the tall, black haired man in front of her.

"How do you put up with that man?" Vincent asked, looking down at his friend.

"That's the thing Vincent, I don't. I just simply try my best to ignore him, though that doesn't always seem to work. He's a complete slime ball" she said quietly, turning her eyes back to the screen of the computer. Vincent sighed, running his fingers through the short length of his hair.

"Can't you just get another job somewhere else?" he asked.

"No…no I can't" she said quietly, keeping her eyes on her work. Vincent looked down at her curiously.

\

"And why not?"

"You" she said quietly, looking down.

"Oh…"

"You know that I can't trust anyone else but you Vincent… I can't work anywhere else, unless you're near by" she said quietly. It was true though, Vincent was her only friend and the only person in this world that she trusted. She'd had too many bad experiences to trust anyone else. He sighed quietly.

"You know Anna…I'm not always going to be here though, you need to start standing up for yourself. I mean yeah, I don't mind helping you and all, but I can't always be here to protect you either" he told her, walking to her and kneeling down by the side of the chair. "Anna, look at me" he said, placing his hand on top of hers. "You need to get out of here, ok?"

"Why?" she asked, looking at him.

"It's just not safe here, ok? You need to get out before something happens" he told her, his voice firm, but concerned.

"Before something happens? What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Look, I can't really explain it okay? I'm not really sure what's going on myself" he told her.

"But Vincent…"

"No Anna, don't but Vincent me. I'm serious, ok? I don't want to see you getting hurt. Hojo's a dangerous man, more than you realize. You can never be too careful around him" he said, looking into her dark mahogany eyes. She was his friend, and he wanted to protect her from Hojo's future wrath. "Now promise me…promise me that you'll leave here Anna?" he begged her. She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she got up and ran out. "Anna, wait!?" he called, running after her. "Anna? Anna!?" he yelled, quickly catching up to her with his long legs. He grabbed hold of her, holding her against him so that she couldn't run.

"How…how could you say that?" she cried, hunching over in his arms.

"What do you mean? I just want you to be safe…" he said quietly, his brows furrowed.

"You said…that you won't always be here…" she said quietly. That's when he understood, he saw the mistake that he had made, and now had to deal with the problem of facing it.

"Anna" he cooed softly, turning her around to face him fully. She looked up at him as he whipped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, ok? I know it's hard to except, but it's true. Regardless though, a part of me will _always_ be here to protect you, ok? You can be sure of that." She looked up at him, her eyes starting to water again.

"But…you're all that I have left Vincent… I don't have anyone else, you know that just as well as I do" she told him, looking away. Vincent sighed quietly. It was true what she said, and he knew it too. She have no family and no other friends. _He_ was her only friend and family. In fact, he had been with her since they were kids. Her parents never were the best, but she had still loved them. Not to mention, she was always left home alone by herself. He remembered how he would come over to her house late at night and keep her company. She had always been scared of the dark, so he was her light and protection from all around her.

"Anna…promise me something?" he asked, stroking her cheek lightly.

"What?"

"Promise me…that you'll be strong?" he asked, looking down at her. She never answered him, though at the moment, he didn't really expect her to. "Let me take you home, ok? It's getting late." She simply nodded her head, both of them walking out of the building and to her home. The house itself, was the very same house that she'd grown up in, the same one that held both the _good_ and bad memories. Vincent watched as she shivered, the cold wind blowing against them. As a result, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it upon her shoulders. "There, that's better, don't you think?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded, laughing faintly as he did this. He always was good to her and she loved him dearly. To be honest, she couldn't imagine life without him.

"Thank you Vincent, you're always so kind" she told him, causing him to smile even more. Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms, making her let out a startle squeal. "Vincent!?" He merely laughed, spinning around a few times with her in his arms. He was so full of life. "Put me down!" she yelled, laughing as she did.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that Anna?" he laughed, holding her in his arms. She gave his head a light tap. "Ow, that hurt, really it did" he said, pretending as though it hurt..

"Oh come on, you big baby. I barely even touched you" she said, laughing at him and his childishness.

"Ah, you're no fun. How come you always have to be so mature about everything anyway, huh?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"You know exactly _why_ Vincent" she said quietly.

"Oh…sorry" he said, looking down. She smiled lightly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, ok? Let's just have some fun" she said, laughing.

"Seriously? You're actually giving me permission to act _stupid_?" he asked, grinning. She laughed at this.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it in those words, but yes" she said, smiling at him. Boy, oh boy, was that the wrong thing to say to Vincent Valentine. He just stood there with a cheesy grin on plastered on his face. "Uh-oh…" He just laughed, before throwing her over his shoulder and heading to the nearby park. She laughed as he did this. Once they got there, he threw her in the sand box. "Hey! But head!" she yelled, crawling over and smacking him in the leg.

"Hey, it's _your_ fault Anna" he said, laughing. She sighed. It was true, it _was_ her fault, seeing as she had gone and given him the ok to act _stupid_ as he put it. She dug into the sand a big, packing together some moist sand and threw a _sand_ snow ball at him, hitting him dead straight in the face. "Hey!" he yelled, spitting sand out of mouth and whipping his tongue on the back of his hand. This caused her to laugh hysterically. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he asked, walking over to her before sticking a big hand full of sand in her face. She screamed as he did this, spitting it out in disgust.

"Vincent, you jerk!" she yelled, shoving him harshly. "That's disgusting!"

"Well, how do you think that I felt then, huh? I don't exactly like the taste of sand in _my_ mouth either Anna" he stated, looking at her with a smug look on his face. She just glared at him.

"I want to go home now" she said, standing up and walking away.

"Hey, can't you take a joke once in awhile? Huh? You act as though I deliberately did it just to make you mad or something" he said, running and quickly catching up to her.

"Well it sure as heck seems like you did" she said quietly, looking away from him. He sighed, picking her up around the waist. "Hey! Put me down!" she shouted, beating her fisted against his back.

"Hey, would you stop it already?" he asked, smacking her in the but once. She let out a startled yelp.

"You did _not_ just do that!?"

"Oh, but I think I did" he said smugly. She just narrowed her eyes at this.

"Put me down before I start kicking Vincent" she ordered. He just let out a loose laugh, before setting her down, only to have her kick him right below the knee. He let out a slight howl, holding his knee, his brows furrowed in confusion and pain.

"What was that for? I put you down" he said, groaning a bit.

"Oh, stop whining, would you. You're a groaned man for heavens sake" she said, looking at him. He glared slightly at this.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kick me you know" he said, nursing his sore knee. "Man that hurts…" he said quietly. She merely walked back over to him.

"Come on, you big baby, let's just go home" she said, taking hold of his hand, and leading him toward her house. Once they got there, she hung his jacket up by the door, and led him into the living room. She ushered him over to the couch, before going to the kitchen and coming back with a bag of ice in her hand. "Here" she said, before tossing it onto his lap and walking into her room. He groaned slightly as he placed it on his knee.

"What's with you today Anna? I mean, you're not…you know…are you?" he asked.

"No Vincent, it's not that time of the month again" her voice said, coming from the other room. He then got up from the couch and walked toward her door, opening it. This caused her to yell, throwing a pillow at him. "Out, out, out!" she yelled, covering her upper half. He quickly shut the door, before going and hiding his face in a corner. Lord he had _not_ meant to see that. A few minutes later, she came back out in her pajamas. "Vincent?" she called, but he just remained silent. She walked into the living room, finding him sitting in a corner with his back to her. She walked over to him quietly, before kneeling down beside him and placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "Vincent?" she asked again, this time receiving an answer.

"I am SO sorry Anna. I did not mean to see that" he said, his face still completely red. He was so embarrassed right now. Heck, he wanted to just go and crawl in a hole and hide. She laughed faintly, turning him to face her properly.

"Vincent, it's alright. Just…knock next time, ok?" she asked, a smile on her face. He nodded his head, no words escaping his lips. "So, how's your knee?" she asked. He had completely forgotten about that. "Come on, I'll take care of it" she said, pulling up and over to the couch. She then took the pack of ice and placed it on his knee, his leg resting on top of hers. "You know Vincent, I honestly didn't mean to kick you that hard. Then again, I would have figured that a Turk would have a higher tolerance for pain" she said, laughing lightly as his cheeks darkened a bit in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not exactly perfect you know?" he said quietly. She smiled slightly as she looked over at him.

"I know that Vincent. That's why I love you so much, you're not afraid to admit it" she said, laughing a bit. He smiled at her heartfelt comment. It was true though, he wasn't afraid to admit it, or at least to her anyway. President ShinRa wouldn't be that happy if he were to hear that though.

"Yeah, but if Talon heard me say that, oh Lord, he'd never let me live it down" he said laughing a bit. She smiled at him.

"Just ignore him Vincent" she told him, moving the pack of ice a bit.

"Yeah, but it's a bit hard to Anna. Especially, when he keeps _hitting_ on you" he said. She shivered at the thought.

"Please don't remind me? It's actually kinda creepy" Vincent laughed at this. I mean he couldn't help it, the way that Talon always tried to flirt with his female companion. Then again, it _was_ kind of unnerving for him to be honest, he didn't personally like seeing Talon flirting with her. He wasn't exactly jealous or anything, I mean, why would he be? They were just friends, and they had been for years.

"Just try and keep away from him, ok?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Why can't you just beat him up or something though, huh? I mean that would get him to leave me alone" she said. This made Vincent laugh.

"Anna, you know that I can't do that. I could very well lose my job, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No, you're right, I definitely wouldn't want that" she said, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"Good. Although…I could always have someone throw him in the dumpster for you?" he said, grinning playfully.

"Awesome!" He laughed.

"I swear, what am I going to do with you?" She looked at him innocently.

"I don't know" she said, smiling at him. He just laughed again. He loved the few times that she _did_ loosen up and just act like her old self. It was nice seeing her like this, he didn't really get to see it that often and he missed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

**One week later**

Anna yawned, getting out of bed and walking into the living room. "Vincent?" she called, but there was no answer. "He must have left for work" she said quietly. She looked at the coat rack, Vincent had allowed her to keep his jacket that he'd lent her a week ago and had been staying over at her house every night. It wasn't as if there was anything over at his apartment anyway. At least this way, they were both happy and had someone to talk to. She smiled lightly, before going and getting dressed. After she was done, she stepped out of her room and made her way to the door. "I'd better get to work before I get into trouble." And with that, she left.

She walked into the research building, Vincent's jacket hanging loosely upon her shoulders. That's when she heard yelling coming from the laboratory and then the sound of gun fire. She quickly ran forward, bursting through the doors, only to find her worst nightmare come true.

"V-Vincent…Vincent!" she cried out, running to his side. He just laid there on the floor, bleeding out. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at him helplessly. "Vincent…answer me, please?" she cried, receiving a faint groan of protest.

"A…Anna…" his voice came barely above a whisper.

"I'm here Vincent, I'm here" she cried, tears falling onto his face. He reached his hand up, touching her cheek and brushing away her tears, a bit of blood staining her cheek as a result.

"Promise me…" he started, trying to find his breath.

"Anything" she told him, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Promise…promise me…that you'll…stay…strong" he said faintly. She nodded, even more tears falling. He smiled up at her, the life fading from his eyes. "I love you…Anna…" And then, that was it. His hand went limp in her hands, and his head, falling to the side. He was gone.

"I love you too…" she said quietly, kissing his cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried in a crumbled heap by his side, crying into what warmth was left in his body. She couldn't believe it, he was gone, he was completely gone. "Why…?" she asked quietly, turning her eyes towards the one that murdered him. "Why!?" she shouted, her eyes locked with Hojo's.

"He was medaling in something that he should have kept his nose out of" he told her as a few men came in. "Go put his body on ice, I don't want it going bad" he said as the men came forward to take Vincent's body.

"Don't touch him!" Anna yelled, clutching Vincent's blood soaked shirt. One of them men simply grabbed her and threw her to the side, letting her lay there to wallow in sorrow. Lucrecia came to her side, kneeling down beside her. Anna pulled away from her touch, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen" she said, trying to console her.

"Just leave me alone…" she said, getting up and walking away. Soon, she left the building all together, just letting herself wander about. She couldn't believe that he was gone, he was all that she had and now he was gone. "Vincent…" she called quietly, though nothing came to greet her call save for the wind as it brushed against her. For a moment, it almost seemed to whisper her name.

"…Angel…"

"Vincent?" She looked around frantically, but found nothing. She merely stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket, something coming in contact with the tips of her fingers. She pulled it out to reveal a key. A key to his apartment.

Quietly, she stepped inside, looking around. For a guys apartment, it wasn't half bad. Granted, it wasn't the cleanest, but it wasn't a complete mess either. She shut the door behind her, before walking around, eventually walking into his bedroom. She looked around, finding a few pictures sitting onto of his dresser. More tears fell as she saw them. They were all pictures of her and Vincent, each and every last one. She grabbed one of them, taking it with her as she went over to his bed, laying down on it before crying herself to sleep. She cried for hours, clutching the picture to her chest. Her only comfort were the memories and his faint smell left within the sheets and pillows of the bed, other than that, she had nothing. She stayed there for a solid week, never leaving the apartment. Heck, she barely left his room, save to use the bathroom or on the rare occasion to get something to eat. At times as she laid there, she could almost feel him beside her, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and knew that she had to return. So begrudgingly, she entered the building that she loathed, one for which she would loath eternally. Her biggest shock though, was presented when she entered the room. Vincent's body was inside a large experimental tube, a strange liquid surrounding him. "No…no!" she yelled, running forward, that's when Lucrecia noticed.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping forward.

"How could you!?" Anna yelled, glaring at her with hate.

"Anna, I…" she didn't finish.

"No! Haven't you people done enough damage to him? Why must you do more!?" she shouted once more. No one noticed the slight change in Vincent's body as it twitched a bit.

"What are you whining about?" Hojo asked, walking into the room.

"Bastard!" Anna yelled, running forward, only to have Hojo pull out a gun and shoot her in her shoulder.

"Ah!" she screamed out in pain, clutching her shoulder as she landed next to the tube. She just cried.

"Now, now, now. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" he asked, a smile curling onto his lips. Anna glared at him. Hojo walked over, picking her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the tube.

"Ah…" she cried out, a bit of blood running down the tube, before disappearing. At that moment, a change took place.

"P-Professor?" Lucrecia stuttered.

"What is it!?" he yelled. She merely pointed at the tube and the new found monster inside of it. At that moment, Hojo released Anna, letting her drop to the ground. The beast inside growled violently, it's eyes glowing gold. Anna slowly stood up, turning around to face the creature before her. She took a slight step back as she saw what it was. Carefully, she placed her hand upon the glass as it bared its fangs at her, growling.

"Yes, I have teeth too" she said, showing them to it. It seemed to stop growling as she did this. "It's alright…I'm here" she said quietly, looking into it's eyes. "What are you planning on doing to him!?" she yelled, glaring at Hojo.

"Oh nothing, although I plan on trying something new" he said. "Boy's, if you'd be so kind?" he said. All of a sudden, Anna was grabbed, being pulled to the top of the tube.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, kicking and screaming.

"Hojo, what are you doing? This is crazy" Lucrecia said, watching as they opened a hatch in the top of the tube, before throwing Anna inside with the monster. Her mind was screaming as liquid entered her mouth, there was no air for her. She banged on the glass for help, air escaping her, she couldn't breathe. She turned toward the creature beside her, her eyes pleading for help as more air escaped. She'd soon drown if nothing was done. All of a sudden, the creature grabbed hold of her, before thrashing violently against the glass, watching as it began to crack. Everyone on the outside stepped back as it continued. Soon, the glass broke and shattered into pieces and the sound of Anna choking on air could be heard. "Anna!?" Lucrecia called out, running forward, but the creature stopped her by growling at her.

"Ah, so I see that you've already taken a liking to the girl?" Hojo asked, looking at it. "Well, Chaos?" he asked once more. The monster known as Chaos growled at him, baring his fangs as Anna coughed in his arms. Hojo just laughed at this, finding it rather amusing. "Boys, if you would?" he said, signaling them to go forward. Chaos growled at them, ready to rip them to shreds. One man let out a yelp as he was thrown to the side by Chaos' large wing, landing painfully among some of the equipment. "You fools, grab him!" Hojo shouted angrily. The men then came forward, running at Chaos, only to anger him further. He let out an ear splitting roar as he ripped through the men before him, blood scattering through the room and on Chaos and Anna. It wasn't until that point that Hojo decided to run and hide, leaving Anna within the mighty clutches of Chaos.

After a few minutes, Anna found her way to the, only to throw up moments later from the site of all the blood. She felt sick inside upon seeing it, her mind filling with last weeks events, the blood on the floor. Tears started to fall as she remembered it, more vividly with all of the blood around. As she looked down, she saw where it coated her hands, making her wrench moments later. She desperately wanted out of the building at that moment, finding it hard to breathe, the air was suffocating as she set there. The creature behind her, Chaos, he seemed to sense her distress. So quickly, he picked her up in his arms, and busted his way through the building effortlessly. Once they were free of the building, Chaos flew to a fairly secluded area, placing her on the ground. She just seemed to crumble as she made contact with the ground, shacking violently as tears fell down her face. Chaos couldn't seem to make any sense of it, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on. Although, something inside him told him to approach her, make himself known. Moments later, he reached a clawed hand forward, taking hold of her arm. She seemed to freak out as he did this, she was like a scared little child at the moment, no clue with what to do or what was around her. At the moment, Anna was stuck within images of Vincent's death. She was unable to register anything around her, nothing save for the things that she saw in her mind.

"Vincent…Vincent…" she cried, hugging herself as she laid there on the ground. Chaos merely stood there, watching her, observing her. He found it strange, seeing this human before him, crying into what some would think to be insanity at the moment. Vincent? Who was this person that she was crying out to? He did not know. "You promised…" she cried "You promised…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, there's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember, please REVIEW I really need reviews on this one so that I know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Dreams or memories are in _italics_**

After sitting there and watching her for what seemed like forever, Chaos eventually let out a small growl. Surprisingly enough, his growl managed to bring her back to reality, allowing everything around her to come back into perspective. It wasn't until then, that she truly took in the creature beside her. Chaos stared at her as she sat there, looking at him. She didn't even make a sound. After a few more minutes of silence, she finally spoke up. "W-what are you?" she asked, stuttering slightly. He gave no answer to her question though, just continued to stare at her. Eventually, she got up enough courage, and stood up in front of him. He watched her curiously as she reached out a hand toward him. He could smell the faint smell of fear in her, though, it was not enough to discourage her. A faint growl came from his throat as she touched his face, though she didn't pull away as he had thought that she would. No, instead, she stood there firmly. She canceled out all fear that she had had and stood there before him, no fear within her. "I'm not afraid of you" she said quietly, looking into his glowing golden eyes. He could hear the sound of her heart beating within her as she stood there before him. He growled faintly, wanting to see her reaction, and that's what he got. He heard as her heart beat quickened a bit, her stance faltering slightly as well, but still she stood there. He smirked faintly as he moved closer, standing even taller than before. Her heart beat quickened again, her breathing staggering slightly, and her muscles tensing. Holding back the urge to laugh, he continued, trying to see just how far he could take it. So he continued forward, watching as she had to back up, eventually tripping and falling backwards.

Perfect, he thought to himself, simply perfect. She was right where he wanted her. At this point, he was basically on top of her, hovering slightly as he inched his face closer to hers. At this point, he could literally hear her heart pounding in her chest, her mind was reeling. He smirked, letting out a growl from within his throat. He couldn't take it anymore and soon let loose a deep laugh from his throat, letting it echo all around him. Anna just laid there beneath him, awe struck. She couldn't believe it, this things, this creature, he had just tricked her. She stared up at him wide eyed, before attempting to shove him, though this got her absolutely no where. He just laughed further as she tried with her pathetic attempts to hit him, outraged that he had played with her like that. Humans, such easy targets.

Having had his fun, he finally allowed her space enough to move, watching as she scurried away. He found it fun though as she had only put a few measly feet of distance between them. If he so wanted to, he could easily reach forward and grab her, but he left her where she was at the moment. "Monster!" she yelled at him. This caught him slightly off guard, he hadn't exactly been expecting that. After all, he had just been trying to have a bit of fun, he really hadn't meant any harm by it. They just stood there, staring at each other. After a moment, he realized that she wasn't running away from him, she was still standing there. Granted, she was glaring at him defiantly, but still. He smirked at this and advanced toward her, but she stood her ground, continuing to glare at him. "What do you want?" she asked, once again, he gave no answer. One thing that he did do though, was growl, causing her to flinch. He chuckled at her reaction. That when everything clicked, this monster wasn't even _trying_ to harm her, he just loved playing with her. Her eyes became sad as she realized this. It reminded her of Vincent, granted, he never took things as far as the creature in front of her had, but he too had enjoyed playing with her. Chaos watched as her face fell, a frown forming on her face. That's when something sparked in the back of his mind, a memory of sorts, but it was not his own.

"_Hey Anna!?" a males voice called, only to be received with that of a females. A young woman came into the room, it was Anna. She walked in, with a tall man with short black hair hiding around the corner. Once she was in view, he jumped out at her, making her give out a startled yelped. The man laughed at her dismay, though stopped shortly after she started hitting him with a pillow._

"_You jerk! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" she yelled at him, before he snatched the pillow out of her hands._

"_Oh, come on Anna, you know I love you" he said playfully while laughing. Anna just shoved him, causing him to fall over._

"_Yes Vincent, I feel _so_ loved right now" she said dryly. Though as she turned around, Vincent threw the pillow at the back of her head. "Ok…now it's war!" she shouted, a grin plastered on her face as she picked up the pillow and lunged at the man._

Chaos blinked, allowing the image to disappear. He saw Anna was still there, sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. Now he knew who this Vincent was that she cried out to, though he still didn't know much about him, it was clear that Anna missed him dearly. It was then, that he got an idea in his head. Lifting his wing behind her, he brought the top of it forward, purposely knocking her over. "Hey!" she exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at him. He did it again as he stood up, knocking her over. "Quit it!" she said, but he didn't listen, he just continued knocking her over. Finally, she got fed up with it. "Ok, that's it!" she said, before getting up and running behind him, trying her hardest to push him over. It didn't work. After about 10 minutes, Chaos decided to give in and fell forward, allowing her to think that she had won. "Finally. Now, we're not gonna do that again, are we?" she asked, looking down at him. He just smirked, before lunging at her and tackling her to the ground, causing her to let out a startled shriek. He growled at her, though there was nothing behind it, and just set there staring at her intently. "Ok, ok, you win!" she said, causing him to smirk, but he wasn't done yet. His antics lasted for a few more hours, before Anna found that she was too tired to continue. Chaos on the other hand, was far from being tired out just yet. He had found it quite amusing, playing with Anna the way that he had, but he knew that she was tired. In fact, she had already fallen asleep. Now granted, she would have been a perfect target at the moment, but Chaos thought better of it. So, left with only one other option, he took it. Picking her up in his arms, he took to the sky, eventually finding his way to her home. Though when he got there, he found the door locked. So, being Chaos, he did what he does best and busted it open.

Satisfied with his work, he walked into the living room and abruptly dropped her on the floor. She let out a groan, glaring up at him as he had a smirk on his face. After that, he walked around until he found her bedroom, making himself comfy on her bed. "My bed. Off" she said, pointing at the door. "If you wanna sleep, you can do it on the couch or the floor, but the bed is mine" she told him. He just let out a faint growl. She just growled right back at him, causing him to smirk. "Bad boy, off!" she said, pushing him and some how managing to shove him off the bed and onto the floor. A growl could be heard as he got up, causing her to back away nervously toward the door. "Uh…hehe. Good boy. Now, just be a nice demon thingy with wings" she said, slowly backing up to the door. He smirked at the fact that she knew what he was, which meant that she also knew what he was capable of, making things even more fun now.

He growled, before lunging at her. She let out a shriek, before quickly running out of the room and into the living room, quickly hiding behind the couch. Maybe she should of just said the heck with it and let him have the bed in the first place. She was shaking now. That's when she heard movement above her. Quickly looking up, she found Chaos looking down at her over the couch. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up some, only to have her bite him. Quickly, he let go of her, growling angrily. Now she was in trouble. "Uh-oh…" she said, before quickly making a run for the stairs, Chaos close behind her. She nearly tripped twice as she raced up them, quickly finding a room and slamming the door shut, locking it. It wasn't long though, before Chaos busted down the door, growling as she sat in a corner. She was terrified as he walked toward her, kneeling down in front of her, and placing both hands on either side of her to keep her from running. Quietly, he brought his arm up, growling. It was the one that she had bit. He sat there, baring his fangs at her, watching her as she tried to backup. He brought his face close to hers, before snapping his fangs a couple inches from her face. "Ok, ok, I get it! I won't bite you and you won't bite me, I get it! Just stop it!" she cried, tears falling as she shook. It was at that point that Chaos realize he had had enough fun for the day. So, giving one final growl, he pulled away. He was curious though, when he found that she didn't move from her spot, she just set there crying. This time he had taken it too far, but then again, he didn't like having someone bite him either.

Quietly, he walked over to her, sitting down in front of her. He looked at her, taking hold of her and looking at her wrist. She had twisted it while running from him. That was why she was in pain. He stared at her for a moment, before taking hold of her wrist, causing her to yell. Quickly, he placed his other hand over her mouth, growling lightly. After a minute or two, her pain was gone, leaving her stunned and amazed.

"How did you do that?" she asked curiously, looking up at him. He just smirked at her and stood up, letting go of her wrist, before walking out the door. He already knew that she would follow him, and he was right, she was trailing right behind him as he went down the stairs and into the living room. After that, he deliberately went into her room and laid down on her bed, taking up the entire bed with his massive self. She growled at him, coming over and trying to push him. "My bed…this…is…my…bed" she said in between shoves, he wouldn't move though. Finally, she became too tired and slumped against the bed, laying her head on what little room there was. She was just too tired to fight with him anymore. Then, the most surprising thing happened. He actually moved over, allowing her enough room to lay down on the bed. She merely mumbled a thank you as she crawled onto the bed, curling up, and falling asleep almost instantly.

Chaos on the other hand, he just laid there for a while, staring at her. This human was strange to him, although he found great pleasure in toying with her, that was for sure. Also, she was the only one that he hadn't attempted to attack, then again she hadn't posed to be a threat to him either.

At one point during the night, she had grabbed hold of his arm, making him look at her. He found it curious that she was holding onto him, since he was a demon. Then again, she was only sleeping, so it didn't really matter to him that much. He tried a few times to shake her loose, but she wouldn't let go. Finally, he growled at her, this only caused her to hold onto his arm tighter. That was when he heard her cry out. "Vincent…" she muttered, holding onto his arm. "Come back…please…" she cried out, tears falling onto his arm. She was crying out to someone who was not there. He didn't understand this, in fact, he found it quite useless really. What a strange human he thought, eventually drifting into sleep, and more memories that were not his own.

_~"Hey Anna?" Vincent asked, sitting beside her in the park._

"_Yeah?" she asked, just looking up at the sky._

"_Have you ever considered what you're going to do with the rest of your life?" She looked at him curiously._

"_What do you mean Vincent?" she asked, not really understanding the question. He sighed._

"_I mean, after all of this, this research and all. I know that you don't want to be doing it for the rest of your life right? Have you thought about the things that you want to do in the future?" he asked her, looking over at her with true curiousity in his eyes. She glanced at him for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak._

"_Well…I don't really know what kind of job I'd really do…I mean, this is really one of the few things that I'm even good at Vincent. Although, I know that one day, I want to settle down with someone. I'd actually like to have children at some point" she said faintly, a sad tone in her voice. "Then again…as you know, I was told that I probably couldn't have children… Anyway, you'd be my leading man right?" she asked, smiling at him. He paused for a moment, thinking, then smiled at her._

"_Of course I would. In fact, it would be my honor to give away such a beautiful lady" he told her, smiling at her gently. She smiled back at him, before turning her head back toward the sky._

"_It's beautiful out tonight, don't you think so Vincent?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of the sky. Vincent merely nodded._

"_Yes, it is…not as beautiful as you though" he said, whispering the last part. She turned to face him._

"_What as that?" she asked, looking at him._

"_Oh, um, nothing Anna. I didn't say anything" he told her._

"_Yes you did, I heard something, and I want to know what it was" she said, crawling over to him. "Now, tell me what you said" she demanded._

"_I swear, I didn't say a thing, I was just agreeing with you is all. Honest." She stared at him for a moment as though trying to see something. After a minute or so, she turned her head away and back toward the sky._

"_Ok, if you say so" she said. "But I could have sworn that you said something else though" she said quietly, looking up at the night sky.~_

Quietly, Chaos woke from his sleep, finding Anna still by his side. It was then, that he felt the pain of his stomach, a growl in itself. It was time for him to eat. Now this would definitely prove to be interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok people, there's chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys it and please remember to REVIEW? I need reviews to let me know how I'm doing. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to send me a message with your ideas. Also, if you like this story, you should also check out my other one "A Project Called Angel" it's a Vincent V. x OC story. A lot of people seem to like it, so if you haven't checked it out yet, now you can. Also, thanks to those of you who have sent me reviews, I hope to get more soon. I also hope to update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 4**

Eventually, Anna found herself being awakened by sounds of noise coming from the kitchen. She yawned, before stretching, her arms rising above her head. She could feel the pulling of her muscles as she did this, along with the tugging of her joints. She did this until she heard her shoulder pop. "Ow…" she whined quietly, before setting her feet on the floor. "What in the world is that noise?" she asked herself, before getting up and walking out of her room toward the kitchen.

She could hear the sound of someone going through her refrigerator as she turned the corner. Her mouth then fell open soon after as she entered the kitchen. "What in the world…?" She nearly fell over as she took everything in. The entire kitchen was in shambles. There was flour all over the floor, sugar dumped, there were a few bottles of seasoning laying broken on the floor, the bag of bread had been torn open, a box of cereal was scattered about, and even the jug of milk lay busted on the floor leaking milk. She felt herself slide down the side of the wall, watching as Chaos continued to rummage through her refrigerator.

Eventually, he stepped away from the fridge, only to realize Anna sitting against the wall. They stared at each other for a moment, Anna slowly taking in his appearance. He had flour on part of his face and front, a bit of milk on his lip, he even had powdered sugar staining his hands, and to top it off, a piece of lunch meat hanging from his mouth. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and eventually, she started laughing. Chaos watched her as she laughed, falling over onto her side, curling up a bit as laughter escaped her. She just couldn't help it, he looked utterly hilarious.

Slowly, Chaos walked toward her, the piece of meat still in his mouth as he chewed on it. Upon reaching her, he crouched down in front of her, staring at her. She let out another burst of laughter as she stared up at his face. He blinked, not seeing what was so funny. It took Anna about 15 minutes or so before she was finally able to stop laughing, that's when she finally spoke.

"You're a mess" she said, looking up at him as she sat up, he just looked at her. She sighed. "And…so is my kitchen…" Quietly, she stood up, before grabbing his hand. She then led him into the bathroom, so that he could see for himself, how much of a mess he was. He just blinked as he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the powder and stuff on his face. She tried not to laugh as she watched him. It was then, that she grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it a bit. He watched her in the mirror as she brought it to his face, gently rubbing it and whipping away the powder. She also whipped away the bit of milk that was on the side of his lip, before wringing out the cloth in the sink, and walking out of the bathroom to the kitchen. "What a mess…" she said, sighing as she stepped forward and looked around.

When Chaos came back in, he found her sweeping up a section of the floor, sweeping the cereal, glass, and different powders into her dustpan. She let out a sigh when she saw him, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bag of lunch meat. She then walked over to him and placed the bag of lunch meat into his hands, before shoeing him into the living room. "Ok, you stay in here while I clean, ok?" she said, before walking into the kitchen. He just blinked, watching her as she walked away and started cleaning again. After a moment, he walked over to the couch, sitting down with the bag in his hands. He felt his stomach growl, and then grinned, before tearing into the bag of meat.

Mean while, Anna stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess that Chaos had made for her. After she was done sweeping, she got a cloth and started scrubbing the floor. "Well, I guess the kitchen needed cleaning anyway…" she said quietly, continuing to clean. She stayed in there for quite sometime, cleaning the entire kitchen from top to bottom. She whined though, when a piece of glass embedded itself in her foot as she stepped on the small place mat. "Ow…" she whined, sitting down on the floor, looking at her foot. The piece didn't seem to be too big, but it still hurt. So carefully, she got up, making sure not to step on the spot as she made her way into the living room. She then hopped part of the way, using the wall for support as she made her way to the bathroom, Chaos watching her curiously.

Quietly, Chaos got up and walked to the bathroom, finding Anna sitting the toilet seat. She was fiddling around with her foot, a pair of tweezers in her hand. He pushed the door open further, catching her attention for a moment. "Look, if you're still hungry, there's more lunch meat in the fridge. Just don't tear everything up again, ok" she said, keeping her eyes on what she was doing. He just looked at her, not really doing anything in particular. After a few minutes, she sighed, finally bringing her eyes up to look at him. "Ok, what is it that you need?" she asked, staring at him. He just blinked, before taking hold of her foot and looking at it. "Hey, careful!" she shouted, almost falling off her seat. He examined her foot for a moment, before taking his nails and pulling on something. "Ow!" she yelled as he tugged on the piece of glass. He looked at her as she did this, before tugging again and getting the same response. "Would you stop doing tha…ow!" she yelped as he quickly pulled the piece of glass out, before looking at him with a blank face. "That hurt…" she said, glaring at him, he just grinned at her innocently. Before walking out of the bathroom though, Chaos threw the empty bag of lunch meat on her lap, grinning the whole time. "Pig!" she shouted as he shut the door on her, walking off into another part of the house.

A few minutes later, Anna walked out of the bathroom, a bandage around her foot as she stepped out. It was then that she noticed Chaos was no where in sight. "Now where did he go?" she asked herself quietly, walking around a bit. She stopped as she passed her room, taking a few steps back for a second look. She looked forward with half lidded eyes, a faint glare showing through. "Off the bed" she demanded, walking over to him as he laid there, lounging on her bed. "I said off my bed you lazy bum. You tired me out with all that cleaning and I want to lay down, now off" she ordered, pointing toward the door. He simply lifted his wing, using it to knock her to the side, his arm hanging over the side of the bed. "Hey!" she shouted at him, before grabbing one of her shoes on the floor and throwing it at his head. He let out a deep growl from his throat as she did this, but she stood her ground, not moving away. "Off!" she shouted once more, only to receive another growl from him. She grabbed the other shoe, throwing that one at his head as well, this only angered him further.

"Grrr……" he growled at her, glaring at her as she walked toward him, picking one of the shoes up again. She raised her hand to hit him with it again, but he quickly caught her wrist in the palm of his hand. She stared at him, pure shock on her face as he growled at her again. He didn't get very far though as the sound of voices met their ears, and her front door being broken down.

"Check every room" someone said, footsteps scattering through the house.

"Oh no…" Anna whispered, fear lingering in her voice. She turned her face to look at him, a sadness in her eyes, that's when they busted open the door of her bedroom.

"In here!" the man who busted down her door shouted, holding a gun in his hands. Anna took a few steps back, falling against the bed and against Chaos' arm. Quickly, he grabbed hold of her, pulling her onto the bed behind him. He growled menacingly at the men in front of them, more gathering in the room as he bared his fangs.

"We've come to take this monstrosity back to ShinRa labs" one of them said as they stepped forward, lifting up his gun. Chaos could feel Anna tense behind him as they continued to draw forward. One of them accidentally let their finger slip on the trigger, the gun going off in the room. This caused Anna to scream, covering her ears with her hands, a few tears spilling down her face.

"Idiot!" the one in front yelled at the one that slipped up. "Take him out!" he shouted, lifting his gun at Chaos and firing, the rest following suit. Anna screamed, trying to shield herself, bullets flying passed her. Chaos let out an angry roar, before taking hold of her and shielding her with his body and wings. She could feel his body tense, every time a bullet hit his back, and the sound of his angry snarls made her cringe. It didn't take long though, before she noticed the bullets were truly effecting him. They had been coated in something, and it was slowly drugging him. He let out a groan, turning his head toward her.

"No…no…NO!" she shouted "Stop it!" She then pulled away from Chaos, even against his protest of an attempt to keep her there. She stood up, a bullet nicking the side of her shoulder, this caused all fire to cease. "Stop it…just…stop it" she said, already feeling her shoulder going numb, the feeling quickly traveling through her body. Within no time at all, she collapsed on the floor, unable to fight the effects. Chaos growled angrily at this, rising from his spot on the bed, and attack some of the soldiers in the front. One soldier eventually knocked him back, causing him to topple onto Anna, a faint groan coming from her. Another soldier stepped forward to try and pull her away, but Chaos grabbed hold of her and growled, daring anyone to try and touch her.

"Fine, we'll take both of them then. We'll deal with the girl later" the one in charge said, before shooting a metal net at Chaos, the whole thing clamping around him and Anna. He growled again, but no longer had the strength to fight. So as a result, they proceeded to drag them away, and outside to the holding truck.

"Not so tough now, are ya, monster?" a lower ranked soldier asked, getting close to Chaos' face, only to have him lash out at him. Some of the other soldiers laughed at their comrade, watching as he fell to the ground, scared out of his mind.

"Come, don't taunt the poor thing now, you might get hurt" one said while laughing.

"Shut up!" he shouted, before kicking Chaos, only ending in kicking Anna instead. This sent Chaos over the edge and he grabbed hold of the boys ankle menacingly, nearly braking it in half as he screamed. Quickly, others came over and pried Chaos' hand from him, freeing the boy from his grasp. Chaos bared his fangs at them in warning, pulling Anna closer to him in order to protect her.

"I saw that soldier. Try that again, and you'll be out of here, understand?" one of the higher ranks came down and asked, standing in front of the young man. He nodded quickly, stepping away from the creature in front of him. "Now…" he started, walking behind Chaos and placing a hand on him. Chaos quickly tried to lash out at him, but before he could, the man injected something into his neck. Chaos managed to swat him away, before quickly curling up and wrapping his wings tightly around him and Anna, knowing that they would not budge until he awoke. Soon, Chaos was out like a light, the liquid still rampaging through his system. The whole time, Anna laid there in his protective arms, sleeping with him in their dazed dreams. Chaos though, dreamed of memories as he always did.

_~A young boy and girl, could be seen running around outside, laughing. They seemed so happy as they chased after each other with various things. "I'm gonna get you" the young girl said, chasing after the boy who quickly vanished._

"_Not before I get you" he said, coming up from behind her, only to have her scream. "Got you!" he exclaimed, laughing as she was now soaked with water._

"_Vincent!" she yelled, before throwing a water balloon at his face, having it burst open on impact._

"_Ow" he cried, getting water in his eye. The little girl just laughed at him, before hugging him and whipping the water away with the tip of her sleeve._

"_There" she said, smiling. He smiled back down at her, before picking her up and throwing her into the nearby pool, causing her to scream. "Vincent!" she screamed, coming up from the water and gasping for air. She glared at him as he leaned over._

"_Want some help?" he asked, grinning as he reached his hand out._

"_Actually…yes!" she said, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him in with her. He let out a slight yelp as she did this, water hitting his face as he fell in, completely soaking. When he came up, he stared at her through half lidded eyes, his bangs clinging to his face. She just laughed at him. "Now, you were saying Vincent?" she said playfully, smiling at her friend, before splashing him with water._

"_Hey! That's it, you're mine!" he shouted, laughing as he splashed her back, before dunking her head in the water. They continued their play fighting for quite some time, before getting out and laying on the ground. Anna was shivering, seeing as it was now evening and a lot colder out, so Vincent wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She smiled at him, hugging him, enjoying the warmth that he was giving her._

"_What are the two of you still doing out here?" an old woman asked, coming out of the house, seeing the two of them hugging and still soaking wet._

"_Nothing Grandma, we were just getting ready to come inside" Vincent told her, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Well, come inside before the two of you catch your death of cold" she said, ushering them inside of the house. They obeyed, running inside, Anna nearly tripping over her feet in the process. Vincent laughed at this, quickly scooping her up in his arms, and running around the house like crazy. He was always a lot stronger than her, and could easily pick her up, that was where the fun came in. "Vincent, put the poor girl down" his grandmother told him, walking out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands._

"_Hot cocoa!" Anna shouted, running to his grandmother with a big smile on her face as she jumped up and down happily. His grandmother laughed quietly at this, oh how she loved the child dearly, almost as much as she did her own grandson._

"_Here you go dear, and here's yours Vincent" she said, handing the cups to the children in front of her. She smiled warmly at them, they were both so full of life and energy, it made her cry at times. She knew that they would always be friends._

"_Thanks Grandma" Vincent said, smiling as he went and sat on the couch, sitting down Indian style._

"_Thanks Grandma Valentine" Anna said, running over and sitting beside Vincent. She was always so polite and kind. Vincent's grandmother sat there and watched them for a couple more hours or so as they sat there laughing, Vincent making his usual jokes and teasing of Anna. Anna always laughed, enjoying the jokes and stories that Vincent told her. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep. Vincent laid there on the couch near the arm of it, his legs spread a bit, Anna laying between them. His grandmother smiled at them, before getting up, and walking over to them. She then pulled a blanket up, twisting it around the two of them to keep them warm, before going up the stairs to bed. It had been a long day, and everyone needed their sleep.~_

By the time that Chaos woke up, he found himself confined to a small room. What he found most interesting, was that Anna was still in his arms, he was happy to find this. She was barely awake though, the drugs from the bullet still in her system. He knew that it must have been fairly potent to affect her for this long, especially, when it only nicked her shoulder. She seemed to be in a daze of sorts as she laid there, her eyes roaming around in a sluggish way, unfocused and slightly dilated. He moved his finger from side to side in front of her face, watching as her head followed it, not her eyes. He sighed at this, growling at what they must have used. He blinked and looked at her as she grabbed a hold of his finger though, trying her best to get a better look at it. Though as she did, she felt herself getting sick, quickly pulling away as she vomited on the floor. She groaned, trying not to fall over. Chaos took hold of her, bringing her to him, and letting her rest against him. He hated the fact of knowing they were likely going to experiment on him soon. Just then, someone came into the room.

"Come on, out you go" he said, a look of disgust on his face as he saw the vomit on the floor, his eyes trailing toward Anna. Chaos growled at him as the man eyed Anna. "So, this is the girl that you've held onto?" he asked, smirking at him. He stepped forward, but Chaos lashed out at him, daring him to come any further. That's when someone came behind him and hit him in the head, causing him to fall forward, the men quickly taking Anna from his arms. He growled and snarled at them, anger flaring inside him.

"No…" Anna said quietly, barely even able to stand, sickness taking over her once more. The man threw her to the ground as she got sick on him, enraging Chaos even further. She just laid there quietly on the floor, her eyes becoming slightly more focused as she looked at Chaos, reaching her arm out toward him. Those drugs, the bullets, they weren't ment for her body to handle. Not even the slightest touch, that's why it was making her so sick and weak.

"Someone, get her and drag her out of here. Put her in a chair or something and get her some coffee" the man said, not wanting her to get sick on him as she did the other one. Soon, she was taken from the room, against Chaos' protests.

After about a hour or so, she was a bit more stable, liquid flushing out her system. That's when she heard a mighty roar, along with some yells from the testing room. Quickly, she got up and ran forward, leaving her cup behind. She ran through the doors, shock on her face as she saw what was before her. Chaos, he lay there on a table, arms and legs strapped down with thick leather and iron. "No…" she said, running forward. Someone grabbed hold of her though before she could touch him. She looked up, glaring into the eyes of Hojo.

"What are you doing in here girl?" he asked, holding onto her wrist tightly, making her wince.

"Y-you're never going to get him to calm down this way…" she said quietly, turning her eyes toward Chaos.

"Hm…and you have a better way?" he sneered at her. She nodded her head quietly, advancing toward Chaos as Hojo let go of her wrist.

"L-let me help…?" she asked quietly, placing her hand on Chaos' arm, trailing her fingers over it. This seemed to calm him down a bit, shocking those around her, but this only caused Hojo to smirk.

"Very well then" he said, walking over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You shall help supervise then" he cooed into her ear, this made her shudder as he then placed a needle in her hand. "Go ahead, you know what to do" he said, taking a few steps back. She looked down at Chaos sadly, trailing her fingers across his cheek, before ejecting the liquid into his arm. He looked at her in confusion, not understand why she was doing this to him. She just looked down, a tear falling from her eye, landing on his chest.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke quietly. Chaos could tell that she wasn't purposely doing this to him, she didn't want them touching him if she could help it. What he didn't know, was that she would refuse to leave him for the next two weeks, staying there and watching him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok, there's chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoyed it and remember, please REVIEW? I really need reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 5**

For the past two weeks, Anna had refused to leave. She stayed there, day in and day out, even going as far as to take showers there too. What no one really realized, was that all of this was taking it's toll on her. She rarely slept the two weeks that she was there, always making sure to keep a firm eye on Chaos, she wouldn't let Hojo do anything to him without her knowing about it. Chaos also watched her, whether if it be strapped down on a table or in the usual tank that they would keep him in, he always watched her. He was probably the only one that could tell she could barely stand right now. She tried so hard to hide her fatigue from those around her, but Chaos saw right through it.

It was around noon when she finally fell asleep, laying against the tank that he was in, at least that way he could watch her and warn her if anything happened. He knocked on the tank half a hour later, waking her from her sleep, warning her of Hojo's presence. "Did I wake you from your slumber Ms. Carter?" Hojo asked, not really the least bit sorry.

"Oh…no, I was in need of waking up anyway" she said quietly before standing, her legs nearly giving out on her. She used a rail for support, keeping her balance, but barely.

"Professor?" Lucrecia called, walking into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Crescent?" he asked, turning towards her and away from Anna.

"Would you mind coming with me for a bit?" she asked, gesturing toward the door. He smirked at this, walking toward her.

"Why of course Ms. Crescent" he said, before leaving with her, paying no mind to Anna or Chaos. Once the two were out of the room, Anna fell to her knees, no longer able to stand. Chaos watched her closely, wishing he were out of the tank. That's when an idea hit him, causing him to grin a bit. He looked up at the top of the tank and the small hatch that was bolted on. Granted, he was too small for it, but that didn't mean he couldn't brake the top of the hatch off the tank. So without further thought, he rushed at the top of the tank, quickly braking the hatch loose.

Anna snapped her head in his direction, watching as he broke through the top, landing close by her. He was dripping wet, but quickly shook it off of his body, like a dog would its fur. Anna stared at him weakly, her back resting against the rail, her eyes fighting to stay open.

He walked toward her, kneeling down in front of her and taking hold of her. "Chaos…" she murmured quietly, before slipping into the depths of unconsciousness, leaving Chaos to watch over her. The first few minutes, Chaos just sat there and watched her. Soon, he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his wings around her small human body. One thing that he knew for sure, was that he was not going to let anyone touch her, especially Hojo. He saw how he looked at Anna at times, and it made him sick. In fact, it made him want to rip Hojo's throat out. Hojo was planning something and he could tell, he was actually afraid to think of what it might be, he just hoped that he wouldn't do anything any time soon.

So, for a few hours, he sat there with her in his arms. He made sure to keep his wings wrapped tightly around her, just in case someone came into the room and tried to take her from him again, he was not going to allow that. About a hour further is when someone came into the room, glaring at him as he was out of his tank. It was Hojo. "What are you doing out of your tank?" he asked, an angry tone in his voice as he stepped forward. Chaos stood up, holding Anna in his arms. "Ah…I see. So, it was to hold your dear little Anna was it?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Chaos growled at him, causing Anna to stir. "Don't worry, she won't be much of a problem for long" Hojo said quietly, before going and sitting down in a chair, watching the creature in front of him. "Valentine couldn't protect her, so what makes you think that you can, hm?" he asked, sneering at him. Chaos growled at him, making sure to keep a firm hold on Anna as she continued to sleep in his arms. She was completely exhausted and he'd be damned if he let Hojo even attempt to touch her. In fact, he'd rip him to shreds if the man even tried to.

"You know…" Hojo started, turning his eyes toward Anna sleeping form "she'd make a rather lovely addition to my research projects, don't you think so my boy?" Hojo asked, giving Chaos a devilish look. Chaos growled at him for this, baring his sharp fangs at him in a threatening manner.

Touch her and you die, that's what Chaos was thinking at the moment. Another experiment, and Anna no less? Chaos wouldn't hear of it, he wasn't going to let that happen, not if he could help it. "Now my dear fellow, if you'd be so kind?" he said, before Chaos felt a shock of electricity go threw his neck. He let out a pained roar as he dropped Anna, watching as she fell to the floor waking up.

"W-what? Chaos…?" she opened her eyes as everything focused, her eyes going wide at the site before her. "No!" she shouted "Leave him alone" she cried out, quickly running at the man who was assaulting Chaos. She knocked the taser out of his hand, before quickly kicking him hard in the shin, watching him fall over. She then went over to Chaos, kneeling down beside him and checking his neck. A scowl soon made its was to her face. "Monster!" she shouted at Hojo, placing her hand gently on top of Chaos' neck.

"I'm a monster? Well, then what do you call that thing to the left of you?" he asked, pointing to Chaos, she just glared at him.

"Anyone is a saint compared to you!" she shot back at him, never leaving Chaos' side. Hojo just laughed at this.

"Really now, I would have thought that I would have been a saint, compared to an abomination like that. A demon no less? How can you bare to be even remotely close to a heathen like that?" he asked, a smug look on his face. Anna glared at him.

"Really now, why must you _always_ describe your self?" she asked, a faint smile on her lips as she soon watched Hojo's anger flare.

"Why you little…" he started, but soon chuckled "You have no idea what's in store for you my dear, and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid it will be even worse" he said, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Chaos just growled at him in warning, his eyes flashing at him with a deadly venom. Anna watched Chaos carefully as he stood up, his hand going to her shoulder, protectively. I'll take this to the President she thought quietly to herself, she knew that she could easily get Hojo kicked off of this project. So quietly, she placed her hand on top of Chaos', making him look down at her with curiosity. She just smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" she whispered to him, before resting her gaze back down onto Hojo's approaching form. Quickly, she hid behind Chaos, fearful of Hojo coming any closer to her. Chaos growled, raising a clawed hand at Hojo, causing him to back off.

"You'll pay for this…both of you!" he yelled, before walking out of them room, fuming. Quickly, Anna looked up at Chaos, seeing a smirk on his face. She laughed at this, causing him to look at her with a questioning gaze. She just smiled at him, before taking his hand, pulling him to sit down in a chair.

"I'll be right back ok? If anyone tries to do anything, I'm sure that you can take care of them, right?" she asked, smiling at him. He gave her a quick nod, a faint grin on his face. If anyone messed with him, he'd tear them to shreds. "I'm going to get the President and bring him down here, he's our best bet at keeping Hojo away" she said, before running out of the room. Chaos just sat there, glaring at the man about several feet away from him, the one that had used the taser on him.

Anna quickly ran up the stairwell, turning to go down one of the halls to the elevator. "I have to hurry before Hojo gets back to Chaos" she said quietly, pressing the bottom for the elevator. She sighed with relief as came down and opened, allowing her to go inside.

"Hey, wait, hold the elevator!?" someone called out, running down the hall. She pressed the button, holding it open for them. She watched as the man entered, panting heavily. "Thanks…" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"No problem" she said, quickly pressing the button for the top floor, watching as he pressed the open two floors below hers.

"So, you going to see President ShinRa?" he asked, looking at the floor she pressed.

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm from down in the research department…Hojo's department" she said, with obvious distaste in her mouth. The man blinked at her curiously.

"I see. I don't really care much for that man" he said truthfully.

"I don't think that anyone does" she told him, watching the numbers on the floors go up, before hearing a ding.

"Well, it was nice talking with you Ms…um…"

"Carter, Anna Carter" she said. He smiled at her.

"Nice talking with you Ms. Carter" he said, nodding to her, before exiting the elevator.

"What's your name?" she asked quickly as the doors started to close, he just smiled at her again.

"It's Terrance, Terrance Omny" he said as the doors closed, separating them.

She exited the elevator once it reached her floor, quickly running forward toward the front desk.

"How may I help you Ms?" the lady asked, not really paying much attention to her.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the President please?" Anna asked, panting slightly.

"And for what reason is it that you must speak to him?" she asked, looking down at her magazine, flipping through the pages.

"Well, _Holly_" Anna said, looking at her name tag before placing her hand on top of the magazine. "The President said that he wished to be notified if there were any regard able breakthroughs in the research department. So, if you'd please buzz me in? I'm sure that he'd appreciate it" she said, smiling at her. Holly sighed, before pressing a button. A voice crackling over the entercom.

"Yes, what is it Holly?" the voice asked.

"Someone from the research department is here to see you Sir" she said, looking at Anna.

"It's not that blasted Hojo again is it?"

"No Sir, it's a girl" she said.

"Alright, let her in then"

With that, she was ushered inside, where she quickly ran forward. She bowed her head in respect.

"President ShinRa, Sir. I have found someone that I'm sure you would like to see, Sir." she said quietly, looking up at him.

"And what might that be my dear?" he asked kindly. She smiled at this, the man was so much nicer than Hojo was.

"Sir, I've made some recent discoveries with the Chaos experiment" she informed him.

"The Chaos experiment you say? Very well then, I'm sure you have an up right reason for seeing me then, especially since you came all this way. Very well, I'll accompany you back down to the labs then Ms…?"

"Anna Carter Sir, at your service" she said, bowing again. He smiled at her.

"What a polite and respectful young girl you are, very well, shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for her. She looked at it before linking it with hers. He was a respectable man, so she did not wish to dishonor him. With that, the two made their way to the Presidents private elevator, where they descended down to the lower levels of the building.

Once they reached their destination, Anna hurried the President forward, apologize for her haste. "Now please Sir, I ask you to be calm as we enter" she said as they walked forward a bit more.

"Calm?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, calm Sir. Otherwise he might take you as a threat" she informed him quickly, opening the doors. She sighed in relief at the fact that Hojo had yet to return, and Chaos was still sitting in the chair that she'd left him in. "Good, you haven't moved" she said walking over to Chaos. Chaos looked over at her, getting ready to return the gesture, until he saw the man standing behind her. Quietly, he stood up, making a grab for Anna. "Chaos, calm down, he's here to help us" she said quietly. The President looked at them with mild interest, taking a step forward himself, Chaos growled lightly. "Chaos" she said in warning, slapping his arm lightly. "No" she said.

"Interesting" President ShinRa said quietly to himself as he made his way closer to them. He watched the reaction between Anna and Chaos.

"Please forgive him Sir? He's fairly protective of me" she informed him. This made him even more curious.

"Protective you say?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Sir. You see, we've run into a few problems lately…Hojo" she said quietly, Chaos growling beside her at the mere mention of his name. "He's been preforming experiments that I'm sure have not been first approved by you Sir" she said, looking at Chaos sadly, President ShinRa caught this look with interest. "Might I ask a favor of you Sir?"

"Of course my dear, what is it?" he asked.

"I would like to be the sole over seer and caretaker of this protect, Sir" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. A smile slowly formed on his face.

"I don't see why not. After all, I would hate to see Hojo jeopardize such an invigorating project. We could learn a lot from your friend Chaos here" he said, gesturing toward Chaos. Anna smiled, hugging Chaos.

"Thank you Sir, thank you" she said, laying her head against Chaos, who in turn held onto her. President ShinRa continued to watch the two, smiling lightly to himself. He definitely found the two to be quite interesting indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ok people, there's chapter 5. I hope that everyone enjoyed it, I know that I did. Anyway, remember to REVIEW and if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, feel free to send me a message. Thank you for reading. Chapter 6 will be up soon, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

President ShinRa personally promised to fund Anna's research for the next few months, although with the promise to be updated constantly on any new findings. Chaos was much happier with her methods, granted he'd rather not do it at all, but it was far better.

Anna ran her fingers threw Chaos' hair as he laid comfortably on a table, a heart monitor hooked up to him. He had his eyes closed as she did this, breathing calmly like she wanted him to, watching the beating of his heart on the monitor. She found it interesting, his heart seemed to beat slower than a normal humans would. Though, if he were enraged or had his adrenaline going, then his heart would beat just as fast if not faster at times. She was always monitoring his health, making sure that he was alright. Granted, she still continued to neglect hers, but that was to be expected. The young researcher was always with Chaos, making sure that he was alright, she didn't trust leaving him with anyone. She would constantly grow tired, but she would still try not to show it, and would continue on with her work

"Ms. Carter, should we run a blood test now?" a young man with dark hair asked. His name was Kevin and he was one of her helpers. She nodded her head.

"Yes, we should, but I'll do it" she told him, walking over to a counter and picking up a needle. Chaos watched her as she walked back over to him, needle in hand. He growled faintly, but she placed a hand on his cheek, quieting him. "It's alright Chaos, I'm just going to draw a bit of blood, ok?" she asked, a smile on her face as she looked at him. He closed his eyes, exhaling as his let her draw blood from his well muscled arm. She stroked her thumb against his arm, keeping him relaxed as she drew blood, not wanting him to tense up. Once she was satisfied, she removed the needle, lightly whipping the spot with an alcohol pad. She then placed a cotton ball there, taping it down. She watched as a bit of blood soaked it, smiling faintly. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling light headed. Chaos noticed this and took hold of her, allowing her to lean against him. Some of the guys in the room were still a little leery about this, not completely comfortable seeing him that close to her. She had told them some time ago though, that he was perfectly safe as long as they didn't do anything to anger him or have Hojo in the room, that was a given. In fact, no one wanted that man in the room. They had even changed the password for the room on him to make sure that he stayed out.

"Ms. Carter, are you alright?" Kevin asked, coming toward her, Chaos watched him careful. Anna put a wary hand up, feeling Chaos tense behind her.

"I…I'm fine, just a little tired Kevin" she told him.

"Shouldn't you sit down then?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah…I…shou…" she didn't finish, before collapsing in Chaos' arms. Kevin took another step forward, Chaos growling slightly, but he didn't stop. No, he reached his hand forward, placing it against Anna's forehead. He sighed.

"She's sick" he said quietly, looking down at her as he rubbed his neck. "Well Chaos, come on then" he said, motioning for Chaos to follow him as he walked over to the break room, Chaos following behind him with Anna in his arms. He opened the door for Chaos, letting him walk in first, ushering him toward the couch. Chaos then laid her down on the large couch in front of him, not noticing as Kevin left the room. "Here" he said, coming back in with a damp cloth. Chaos just looked at him strangely. Kevin sighed, taking Chaos' hand, much to his protest and placing it on her forehead. He blink, his hand now holding the cloth to her head. "See? That's what your supposed to do when she has a fever, it cools her down a bit" Kevin told him. A few minutes later, Anna's phone fell out of her pocket and onto the floor, flipping open. "What's this?" Kevin asked himself, picking it up and looking at the screen. His brows furrowed in sadness for a moment, before whispering "Valentine…" he sighed, closing the phone on placing it on the nearby table, before exiting the room. Chaos got up from beside Anna, grabbing the phone in curiosity, opening it. He blinked, looking at the picture that showed on it. It was this 'Vincent' person that he had seen in other pictures and also in his dreams. This was a man whom was special to Anna. He growled lightly for some reason, playing with her phone a bit. He jumped though when it flashed, blinking. He looked at it, then what was in front of him, it was the same. He had taken a picture. He tilted his head to the side, turning it around to face him as it suddenly flashed at him, causing him to fall off of the couch. He blinked several times, before taking the phone and turning it back around, it was him. He had taken a picture of himself. This caused him to grin, before setting back down on the couch. He thought for a moment, before taking hold of Anna, and laying her against him. He held onto her as the phone flashed, taking a picture of them, he smiled on the inside which was still kind of strange to him. He liked the image in front of him though and managed to save it to her phone. After a hour longer of playing with her phone, he put it away and just laid there with her. He enjoyed this greatly, the feeling of her laying against him, though he didn't really know why he liked it so much. He just did.

Kevin eventually came back in, though finding himself slightly disturbed at what he saw. He found the two sleeping together, Anna laying on top of Chaos as Chaos laid there on the couch, snoozing away. He chuckled though, finding it interesting, this creatures attachment to his colleague. He had also noticed her apparent attachment to this creature though, he had noticed it the first time that he had started working with her on this project. Lord had he been scared that day, seeing that 'thing' as he had put it, out of it's tank. In fact, he had wet himself as embarrassing as it is to admit, but it was true. He had practically been scared for his life when he had realized that Anna was going to be keeping him out of the tank from then on. After a while though, he found that it wasn't so bad with Chaos around. I mean, he didn't really cause that much trouble. In fact, he really acted like any other person, although he still had his animalistic qualities. Kevin knew that that would never go away though, he was a demon after all, so it was bound to stick with him.

"M…" Anna groaned lightly, the cloth falling from her head, her face slightly red.

"I had better go inform the President about her condition" he said quietly and with that, he left the room. He came back 15 minutes later, President ShinRa in tow. "See Sir" Kevin said, pointing to Anna as they entered the break room. The President couldn't help but chuckle though, seeing Anna and Chaos the way that they were. Chaos really wasn't that different from them, that's what he found himself thinking as he looked at them.

"Yes, I see. I also see some other things" he said quietly, slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh, you mean Anna and Chaos?" Kevin asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I find it rather interesting, don't you my boy?" Mr. ShinRa asked.

"Yes. It really is something, isn't? Even though he looks different from us on the outside, he's still like us in many ways. Heck, he's still a guy isn't he?" Kevin asked, laughing. Mr. ShinRa chuckled.

"Yes, that he is…that he is" he said quietly, smiling at the two as they laid there together on the couch, Anna's hand curled lightly on top of Chaos' chest. Chaos had his arms around Anna, one coming close to falling to the floor, but the other rested around her waist. Sometimes one would think that she belonged to him, the way that he acted at times, growling at anyone that comes close to her. It was like an alpha male in a pack of wolves. He'd sooner snap your hand off than let you touch what was his. It was laughable really, at least in a few peoples opinion, they just couldn't see what she saw in that monster. Granted, she'd yell at any of them that even tried to call him a monster. She saw him as just being misunderstood, especially with that fact that he never spoke a single word.

"So what should we do Sir? She seems in need of medical attention, but Chaos would sooner rip our heads off than let us take her away from him" Kevin informed him, shuttering slightly at the very thought of Chaos' possible actions.

"Well, that is a bit of a dilemma, isn't it?" He sighed for a moment. "I think I'll call someone down here personally if that's alright with you Mr. Conley?" Mr. ShinRa asked, turning his head toward the boy.

"That's fine with me Sir, but what are we going to do about Chaos?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, don't worry my boy" he told him, before walking out of the room and up a few floors.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sir…"

Half a hour later, Chaos was on the other side of the room growling as men restrained him, trying their best to hold onto him as he lashed out. Kevin knew that this was going to happen, and to be honest, it scared the crap out of him.

All Chaos could do was stand there, growling at everyone as a doctor tried to take care of Anna. He wanted to rip their heads off right now for even letting someone touch her. In fact, he was outraged. He grew furious when he saw the man inject something into her arm. That was it, he'd had it. Quickly, he jerked away from the men's hold and ran forward at the man, only to be stopped by President ShinRa getting in front of him.

"No Chaos" he warned him "He's trying to help her. Do you want her to get even sicker than she already is?" he asked, looking at the enraged beast in front of him. Chaos' nostrils flare slightly in anger, before growling dangerously at the man, daring him to continue. Chaos could smell the fear around him. He growled again as he saw the man inject her with something else, trying to lash out once more at this, one of the men stopped him.

"Chaos, he's trying to make her better, ok?" Kevin asked, placing a hand on his arm, only to have him wretch it back quickly. He growled, eyes glowing even brighter as he fumed. A soft groan from Anna is what made him quit, quickly going over to her as the doctor moved away, whispering to President ShinRa.

"I'm done Sir, but she may be down for another day or so, that is if she decides to actually **stay **in bed this time. I swear that girl works far too much. She spends more time here working, than she does sleeping and taking care of herself. Unfortunately, I know that she won't listen to reason" the doctor said, watching as Chaos played with her hair, kneeling down beside her. "Dare I even ask?" his eyes went over to President ShinRa, staring at him in question.

"No, not really Andrews. In fact, it rather reminds me of Beauty and the Beast, don't you agree Mr. Conley?" the President asked, smiling at the boy. He chuckled.

"Yes Sir, it actually does now that I think about it" Kevin said.

"Y-you mean…?" Andrews stuttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Chaos is rather attachment to Ms. Carter, and vice versa" he said "In fact, she is the one that brought question of this continuance of the project to me or rather a more humane one at least" President ShinRa said.

"Yes, Hojo's ways **are** rather inhumane, aren't they?" They all nodded in response, knowing all too well the evil and torturous ways of Hojo. Even to a demon like Chaos, it was still inhumane, the things that Hojo would have continued to do to him if given the chance.

"Chaos…" Anna's voice spoke softly as she started to come to a bit, they knew that she wouldn't be awake for very long though. Kevin watched Chaos' reaction as she opened her eyes, he acted as though it were the best thing in the world, this caused him to chuckle. As soon as he did though, Chaos sent a glare his way, along with a faint growl.

"Ok, ok, not funny" Kevin said quietly, waving his hands around in defense. The last thing that he wanted, was Chaos trying to rip him apart out of rage, that would **not** be very pretty or pleasant for that matter. President ShinRa let out a chuckle at this and Kevin stood there, dumb founded. "Now why is it growls at me, but not you!?" he cried out, this only caused the President to laugh further, Chaos never making a single move to attack.

"Perhaps, it's because I'm laughing at _you _and not _him_ my boy" he said, still laughing slightly. Kevin just fumed, walking out of the room.

"No fair…" he whined. If it weren't for Kevin's age, Mr. ShinRa would have thought him to be a small child, the way that he seemed to whine and groan.

"Chaos?" President ShinRa asked, coming toward him, only to receive a short growl. "I guess that means I can come closer?" Chaos let out a snort in response. The President tried not to laugh at his behavior, it was rather strange. President ShinRa placed a hand on his shoulder, resulting in Chaos growling at the fact that he didn't like to be touched, with the exception of Anna of course. The President didn't remove his hand though. "Might I ask a favor of you?" he asked, watching as Chaos turned his head to look at him, his eyes slightly narrowed as a result of being pestered. President ShinRa saw this as a sign to continue. "By any chance…could you help us keep her in bed?" he asked "Of course this means that the two of you will be allowed to go back to her home" he informed him, a small grin forming as he knew Chaos would like this. Chaos grinned, putting his hand up in response. President ShinRa blinked at this, then laughed before taking Chaos' hand and shaking it, he knew that he must have picked that up from watching the other scientists all of the time. "Then it's settled, the two of you will be returned to her home within the hour" he said, before leaving the room to go and inform the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok people, that was chapter 6. Chapter 7: On Bed Rest or is it House Arrest? This should be fun. Anyway, please remember to REVIEW ok? I need reviews to let me know how I'm doing and also to let me know how much you guys like my story. Well, until chapter 7... bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

**Part I**

**On Bed Rest or is it House Arrest?**

Anna opened her eyes to the sound of noise. It was coming from her kitchen…AGAIN. She sighed quietly, before getting up out of bed and making her way down the hall, and around the corner. Her feet made contact with the cool ground, making her shiver as she entered the kitchen. She let out a heavy sigh, seeing someone going through the refrigerator AGAIN. "How many times must I tell you not to…" she stopped as the person brought their head out of the fridge.

"What are you talking about Anna?" the man asked. He had short black hair and dark eyes, a suit on his tall frame as well.

"V-Vincent?" she stuttered, taking a step closer. He smiled at her.

"Who else would I be Anna? The Boogie Man?" he asked, laughing a bit as she stared at him.

"But…h-how? I…I saw you…g-get…" she couldn't finish as he came closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong Anna? You act as though you've seen a ghost" he said, his voice fading.

Quickly, she shot up in bed in a cold sweat, her hair clinging to her face. That's when said heard noise in the kitchen. Quickly, she stood up, running out of her room and down the hall. She glanced in the kitchen, finding someone going through her fridge once again, she paled. "V-V-Vincent…?" she cried out, only to have the person turn around, revealing Chaos. Slowly, she slid to the ground shaking as her eyes grew wary. Confused, Chaos came to her side, kneeling down beside her. As he touched her arm, she flinched, continuing to shake. His brows furrowed as he looked down at her, confusion evident on his face. _You act as though you've seen a ghost…What are you talking about Anna?…V-Vincent…Boogie Man?…What's wrong Anna?… _it all kept repeating itself through her head as she continued to shake, tears falling as she sobbed in silence. Quietly, he took hold of her arm, pulling her toward him. He just held her there as she gripped the leather that covered him, crying and shaking, not one word escaping from her quivering lips. He sighed, picking her up and carrying her back to her room, before placing her back down on her bed. After a while, she just fell asleep, shaking occasionally as she lay there beneath the sheets.

_What is going on?_ he asked himself, still confused as to what was causing her so much grief. Wait a moment…she had called out to that Vincent person again, didn't she? He sighed, now knowing what was wrong, she must have had a bad dream or something again about him. He honestly wished that she would just stop all together, then maybe she'd actually get some decent sleep now and then. Before he could leave the room though, she grabbed his hand in her sleep, making him groan. He was still hungry… He hadn't even been going through her refrigerator for very long when she had come in, so his stomach was still growling and making noises. So, with a sigh, he climbed onto the bed with her. He laid his head down, before pulling her to him, holding her close. This time, he knew that no one would bother them or at least he hoped not, he'd kill anyone that did though. So for a few more hours he laid there, just breathing in her scent and warmth, enjoying the feeling of her laying there against him. After he thought about it, it really wasn't so bad being there with her, even though his stomach was killing him right now. He just laid there with her, waiting for her to wake up as he quietly dug his face into her hair, realizing how soft and smooth it was. It was like silk to him, though he body wasn't quite the teddy bear that one would hope for, but still. It was still something to hold onto and enjoy. He knew that some of his thoughts seemed childish, but he couldn't help it, after all he was never really a child to begin with. Yes, he had some memories from when he had first come to be, but that was many, many, many years ago. One thing that he did remember though, was people shouting "_Monster!_" or "_Demon!"_ no kind words ever met his ear. Eventually, he fell into sleep, this time it would be his own monstrous memories.

_He was walking through the forest, his currently bare feet padding on the moist dirt beneath his feet. It was something, a feeling in which he found calming to him. He quickly turned his head upon hearing voices. "Are you sure this is the area you saw the beast in?" a man asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure of it Hallend" a young voice said._

"_Oliver, you had better not be playing another one of your tricks on me, you know what happened last time that you did that" Hallend said, a bit of bitterness being directed toward the boy._

"_But I'm not lying Hallend…not this time at least. It must be here somewhere" Oliver said, moving through the brush. Chaos let out a faint growl, accidentally alerting the two that he was there. "D-did you hear that Hallend? It was the beast that I told you about, no normal animal could make a growl like that!" the boy quivered, fear lingering in his voice, Chaos could even smell it on him._

"_Oliver, stay behind me" Hallend said, cocking his shot gun, and holding it up warily. "He has to be somewhere close by. That growl was only a few yards away" he said quietly to himself. Suddenly, a twig snapped underneath Chaos' foot, alerting the man of his position. Then, the sound of a gun shot rang out through the woods, embedding itself in his shoulder. He let out a roar of pain, causing the young boy to fall back in fear, quickly running out of the woods. "Oliver!?" Hallend shouted, but the boy kept running, wanting nothing more to do with the monstrous beast. "Come out where ever you are!" the man shouted, slight fear radiating from his body. Chaos growled heavily, his lip curling a bit in anger and rage. He didn't like being shot at, not one bit, and he was going to make that known. He came out from behind some trees, scaring the man half to death, causing him to drop his gun. "M-m-monster!" he yelled, before retreating the same as the boy, running for his life as Chaos growled at him one final time._

_After a few moments, Chaos fell to the ground, trying to nurse his wound. He licked it a bit, licking the blood away. Eventually, his body would push the bullet out._

_Next scene_

_Houses were burning, the town was a light as fire broke out. Fiends were attacking all around as Chaos flew above the small town. The sound of women and children screaming could also be heard. Some thing had attracted them, but he didn't know what, he just came to take a closer look. "Ah! Look! Up there! It's another one!" a woman shouted, pointing up at the sky toward Chaos._

"_It's Chaos! The bringer of death!" one man yelled. Yes, that had become his name, __"Chaos, the Bringer of Death"__ it was a name that the people had oh so lovingly bestowed upon him. Just because he had appeared in times of Chaos, that is why people had named him that. It was like an omen, where ever chaos occurred, so would Chaos. He growled as someone shot him in the wing, his control faltering as it pierced through it. Another shot rang out, clipping his wing, causing him to plummet towards the earth._

"_You got him! You actually got him!" a man yelled with glee, but that soon changed as Chaos slowly stood up, a hideous look upon his face. He growled venomously, baring his large fangs, before tearing the man apart limb from limb. People screamed as they watched this, quickly running away. Chaos caught a few more though, ripping to shreds anyone who dared shoot at him. An angry roar filled the sky, lightning striking the ground and braking loose the earth, scattering it. He shot a ball of energy at one house, causing it to explode into pieces. He reveled in the feeling that it gave him, a feeling of control, a feeling of power as he continued to destroy all around him. It was times like this that he truly lived up to his name…Chaos._

Back in reality, Anna squirmed in his grip, feeling as it tightened. He was crushing her as they laid there. She tried to brake free from his grip, but only ended in having him tighten it further. She felt like her ribs would brake if it continued much more. "C-Chaos…Chaos" she called out, straining her voice as she gasped for air, finding that it would never truly return to her. "Chaos!" she finally managed to shout, his dream shattering as he fell off the bed, her still in his arms. She gasped for air as it quickly came back to her, coughing terribly as she laid there in his arms. He looked down at her, like a deer in the head lights, trying to find out what was wrong, what had happened. She just continued to cough. "W-water…" she spoke quietly, causing him to run out of the room, bringing back a glass of water for her. She carefully drank it down, before turning her gaze to look at him. "W-what were you dreaming about?" she asked, looking at him "You n-nearly suffocated me" she said, drinking down the last of the water. He looked down in shame, quietly stepping back from her. "Chaos?" she called, before he walked out of the room, leaving her entirely. She sighed, a tear falling, she didn't like being alone…

Quietly, she walked outside onto the porch, looking out at the sky. It was beautiful tonight, stars shining brightly above, shining without a care in the world. She sighed, her stomach grumbling. "I should get something to eat, then come back out" she said quietly "Maybe make something for Chaos" With that, she walk back inside and into the kitchen. "Maybe chile?" she asked herself, smiling a bit as she nodded. "Chile and garlic bread…one of…Vincent's favorites…" she sighed again, just continuing to put everything together as she made a big pot of it. She figured that Chaos would probably eat most of it, so why bother skimping? A while later, she smiled, opening the oven and retrieving the garlic bread. She nearly burnt her fingers as she brought it out of the oven, setting it down on a cooling rack. "Ahh…that smells so good" she said quietly, grabbing a piece of it with a paper towel and blowing on it. "Mmm…so good" she said, taking a bite of it and swallowing. Oh, how she loved garlic bread. She then went back over to the stove, stirring the contence of the pot some more. She then diced some more tomatoes, leaving them in semi large pieces, before dumping them into the pot. She then added some spices to give it a bit of a kick, but not too much because otherwise, she knew that she wouldn't eat it. After waiting a little longer, she finally turned off the burner, and turning the pot of bit. She took off the lid, stirring it a bit, before taking a taste. She smiled in satisfaction, she had done well, hopefully Chaos would think the same thing.

Carefully, she grabbed two bowls, filling them with chile. She put them on a tray, along with a few pieces of garlic bread and brought them outside. She smiled lightly as she set them down, placing Chaos' bowl on the rail and sticking a piece of garlic bread in it. She laughed at the fact that it would give him garlic breath in the end. "I can't believe I didn't realize that" she said, laughing lightly. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Chaos smelled the food and then came running back, he loved food. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, nibbling at her piece of bread. It was nice and crisp, but not too hard, that would just be uncomfortable for her teeth. "I love garlic bread" she whispered quietly, savoring the taste in her mouth. "I'll worry about bad breath later…Chaos' will be worse than mine" she said faintly. She heard a rustle in the trees, startling her, but found that it was only a baby squirrel. She got up, walking toward it, a small piece of bread in her hand. She made a clicking almost, calling to it as she held the bread out. "Here little guy, come and get some bread" she called, smiling as it came over to the tip of the branch, sitting there. She reached her hand up to it, watching as it took the bread and chewed on it, squeaking in delight. She laughed softly, happy that it was enjoying it. "I made it myself" she told it, smiling a bit before sitting back down.

She opened her eyes, after hearing something on the porch, she smiled at what she saw. Once she opened her eyes, she found Chaos sitting on the railing, eating his food. "So…you finally decided to come back did you?" she asked, he just looked at her, biting the spoon a bit. She laughed at this. "Well, at least I'll know which one is officially yours from now on" she said. She got up and went back inside to get some more chile, after a minute, Chaos was following behind her holding an empty bowl. She filled hers up, before handing it to him. "That's mine, don't eat it" she said, taking his and pilling chile in it, before taking hers back and handing him his. She also grabbed some more garlic bread, placing two pieces in her bowl, watching as Chaos took three. She smiled slightly, before walking back outside and setting her stuff down. Chaos walked by her as she came back into the house again, walking to her room and closing the door. He blinked curiously, but stayed outside, sitting back down on the railing again and eating. After a few minutes, he said the heck with it and just brought out the whole pot. He looked up upon hearing Anna's faint footsteps, looking at her as she came back out, a medium sized blanket wrapped around her small body. She blinked when she saw him holding the pot in his hands, giving him a tired look. "You've _got_ to be kidding me…" she sighed, laughing faintly "Are you seriously going to try and eat that whole thing Chaos?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded, grinning at her, the spoon hanging out of his mouth. "Lord have mercy" she said, sitting down and eating her own. When she was done, she took a look at the pot, trying to take it from him. This only resulted in him growling at her, she just growled back, snatching it from him. He was dumb struck, he couldn't believe his eyes, she had actually **growled** at him and taken the pot away. He watched as she scrapped about half a bowls worth into her bowl, before giving the pot back to him, the sound of his spoon falling out of his mouth and into the pot could be heard. Ok, so she took some of his food, so what? She made it after all, so she was entitled to take it. After a few moments, Chaos picked his spoon up out of the pot and continued eat, bent on getting every single last bit out. "Here" she said, holding a piece of garlic bread up to his face, only to have him snatch it away with his teeth. She laughed as she watched him devour it in moments, munching and chewing at it, shredding it to bits with his mighty teeth. He really was something else. In fact, he was like a human garbage disposal, demon disposal I mean. The way that he sat there and ate everything, it surprised her that he hadn't choked yet. "Um…here?" she said, holding out a glass of milk, which he quickly took and downed in a matter of seconds.

15 minutes later, there was absolutely nothing left. In fact, the pot itself had been scrapped clean from Chaos, and he was sitting on the railing in satisfaction. Anna raised an eye brow at him, trying not to laugh. "Are you done yet?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him, looking at his slightly messy face. He nodded his head happily, grinning at her with a toothy grin, his fangs showing in the mixture. She laughed lightly, poking one of them initially catching him off guard. He blinked, looking at her as she stood there, smiling at him. "You wouldn't bite me would you?" she asked curiously, this caused him to smirk, before snapping his teeth at her. This caused her to fall backwards, her hand quickly reaching out to grab something, that something happened to be his leg. So as a result, he came toppling down on top of her with a large thud, both of them groaning. She groaned, having the weight of his **entire** body on top of her, crushing her slightly from the fall. "Ugh…heavy…" she groaned, trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. He just laid there, looking down at her, a strange emotion in his eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time that he was actually _that_ close to a female. Granted, he had held her on many occasions, but this time it felt different for some reason. He guessed it was because he was never face to face like this with another female before, but still, this was something else entirely. He gazed down at her curiously for a moment, before letting his eyes roam her face. He had never really taken the time to actually notice her many qualities. All the way to her finely shaped nose, her soft and subtle lips, her at the moment slightly rosy cheeks, her smooth brow, and the depths of her warm and inviting eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat for the first time in his life as he looked down at her.


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

**Part II**

**On Bed Rest or is it House Arrest?**

A few minutes later, the sound of Anna's screaming could be heard. "Let me down! You…you…you big lummox!" she shouted at him, beating at his back as she laid over his shoulder, him walking into the house with her. Once he came to her room, he opened it, tossing her on her bed, before locking her door from the out side with a key that he had found a while back. "Chaos! Let me out of here!" she shouted, banging on the door as he grinned, chuckling. He then walked off to the kitchen to get something to drink, finding one of the very few sodas that she had laying around the house. It was root beer, and he found himself liking it rather well, so he chugged the whole can. He did the same to any others that he found, crushing the cans in his palms afterwards. He could hear the sound of Anna fiddling with the lock from the kitchen, then the sound of the door opening, and her tip toeing out of the room. He then heard the sound of the bathroom door closing and locking.

Chaos grinned, walking over to the door, the sound of water running. He waited a moment, before busting down the door, seeing her buttoning her pants. She blushed, looking at him, before throwing a towel at his face. "Do you know what the word KNOCK means!? I was using the bathroom!" she yelled, shoving him, causing him to blink. A moment later, she was over his shoulder again, screaming. "Put me down! Chaos! Put me down, right now!!!" she shouted in his ear, causing him to throw her down roughly on her bed, rubbing his now ringing ear. "Serves you right" she said, turning her head away from him, she didn't catch the look on his face though. Soon, he flung himself on top of her, causing her to let out a startled screech. He chuckled, looking down at her, before belching. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ugh…garlic breath…and…my…root beer!?" she shouting, not believing it. "You drank all of my root beer, didn't you!?" she yelled at him, only causing him to laugh. She sighed, before falling backwards onto the bed, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Quietly, he nudged her with his arm, getting her to look over at him. "What?" she asked, but he didn't say a word, just looked at her. She closed her eyes for a moment, before feeling him roll on top of her, causing her to blush. "W-what are you…doing?" she asked, watching him carefully as he gazed down at her with those golden eyes of his. He brought his nose down toward hers, barely touching it against hers as he bared his fangs lightly, though not in an intimidating way. No, it was far from it, but she didn't know what it was exactly. "C-Chaos…" she breathed out his name lightly, her breath catching in her throat as he brought his nose to the side of her face, nuzzling it ever so gently. She closed her eyes, relaxing a bit as he did this, she'd never felt this before. It was nice, even with the smell of garlic, root beer, and chile lingering on his breath. She blushed though as he nuzzled her neck, pulling her close to him, inhaling her scent. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as he continued to do this. "C-Chaos…" she stuttered, feeling him pull her closer, holding her against him to where she couldn't move his arms. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment. So eventually, she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating in her ear. He continued to hold her though, even in sleep.

_Anna sighed, holding her head in her hands as she laid against the wall, she could barely breathe. She found herself shaking like crazy as she sat there, tears slowly falling from her eyes. She was small, a little girl still, maybe only 8 or 9 years old. Vincent just so happened to walk into the room at that time to find her crying. "Anna?" he called, kneeling down beside her and shaking her shoulders lightly. "Anna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. She just looked up at him before latching herself onto him, crying even more._

"_They…they…they're gone…" she cried._

"_Who's gone Anna? Who?" he asked, hugging her close to him, allowing her to cry upon him.._

"_M-Mom and D-Dad…they…they're gone…" she cried, sobbing into his shirt, fresh hot tears soaking it. He didn't know what to do as she laid there crying._

"_It's going to be alright Anna…I'm here…I won't leave you here like this, ok?" he asked, smiling softly down at her, she nodded her head lightly. He sighed, picking her up in his arms a usual, before walking out of the house and down the street to his grandmothers house._

"_Oh, Vincent, what happened? Why is she crying?" his grandmother asked as they came in through the door, Anna's head resting against him as she continued to cry, her breath ragged and shaky._

"_Her parents, something happened to them Grandma…" he said quietly, trying not to upset Anna any further than she already was._

"_You poor dear. I'll go and fix her some soup, why don't you lay her down on the couch, alright Vincent?" she said, before going into the kitchen._

"_Yes Grandma" he spoke softly, sitting down on the couch with her, letting her lay against him for comfort. He just held onto her, holding her to him as she cried, clutching his shirt in her hand. It took a good hour before they finally managed to calm her down and get her to eat. Now, the was asleep, resting against Vincent as he spoke with his grandmother._

"_Do you know what happened Vincent?" she asked._

"_No, I just came into her house to find her crying on the floor. All she told me was that they were gone" he said, looking down at Anna as she slept quietly. All of that crying had really taken it's toll on her body, and now she was completely exhausted from it._

"_I think we should have her stay here a few days to keep watch on her, alright?" she asked. Vincent nodded his head in agreement, knowing that it was the safest thing to do at the moment. "In fact…I suggest that we have her come and live with us" she said, looking over at him as she set there rocking back in forth in her rocking chair._

"_Really Grandma, you mean it?" Vincent asked, excitement in his voice, she nodded._

"_Yes, I think that we should. After all, the two of you are nearly inseparable, of course with the exception of using the bathroom" she said, laughing._

"_Grandma!?" he yelled, forgetting that Anna was laying there, he quickly covered his mouth watching as his grandmother laughed at him._

"_Well, it's true isn't it?" she asked, watching him blush a faint pink. He just stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh further. "Thought so" she said, smiling at her grandson. She always did love teasing him, especially when it came to Anna. At times, it was as if the two were conjoined at the hip or something, it was rather amusing actually. Though sometimes, like this for instance, it would be even worse. Not to mention, it was always interesting, seeing as Vincent was just a few years older than her. It was funny because he was always taller than her, and stronger than her, but that was a given since he was a growing young boy._

"_I'm officially putting her on house arrest, that way I can keep an eye on her" Vincent said, winking at his grandmother, she laughed again. How she loved that boy dearly._

Chaos laid there, watching her as she slept, even when a few tears ran down her face. He had whipped them away immediately, rubbing her back lightly. He didn't really know _where_ that had come from, he just felt that it was the right thing to do, and surprisingly enough it had actually proved in calming her down. He had smiled at this, glad that he was helping her. He really didn't like seeing her in pain, and would tear anyone apart that caused her pain. He heard her groan as her hand curled up against him on top of his chest. He could feel the warmth of her hand against him, and he enjoyed it greatly, savoring the feeling. Carefully, he took her hand and faced it on his face, groaning inwardly at the feeling. He hand was smooth and warm on his face, so soft and delicate, so gentle to the touch. One would never think that a creature like him could actually come to enjoy these things, after all, he was a monster right? No…not a monster…a demon. He sighed at the thought, begrudgingly taking her hand from his face, placing it back down on his chest. This just wasn't right…was it? A demon, a monstrosity, an abomination of nature itself, a miscreation, something as shameful as him could never be or fit with someone like her. An angel, a child of God, natures heart worthy creation, a flower, someone a loving and cherished as her…would never fit with something like him. If that was the case, why did she seem to care so much for him.

For hours, he mulled over this in his head, trying to make sense of it all. Problem was, he failed to do so terribly, and just sat there for hours for nothing at all in the end. He had come to one conclusion though. He wasn't going to give up just yet, if this Vincent character that he saw in his dreams could get to her heart, then so could he. That was something that he wasn't going to give up on at least trying for a little longer. He wanted her to be able to lay like that with him when she wasn't asleep, to enjoy that time with him, to enjoy being with him, to enjoy everything in general with him. _That_ is what he wanted most of all, he just hoped that he didn't go and slip up anytime soon. There would be no room for mistakes now, no room at all for our friend Chaos.

"M…Chaos…" Anna murmured lightly in her sleep, curling up against him a bit more as she slept. He blinked as this had completely caught him off guard. Had she really just said his name in her sleep? Yes, she had, but it still surprised him greatly. Out of all people, he would have thought that she would have called out to this Vincent person again, but no…she had called out to him. The side of his lips curled lightly as a small smile formed on his face, she had made him happy by saying his name, very happy. After a few more minutes, he got up to relieve himself. He sighed quietly, he had drank far too much root beer, and now it left him running to the bathroom.

Once he was done, he sighed in relief, looking up at the door. This made him chuckle upon seeing it. Granted, it was his fault, but how was he supposed to know that she was using the bathroom and not just trying to get away from him? Did didn't, and that was the problem at the time. He was glad though that she had finished and had already pulled her jeans back up, otherwise, he would have been dead for sure. Oh, the wrath of a woman, that is one thing that he did **not** want to experience. He would rather like to keep his lower extremities in good working order, not be laying on the ground holding them in pain. Suddenly, Chaos heard the sound of her phone ringing, and the sound of her groaning.

"Hello…?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Hey, how ya doing Anna?" It was Kevin on the other end.

"Fine I guess…you kinda woke me up" she told him, yawning a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Great, now Chaos is going to kill me" he said. She could hear the sound of Chaos growling in the other room. This caused her to laugh.

"You might want to hide **Kevin**, I think he hears you" she said, watching as Chaos entered the room. "Chaos, say hi to Kevin" she said, smiling. Chaos took the phone, before growling into it, his fangs barely as he gave a short snort. Anna rolled on the bed laughing, hold her sides. Kevin on the other hand, well, lets just say he kinda had a little 'accident' if you know what I mean. With that, Chaos flipped the phone closed, only to have it ring again a few minutes later. He opened it and growled into it. "Chaos, stop it" she said, laughing as she took the phone from him. "I'm **so** sorry about that, are you alright Kevin?" she asked, _trying_ to act serious.

"Y-y-you h-have n-no idea w-what that just did to me!" he yelled into the phone.

"Oh, did poor Kevin mess his pants up?" she asked, hearing Chaos snicker in front of her, she gave him a look to be quiet for the moment. Surprisingly enough, he listened and just came over beside her to listen. They could hear him screaming on the other end. Anna had to place a hand over Chaos' mouth to keep him quiet. "I really am sorry about that Kevin, if it makes you feel any better, I think he likes you" she said innocently, Chaos just looked at her with a look that said, "You've got to be kidding me". She stifled a laugh.

"Are you kidding me!? He'd rather tear me apart than attempt to _**like**_ me!" he shouted, causing Chaos to give a look of satisfaction. At least the boy knew what he was talking about. Chaos pretended to inspect his nails, a haughty grin on his face. Anna just rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh come on, he just _loves_ you, don't you Chaos?" she asked, grinning as she put the phone in front of him. She covered her mouth as he let out a well throated growl, sending Kevin out of his seat and onto the laboratory floor.

"C-C-Cha-Chaos…?" Kevin stuttered "P-put A-Anna back on the p-p-phone?" he asked.

Growl.

"P-please?" he begged, only to have him growl again. Oh Lord, Anna couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "I-I'll try again later, o-okay?" he asked, only to have Chaos snarl at him, before snorting and closing the phone. He then got up and dropped the phone into Anna's lap, before walking out of the room. A satisfactory look on his face as he dusted his hands off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, chapter 7 part I and II up and finished. Please, REVIEW and tell me how you liked it? I liked writing this chapter and hopefully everyone enjoyed reading it. BYE!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 8**

**Safe Within Your Arms**

"Chaos" Anna laughed, getting up from her bed after a few minutes, running after him. "Y-you're terrible" she said between laughs. "Oh Lord, I can just see his face right now, poor Kevin. I think we may have over done things just a bit" she said, smiling at him. Chaos just grinning at her, happy that he got to scare Kevin senseless. "And what by the name of all that's good are you grinning at?" she asked, hands on her hips as she looked at him. He just grinned a toothy grin, showing off his pearly white fangs as usual. For someone who had eaten nearly an entire pot of chile the night before, she was surprised at how white his teeth were.

After that, he just walked into the kitchen, going through the refrigerator for something to eat. Unfortunately for him, there was not to eat what so ever. He sighed quietly, walking into the living room, and looking her in the face. His face said "I'm hungry, I want food" she laughed lightly at this, smiling a bit. "You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded. She smiled lightly, letting out a soft sigh. "Time to get cooking again I guess…hm…you wanna help this time if you're going to eat it all?" she asked, raising a brow at him. He seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement, lets see how many times she'll slap his hand?

Half a hour later, Chaos and Anna could be seen cooking together in the kitchen. Anna at the stove, with Chaos right by her side, observing her as she cook. Occasionally, she would have him chop vegetables in which she would also catch him popping into his mouth. She shoved him lightly whenever she saw him do this, laughing lightly as a result when he would grumble at her. They were content though, enjoying each others company. She winced when she herself cut her finger, holding it in her hand. Chaos looked at her, taking hold of her hand and sticking her finger in his mouth, sucking at the blood. Her face went a bit red as he did this, feeling the salvia on her finger. She swallowed, watching him as he licked at it lightly, his eyes glued to hers. He stayed like this for a few moments, licking the tip of her finger till it stopped bleeding all together.

"C-Chaos…?" she asked quietly, watching him carefully, hoping that he would stop soon. After a few more moments, he let go of her finger, holding it in his palm. For a moment, her body felt weird, then he let go of her finger. When she looked at it again, it was healed, no sign that there was ever a cut there. "How…how did you…" she didn't finish, hearing a knock on the door. "Coming!" she called, whipping her hands before running to the door. Chaos growled when she opened it, Kevin standing in the doorway. He glared at him, telling in to go away, warning him.

"Um, hi?" Anna tried not to laugh at his attempt of a hello.

"Please, come in" Anna said, gesturing inside, over to the couch. Quietly, he sat down on the couch, keeping a wary eye on Chaos. "I would have thought that when you said later you ment _later_" she said. Chaos was trying not to laugh at this, the mans poor attempt at trying to keep his composure made Chaos want to go into hysterics. Chaos just loved the look of paranoia on Kevin's face, to him, it was rather amusing. The whole time, Anna was still looking down at her finger, moving it this way and that. Every time that she did this, she looked up at Chaos in wonder. Kevin soon caught sight of what she was doing.

"What are you doing Anna?" he asked, glancing over at her, before getting a solemn glare from Chaos.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up, blinking a few times.

"I said, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Um…I…" she looked to Chaos for a moment, not really sure what to do about Kevin. In return, Chaos came over and lead her into the kitchen, before standing at he opening and guarding it. Well, that was one way of fixing things. She sighed lightly, before going back to cooking.

"Um…" Kevin couldn't really think of anything to say. In all honesty, he had actually wanted to ask her about something. Although, at this rate, he knew it wasn't going to happen. Especially with Chaos around. He sighed. "Hey, Anna? I'm just going to get out of here ok? I just wanted to see for myself that you were doing alright, I'll talk to you later" he said, before walking out of the house and leaving, Chaos locking the door behind him.

When Chaos finally walked into the kitchen, he got slightly scared, which was new to him. There laying on the floor, he found Anna, barely conscious. He ran oven to her, falling to his knees, before pulling her to him. She was hot, very hot, and still very sick apparently. He sighed quietly, now realizing that they should have been outside all night in the cold. He tried to find his voice, the voice that he never used to verbalize anything. "A…A…" he growled lightly, trying to form her name, trying to wake her. Finally, he bent down to her ear, letting out a soft growl as he nudged her. She let out a faint groan in response, her eyes going slightly wide as her body shifted uncomfortable, before wrenching the contents of her stomach. He pulled back slightly, watching this as his brows knitted together in both disgust and worry. She groaned again, her body leaning downward a bit, before he pulled her up. He thought for a moment, before getting an idea in his head.

Carefully, he picked her up in his arms, before walking to the bathroom. Then, with a nudge of his elbow, he closed the door. He pulled back the curtains to the shower, before stepping into the tube with her, setting down as he turned on the water to the shower. He turned it to warm, hoping to soak away some of the sickness. He sat there with her leaning against his torso as the water beat down on them, soaking their bodies in its warmth. She groaned lightly, her fingers curling lightly. He continued to sit there with her in silence, the only sound being the water as it fell against them, the constant pitter-patter. Eventually, the water ran cold, like ice upon their skin. Chaos made sure to stay there for a good 10 minutes as the icy water poured from the shower head, allowing it to cool her body down a bit, although it caused both of them to shiver as a result.

For the second time, he growled softly into her ear, arousing her a bit from her sleep. She groaned a bit, her eyes opening ever so slightly to gaze at him "Chaos…" she whispered faintly, trying to stay conscious. A moment later, her picked her up, standing in the shower as he turned it off. Carefully, he stepped out, walking into her room to find a larger blanket. After that, he brought her into the living room, sitting down on the couch with her as he wrapped the large blanket around them

_Much better_ he thought to himself as he held her close, keeping her warm as she laid against him in sleep. Once again, he found himself enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He just wished that she wasn't sick, then he could enjoy it even more. So quietly, he dug his face into her damp hair, enjoying the feeling. He also wrapped his wings around them for added warmth, wanting to keep her as warm as possible. He heard her inhale as she curled up closer to him, one hand holding onto the upper part of his arm slightly, the other rest on his chest.

She seemed so quiet in her sleep, so peaceful, so calm. If only she could be like this all of the time, instead of continuing to go back to thoughts of this Vincent. He sighed, staring at her, wanting to hold her closer. He didn't understand why he felt like this, he just did, and that was that. Though he still wondered why she was the one to stir such feelings in him, feelings that he had yet to have in all of his existence. He found it most strange, but still, he liked the feels. He still wondered about Hojo though…waiting to see what the man would do next. His problem was, he knew that it had something to do with Anna, and he did not like that at all. He looked down at her again, brushing his fingers against the side of her face, feeling her lean into it a bit as she slept. This caused him to smiled, continuing to stroke her cheek softly, soothing her.

"_Anna…" a voice called faintly, appearing out of thin air. She was floating gently in bright white, nothing around her, just peace and quiet. Her hair was floating gently around her as though in water. "Anna…" the voice called again, the sound echoing all around her. Slowly, a warmth started to spread through her body. Her fingertips tingled, along with her toes as it travel through her body, warming her heart and soul. It felt good…really good._

"_Who's there…?" her mind called out along with her voice, a heated feeling going through her back._

"_Anna…" it continued to called out to her as warmth seemed to touch her cheek. She felt safe. "Anna…" the voice was strong, though comforting, but she couldn't place it. It was a voice that she'd never heard before, but somehow she felt as though she should know who it was for some reason._

Chaos stood quietly, laying her down on the couch as he went over to the stove, turning it off.

_She felt the warmth disappear from her body, leaving her cold, laying in nothingness._

He breathed in the wonderful aroma that they had made, he only wished that she was well enough to enjoy it with him. As much as he wanted to eat at the moment, he just could bring himself to do it, not without her at least. He sighed quietly, breathing the smell in again. After a moment, he walked back over to Anna, lifting her up. He then sat down, holding her within the warmth of his arms as he nuzzled her neck lightly, a soft growl coming from him.

_She soon felt the warmth coming back to her, filling her with contentment and joy, she liked this feeling. She tried to get a better feel of it, but she knew that it was hopeless. Although, for a faint moment, it seemed to grow. It then continued, before staying at a constant and steady warmth. It felt so strange, but so nice, she was enjoying it. She felt safe and free in this presence, though she knew not what it was._

Chaos continued to hold her close, laying down, drawing her closer. He held her there upon his chest, just letting it rise and fall to the sound of her breathing. Soon, he too fell asleep. Although, he fell asleep, knowing that Anna was safe with him in his arms.

_He knew that he was dreaming, but he didn't mind. Do you know the reason why? He was holding Anna in his dream. He could feel her laying against him as they lay somewhere outside, staring up at the sky. Anna seemed to love doing this, so he didn't object to it. In fact, he found it rather soothing in all honesty, laying there as they stared up at the stars. It seemed to calm both of them greatly_

"_Anna?" he spoke softly. She turned to look at him, now laying against him more on her stomach._

"_Hm?" she asked, closing her eyes after a moment._

"_Do you like it here?" he asked, his arms around her, holding her to him._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, snuggling against him._

"_Do you like it here…with me?" he asked, looking down at her for a moment, before turning his gaze to the stars again. He could feel her lips curling into a smile against him._

"_Of course I do Chaos…why wouldn't I?" she asked, snuggling against him a bit more, longing for his warmth in the cold of the night. He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her a bit more, pulling her closer still._

"_Anna…?" he called her name, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. He pulled her face toward his, brushing his lips against her, holding her there in contentment. They stayed like that for a moment. Anna herself was left speechless._

"_Chaos…" she said quietly, leaning in for a second kiss, which Chaos happily obliged to. He was happy, and nothing could change that. After their kiss was finished, he placed his head against hers slightly as she laid on him, just enjoying the peace and quiet. He was in love._

Chaos let out a faint growl, though it was soft and pleasant, not threatening in the least. He was happy in his sleep as much as Anna was. Anna laid there, snuggled against him asleep, her soul living happily in its current freedom. This was something that she didn't normally get to experience, but she was now, and she didn't want it to end. For once in a long time, her sleep had not plagued her with nightmare of her past, saddening memories, thoughts of Vincent, nightmares in general. She was free for once in her life.

_Anna could still feel herself floating peacefully in her mind. "Anna…" the voice called out again._

"_Who's there…?" she asked for a second time as she laid there._

"_Anna…be mine…?" it asked softly, the warmth making contact with her cheek again in a solid warmth._

"_Who are you…?" she inquired, hoping for an answer to her question._

"_Be mine…" it said again. For some reason, she felt as though she knew this person. Then again, she had no idea who's voice it was that spoke. "Be mine…" it whispered in her ear softly "Be mine…Anna…" it said, the skin on her neck feeling warm as though someone's breath was on her neck, breathing steadily._

"_Be…mine…" it echoed around her softly, before leaving her in a warm ray of light, shining from high in the sky._

"_What is this…" she looked around her, sitting in a field of flowers now. The sun was shining high above her head, the wind blowing gently around her, sending her long hair up. She inhaled, smiling as she let it out. "It's beautiful…" she whispered quietly "So beautiful…" A butterfly landed by her hand, its wings flapping brilliantly in the light, showing off all its wonderful colors. For a moment, she felt hands laying on her shoulders, but when she turned there was no one there. Quietly, she placed her left hand on her right shoulder where the hand was laying, smiling finding that it was still there. She ran her thumb over it gently, enjoying the warmth that it gave to her shoulder. She smiled softly, closing her eyes, enjoying everything._

"_Time to wake up little one…" a different voice said. It sounded like Vincent to her ears, his voice cascading through the valley in front of her._

"_Vincent…" she called lightly, a small smile on her face as a single tear fell from her eyes, it's hot warmth leaving a faint mark on her cheek. It was then that she closed her eyes, feeling herself falling into nothingness, before falling into the light of day._

######################################################################################################################

**Ok, that was chapter 8. I hope that everyone liked it. So please remember to REVIEW and let me know how I did and how you enjoyed it? Also, chapter 9 should be up soon. In fact, I'm working on it as we speak. Also, remember to check out any of my other stories that might catch your interest. Please and thank you. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 9

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 9**

Slowly, Anna opened her eyes, day light shining from a window. She turned over a bit, feeling something warm beneath her. She rubbed her eyes a bit, before looking up, finding Chaos laying there still asleep. She smiled softly, placing her hand on his face for a moment, admiring it. Even with his deathly pale complexion, she still found him to be quite handsome looking.

She soon found herself looking over his body, taking everything in for a first time. Once she did, she came to find that he was actually quite muscular. From his arms, to his torso and chest, even all the way down to his legs. The man or demon I guess you would say, looked like he was purely muscle.

Quietly, she took her finger, running it over his abdomen. She could feel the muscles ripple and contract underneath her soft touch. She heard a loose growl come from him, causing her to look up at him. She blushed when she found him staring at her, watching her, waiting for her next move. She made to move, but Chaos quickly grabbed her, holding her there. She looked at him with question in her eyes, staring at him. She watched carefully as he brought his hand up to her face, stroking it lightly causing the heat in her cheeks to rise. "What are you…" she didn't finish as he placed a finger to her lips, quieting her. He then placed his hand to her forehead, feeling that her temperature was once again normal, all sickness seeming to have fled her body.

He seemed to smile at her, before letting her go. That's when she noticed the stove. "Oh no…the food" she said, running to check on it, nearly tripping over her own feet. She was shocked to find the stove had been turned off and the pot ice cold. "Chaos…you…?" she couldn't even seem to ask her question properly, though he still nodded, understanding what she was trying to ask. She smiled faintly. "Thank you…" she said, walking over to his now standing form and hugging him. He was shocked, but slowly, he brought his arms around her. He held her there against him, his heart quickening slightly. He was smiling on the inside.

"Well…I guess we should get ready to go back to work, huh?" she asked, slightly depressed at the idea of going back to work, but she knew that she had to. Chaos gave a faint nod, though he honestly didn't want to go back either, he'd rather stay here with her. "Want to help me pack some of the stew up for lunch today?" she asked, smiling a bit. He nodded his head happily, wanting to eat some of it today with her.

Walking into the kitchen together, Anna went to get some bowls, Chaos watching her. She blushed faintly, feeling his eyes on her, but continued what she was doing. She tried to reach one of the bigger bowls, but was too short, her fingers coming inches from it. Chaos came up from behind her, reaching over top of her and grabbing it, before placing it gently into her awaiting hands. She smiled at him. "Thank you" she said, placing it on the counter, pulling out a lid for it. "Ok, put as much as you want in it" she said, watching as he picked up the pot and started pouring the stew into it. He only stopped, when he couldn't get anymore in it, then poured some in hers. She smiled at him again, looking at him shyly, before placing lids on both of them. "I'm going to go change and then we can go, okay?" she asked. He nodded, watching her go to her room, before closing the door. He sat on the couch as he waited for her, watching as she came out a few minutes later, going into the kitchen. She then walked out of the kitchen, trying to best to hold onto both bowls. Chaos had to come and grab them from her quickly before she dropped one, holding them away from her. "Thank you…again" she said, gazing up at him. He just smiled down at her, before taking her hand and leading her to the door. He did this while holding both of the bowls in one hand.

They made their walk to ShinRa in silence. Surprisingly enough, no one was out to see Chaos. She always found this strange, but then again, she hoped that things would continue to stay this way. She didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to him. Once they reached the building, they walked inside, Anna pulling out her ID card for clearance. Some of the men stared at Chaos sparsely, watching him carefully as he walked in with Anna. "At ease SOLDIER's" she said, smiling lightly. They seemed to relax a bit as she said this, one of them laughing lightly.

"Good day Ms. Carter" one said, bowing to her. She chuckled at this. Some of them were always so strange, but they just did it for a bit of fun at times. I mean, there job is a bit boring at time, so why not liven it up a bit?

"Good day SOLDIER" she said, saluting him, causing him to blush slightly. She just smiled and continued to walk down the hall, before going down a set of stairs. "Come on Chaos" she said, grabbing his hand and leading the way. Obediently, he followed her, making no fuss at all. In fact, he rather liked holding her hand in all honesty. When they reached the room, she slid her ID card through the slot, typing in the code. A beep could be heard as the little light turned green, granting them access into the room. "Hi guys!" she shouted, waving to everyone.

"Anna! Are you feeling better now?" one of them asked as they came up to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank to Chaos" she said, making everyone look at him.

"Chaos?" another one asked curiously. "He…took care of you?" he asked.

"Yes Allen, Chaos took care of me. Very good care of me might I add" she told him, watching as Chaos went to the break room, putting their food in the refrigerator.

"But…he's a mo-" he didn't finish because Anna yelled at him.

"He is NOT a monster!" she yelled enraged. "I've told you people once, I shall not having you refer to him in such a manner! He's like you and me. A living, breathing person, and I expect him to be treated as such. Is that clear?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation.

"Y-yes" he gulped, shaking a bit at her sudden outburst. Chaos just stood there chuckling. Everyone turned to look at him warily.

"I-is he…laughing at us?" one of them asked.

"Or perhaps he's laughing at her" one said, giving him a bewildered look. Chaos laughing just creeped them out, simple as that.

"Come on Chaos" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him into another room. It was an exercise room of sorts, though it also contained some monitors. "Ok, I want you to run on this, okay?" she asked, walking over to the treed mill with him. He nodded, stepping onto the machine as she began hooking different things up to him. He watched at the things that she hooked up to him, the stickers of sorts that stuck to his body. "Ok, you can start now" she told him, taking a step back and sitting on a chair, watching him.

Chaos slowly started the machine up, taking a step forward, allowing it to begin moving. He could feel the muscles in his legs contract as he walked, stepping up the speed little by little. Anna continued to watch him the entire time as he ran on the machine. After about a hour, he got tired of running and Anna had to take him off of the machine. He hadn't run like that in a long time. Granted, his legs were strong, but still. She handed him a cup of water, which he quickly gulped down. His heart still racing, which Anna continued to monitor with the machine. While Chaos sat there resting, Anna was recording her findings for President ShinRa.

"Hey Chaos, are you ready for lunch?" Anna asked, smiling. He nodded his head quickly, standing up, before nearly falling over. She quickly ran over to him, catching him before he fell, though had a slight problem with the amount of weight. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before you pass out on me, okay?" she asked, guiding him into the break room, setting him down at the couch. She went over to the refrigerator, pulling his bowl out first, then placing it in the microwave. She set it for 3 minutes, before walking back out of the room. Chaos just laid there on the couch tiredly. She came back in a couple minutes later, holding a wet cloth in her hands. Promptly, she walked over to him, kneeling down as she placed it on his forehead. She smiled at him faintly, resting her hand upon his. A few moments later, the microwave went off, beeping. She got up, walking over to it, pulling out his bowl. She stirred it up a bit, before bringing it over to him. "Here" she said, holding it out to him, a spoon in her hand as well. She smiled as he took it from her, digging into it quickly. "Hey! Slow down before you choke, okay" she said, laughing faintly. He just grumbled, but slowed his pace down as she had asked him to do.

"Ms. Carter?" a man asked, walking into the room. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked, standing up.

"President ShinRa would like to have a word with you" he said walking to the door. Anna stood up, before turning back to Chaos, and whispering lightly to him.

"I'll be back in a minute…ShinRa's not even here…" she told him, looking back toward the strange man. Once they were out of the room and in the hall, she turned to him. "Who are you? ShinRa's not here…he's on vacation" she said, informing the man. That's when he turned on her, attacking her.

"Stupid girl" he said, grabbing her by the neck. She let out a muffled scream, before he stuck something in her neck, temporarily paralyzing her. He then threw her over his shoulder, walking off down the hall to another room. After a few minutes, Chaos got curious since Anna hadn't come back in. He got up and walked out the door, Anna was nowhere to be seen, and he had a bad feeling about all of this.

Mean while, in another room, Anna laid strapped down to a table. She laid there, arms and legs strapped down, unable to move. Hojo was standing before her, an evil grin on his face. "Hello again my dear, long time no see" he said. She looked up at him with fearful eyes, tears starting to form.

"C-C-Chaos…" she called out faintly, her voice cracking as a result of what was in her body.

"So, you can still talk? Well, we'll fix that soon enough" he said, grinning. What he didn't know, was that Chaos had managed to hear her frightened call for help. Quickly, running down the hall, banging on a door. "Ah, Chaos is here. It seems that he's come to rescue you my dear" he said, unstrapping her as he held something behind his back. "I think I'll let you see him just one last time" Hojo said, pushing her to the floor, watching as she slowly got up. He then pressed a button on a remote, opening the door, Chaos running in.

"Chaos…" Anna called out running to him. Half way there, the sound of gun shots rang out as two bullets pierced her back. "Uh…m…" Slowly, she fell to her knees in front of Chaos. "C-Cha…os…" she choked out as he caught her, his eyes wide in fear and shock. A bit of blood was coming from her mouth as he held her. His eyes looking around frantically for something to help her.

"An…An…" he choked out "A…Anna…" he finally said, calling her name for the first time. He was scared, he admitted that honestly. He was scared of losing her to that monster, Hojo. "Anna…" he choked out again, holding her to him.

"How sweet, holding one's lover in the last moments of their life. So familiar, isn't it?" he asked, a cruel smile on his face. "Oh yes, now I remember, this is the exact same way that _Vincent Valentine_ died…" he said grinning. "I guess you'll get to see him again sooner than you thought my dear" he sneered, laughing. Chaos growled furiously, his fangs bared, ready to rip the man limb from limb for hurting _his_ Anna.

"C-Ch…a…o…s…" Anna murmured, raising her hand weakly. Chaos caught it, bringing it to his face, nuzzling it. She smiled weakly. He took his hand and stroked her cheek, softly, affectionately. He soon felt hot salty tears falling from his eyes for the first time in his life, watching as they fell upon her face. She whipped them away the best she could, her hand growing colder by the second. "S-say…m-my name…one…last…time?" she breathed.

"Anna" he spoke, hugging her body to him. He felt her smile against him.

"Chaos……" she spoke his name one final time, before her eyes closed, her body growing cold.

Suddenly, Chaos let out an ear piercing scream of rage and sorrow, shattering all the glass around him. His mighty roar could be heard all around the city. She was gone, now leaving Chaos to cry for her. Hojo just laughed, causing Chaos to growl at him, quietly placing Anna's body on the ground. His hands were shaking as he walked toward Hojo, intent to kill for taking his Anna away from him. He screamed, lunging for Hojo, before a 4 inch thick piece of glass came down, blocking him from Hojo.

"I really must apologize my dear boy. I had no clue how much she ment to you" he said with fake sympathy. Oh, how he wished to tear that man apart right now. "Restrain that monster" he said as men quickly started to pile in. "Now, look what you've gone and done, you've killed our poor Anna" Hojo said, the glass lifting as he stepped forward. He came to Anna, before kneeling down, stroking her face. This sent Chaos right over the edge. He lashed out, only to have the men hold him back.

"Anna! Anna!? Anna!" he screamed out, desperately wishing to hold her, to keep her away from him.

"Take him down into the basement and lock him in one of those tumbs" Hojo said, picking Anna up, blood staining the floor.

"Anna!!!" Chaos screamed again, reaching out for her, tears falling.

"Don't forget the equipment before you put him in there" Hojo said, placing Anna's body on an iron table and strapping her down to it tightly.

"Anna!!!" Chaos cried, before the men drug him out of the room and down to the basement. On the way down there, he slaughtered at least 20 of them, before they managed to lock him in a stone coffin. He banged on the lid as they sealed it with materia. He cried out hopelessly, his heart aching for Anna, wanting her beside him. As a result of this, his feral side was going crazy as he clawed furiously at the lid, destroying the inside of the lid. Tears fell as his body shook, curling up a bit, his wings wrapping around him. He couldn't stand it, he wanted his Anna, he wanted to see her face… He would never forget what they did…some day he would have his revenge…some day…some day…

#######################################################################################################################

**Ok, there's chapter 9. I know that it's sad, but don't worry, it's not the end. AND Vincent is finally coming back again. Yeah! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and remember REVIEW. I really want to see reviews for this chapter. Please and thank you. Good night everyone cuz I'm going to bed now. It's 2:30 in the freaking morning. XD Byebye.**


	11. Chapter 10

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 10**

Many, many years later, there was nothing left of ShinRa Manor. It now set, run down and falling apart. What no one expected, was for a flurry of red to one day brake free of its sleep, and escape. Even though it had help, one was still left behind, one that no one knew even existed.

The figure that escaped, was garbed in crimson red. They also wore pointed metal shoes, and a metal claw, both for which were a golden color. What would stand out most though, would be the figures seemingly glowing blood red eyes. They stood out greatly against his deathly pale skin, but that didn't matter to him, nothing did. Not anymore… Granted, he was glad to be free of his prison, but his heart was empty and cold. It was a hard, cold block of ice, in which let no one in. He was still lonely though, but he would never let that be known, he would hide it for the rest of his day in which would be for the remainder of eternity. His name…is Vincent Valentine.

The man was once a turk, decades ago. He could still remember a bright young girl that he had loved dearly, her name was Anna Carter, but he knew that the girl was long dead. For some reason or another, he had a feeling that Hojo was likely the cause of it. How he hated that man with a bright, fire burning passion. After all, Hojo was the reason why Vincent was the way that he was now. Immortal…and alone…

Every day, since the day of his freedom, he had been plagued with nightmares. Some of course, were worse than others. He had also been plagued with a demon inside of him, a demon named Chaos. What he found strange though, was at times he would whisper Anna's name. How the demon inside of him knew of Anna, he would never know. He hated how his memories would plague him. All he wanted to do was atone for his sins and then parish, that is all that he wished to do.

So quietly, Vincent sat among the forgotten city. It had been about 2 years now since his awakening, it had also been 2 years that he'd been coming here. Here, he would sit among the glowing white trees, thinking about the sins of his past. At times, he swore to seeing the ghostly figure of a young woman, a young woman that reminded him of Anna. This would make his heart ache every time. Although, this time, things would be slightly different.

This time, Vincent was seated by the stream, gazing at his reflection. As he did this, he heard the sound of something catching on the rocks. Looking over, he found the body of a young woman. From what he could tell, she had long chestnut hair that reached down to her ankles. And her skin, like his, was deathly pale. Slowly, he got up, walking to her. He knelt down in front of her, nudging her slightly, checking to see if she was alive. Her long white dress seemed to tangle at her feet as she laid there, but he found that she was indeed breathing, though barely.

Carefully, he picked her up, carrying her further to shore. It was then that he laid her down on the ground, observing her further. He found that she was quite small, maybe 5'3" compared to his around 6 foot self. She was odd though, with her complexion, and her hair that nearly outgrew her.

"Who are you…?" he asked quietly to himself, feeling a slight pang in his chest. To Vincent's calculating mind, this girl was a mystery.

A few hours later, she began to stir, her eyes flickering. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, darting around the area. "Where…" she spoke faintly. She quickly looked around in wonder. She had no clue where she was, though she did see a man sitting against a tree. He seemed to be asleep. His face…it looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it.

Slowly, she stood up. As she did this, she got dizzy, her ankles buckling beneath. The man in red quickly shot forward, catching her in his arms. She swallowed nervously. "I think you should sit down…" he told her quietly. His voice was deep and strong, resonating with a velvety smoothness like no other. Her brows furrowed together, she knew that voice, but it wasn't possible.

"V-Vincent…?" she asked meekly, looking up at him, staring into his crimson pools. He had a look of confusion in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"How do you…" he paused for a moment, brushing hair from her face. He stared into her now electric blue eyes, just gazing down at her. "It can't be…"he said quietly, taking hold of her and moving the sleeve off her left shoulder. There, he found a birthmark in the shape of a heart. To anyone else, it would simply look like a bad tan mark, but Vincent knew better. "Anna…" he whispered, turning her back around to face him, staring into her bright eyes. He nearly jumped when she hugged him, but after a few moment, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Vincent…" she cried out, sobbing into his chest. She couldn't believe it, he was alive, and he was right there in front of her. "I…I saw you…you were…you were…" she couldn't finish as she continued to cry. Vincent held her close to him, keeping her safe.

"Shhh…it's alright Anna…I'm here now" he cooed into her ear, trying his best to calm her nerves.

Suddenly, he felt pain shooting through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. "Vincent!?" she cried, not knowing what was going on.

"G-get back…" he whispered, pushing her away as he doubled over in pain. She watched horrified as his cape flew up, forming into wings, his hair flying around him into points. His face seemed to flush, before his eyes shot open. Golden yellow eyes glowed as they made their way to her, staring at her in disbelief. Slowly, this creature stood up, walking to her. It bent down in front of her, placing it hand on her cheek. She watched quietly as tears fell from its eyes, dripping down and off its chin. She felt a pang in her heart, before carefully reaching up and whipping them away.

It was Chaos. He slowly closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, savoring it as though it would once again be his last. He thought that she was dead…he thought that he'd never see her again…he thought… To think, even someone like him has a heart, someone like him _can_ love. Granted, he knew that Vincent loved her, but at the moment Chaos loved her even more. He smiled at her touch, wishing that it could last forever. "Anna…" he spoke her name softly, though his voice was a bit rough. She smiled softly, a few tears falling. She remembered the very last time that she saw him. Hojo had taken her captive and then shot her right in front of him. She still remembered the searing pain that had gone through her at that moment. It had been absolutely terrible. She could only imagine what he had done after she had faded away. Poor Chaos… _Poor Chaos_ she thought to herself, before wrapping her arms around his middle, a few tears falling. Chaos just held her close to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Anna…" he whispered, holding her to him. That was one word that he would never forget to speak now, never in a million years. Slowly, he felt her growing weak beneath him, the strength in body giving out. "Anna?" he asked, calling her name. She didn't answer though, for she had fallen asleep, her head resting against his chest. He let out a soft growl, almost like a purr as he looked down at her affectionately.

Soon, he let out a faint growl, Vincent trying to fight for rights to his body. Chaos sighed, before relinquishing it, letting Vincent fall forward. Vincent grumbled a bit, looking down at Anna, finding her asleep. "What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?" he asked.

_No…I would never hurt my Anna_ Chaos said inside his head, though Vincent didn't catch the part where he had referred to her as his. Vincent never did trust that demon very much, but he did take him for his word this time. Vincent looked down at her with an unreadable face, before standing up, holding her in his arms. Quietly, he walked out of the forgotten city, and to the only really place that he knew. Seventh Heaven.

Seventh Heaven was a bar, that was run by to of his 'friends' as one might put them. His friends being Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. Cloud was now a delivery boy, so when he wasn't at the bar helping Tifa, he was out doing his job. Tifa herself, ran the bar itself. From drinks, to food, and even kicking a few people out on occasion.

He sighed quietly, pushing open the doors with his shoulder. "Vincent, how are you?" Tifa asked as he walked in. He just gave a small grunt, Anna still in his arms. Tifa looked at what he was holding, realizing that it was a young girl. "Who's she?" she asked. Vincent looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"An old friend…" he said quietly.

"You mean like me and Cloud?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No…older…much older" he said, looking down at Anna's sleeping face. He sighed again, walking up to his room with her.

"Would you like me to fix the two of you something to eat?" Tifa asked, shouting up the steps. Vincent nodded, knowing that Anna would likely be hungry when she woke back up. "Okay then." With that, Vincent walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to his bed, dusting it off a bit, before laying her down on it. He took his cape off, resting it on his chair by the windowsill. "How did you get here?" he asked quietly, his fingers brushing against the side of her face. Those eyes…they were so bright, it wasn't her. He remembered that her eyes had been more of a forest green color. One that had gone so well with her long chocolate brown hair. Even her hair had changed, no longer that deep chocolate brown, but now a rustic chestnut brown. Though, he supposed as long as she was okay, it didn't really matter. He sighed quietly, before sitting down in his chair, closing his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was actually here in front of him. It was a miracle indeed…

"Chaos…" she murmured in her sleep. This through him for a loop. Why in heavens name was she calling out for that monster? As he thought about this, Chaos was smiling, hearing her calling out for him instead of Vincent for once. He remembered that she had always called out for Vincent, but maybe that was changing now, that's what he hoped anyway.

Chaos soon started annoying Vincent, wanting to be let out as they saw her start turning in her sleep. "No…I'm not letting you out" Vincent said, quickly feeling a pain in his head as though Chaos were kicking it. "Would you stop that…" he said quietly, holding his head in his hands. He groaned as Chaos continued. "What is wrong with you?" Vincent whispered harshly, feeling a kick in the but almost. He raised an eye brow, wanting an answer.

_Let me out…_ Chaos said.

"No…Chaos…Vincent…" she cried out in her sleep, tossing and turning. At this, Vincent finally stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna" he called her name, shaking her a bit, but getting no response.

"No…no…" she cried. He knelt down beside her, closing his eyes as he felt himself change, Chaos taking over without much pain this time.

"Anna…" he said, placing a hand on her cheek, her body calming almost instantly. Chaos smirked at this, rubbing it in Vincent's face. Vincent didn't like this one bit.

Carefully, Chaos picked Anna up, laying down on the bed with her. Her body rested in his arms as she snuggled closer to him.

"Chaos…" she whispered, making him smile on the inside. He let out a soft growl, nuzzling his face into her hair for the first time in decades, inhaling her scent. He enjoyed her smell and the warmth that she gave to his arms, his muscles relaxing under her. He was surprised that Vincent was actually staying submissive still. Anna continued to sleep peacefully the entire time that she continued to lay in Chaos' arms. She felt safe in his arms, and somehow seemed to be able to tell who's arms they were, even in her sleep. She was peaceful and calm as long as she was in his arms.

About a hour later, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, their door opening. It was Tifa, and once she saw the scene in front of her, she freaked. She dropped the plate in her hands, the sound of it shattering echoing throughout the bar. Chaos looked up, Anna stirring. "Y-you…" Tifa spoke, horrified. Anna slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Tifa, then above her finding Chaos, her eyes grew slightly wide as she knew what was going.

"Please…don't be afraid" Anna said, standing up and walking a few steps forward. Tifa quickly grabbed her, pulling her behind her.

"Stay away from that monster, he's dangerous" Tifa said. At that moment, Anna's anger flared, pulling away from Tifa and running back to Chaos.

"He's not a monster" she yelled, holding onto Chaos. Chaos pulled her close to him, before standing up himself, Tifa took a step back.

Suddenly, Chaos changed back into Vincent. He nearly fell over, before catching himself.

"Tifa…don't worry…" he said, sitting down on the bed, holding his head. "He ment no harm. I know that it's hard to believe…but it's true" he told her, laying down on his back tiredly

"But…why did you even let him out?" she asked. Vincent gave her a dull look, still holding his head.

"Do you even have to ask?" he questioned, watching as it seemed to register to her.

"Oh…I see" she said, nodding faintly, before walking out of the room quickly.

"Vincent…?" Anna called shyly, looking at him.

"Hm?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Do you…mind if I lay down with you?" she asked. He looked at her curiously, before speaking.

"Go ahead…" he spoke quietly, closing his eyes again, feeling as she climbed up beside him and laid down. She rested her head against his chest, like she'd often do when they were younger. Even though they had grown up, some things still never changed.

Eventually, they both fell asleep like that, completely even forgetting about trying to even eat.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember, please REVIEW? Well, I gotta start on the next chapter of this or possibly work on one of my other stories, don't know yet. Anyway remember to review and happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Vincent woke up to find Anna still laying on him. A ghost of a smile formed on his face as he looked down at her. He was glad to have her back, glad to feel her touch, her warmth, and glad to have her close by his side again. In all honesty, there wasn't much that had changed about her. Granted, her hair was far, far longer than it had been. Then again, so was his. His hair used to be fairly short, now it was long, flowing down his back. That's what happens when you're locked away for nearly 30 years. Anna on the other hand…he still had no clue on what had happened with her. He did take notice to the scars on her face though. From Hojo no doubt. He could hear Chaos growling in his head at the mere thought of it. In fact, they both wished to be able to rip the man apart form the inside out. Also, when he had checked her shoulder, he saw the scars on her back. Surgical marks. _**Bastard **_they thought together.

He also looked at any exposed part of her body, coming across numerous scars as well. He couldn't believe how much damage that Hojo had done to the poor girl. He even noticed one that was behind her left ear.

"What did he do to you…?" Vincent asked quietly, stroking her hair lightly as she slept still. He remembered how when they were younger, he would run his fingers through her hair when she was sick. It always had a calming affect on her, and vice versa now that he thought about it. It was just something that they had grown up doing to help put one another at ease. Vincent especially when his grandmother died. He couldn't bare it. He remembered how Anna had stayed by his side for a solid week, helping to comfort him in his lose. Both their parents had died when they were young, so they both knew what it was like to be alone, but at least they still had each other. It continued to be true even now as they laid there together.

"_**Vincent"**_ Chaos spoke in his head.

"What?" Vincent asked, closing his eyes.

"_**Hojo did many things to her after the things he did to us**_" he said, leaving Vincent to think.

"I know that…" he whispered, still running his fingers gently through Anna's hair.

"_**Why do you do that?**_" Chaos asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, opening his eyes slightly.

"_**Run your fingers through her hair**_" Chaos said.

"It producing a calming effect for her…like it does us…why do you ask?"

"_**No particular reason really… All I ever did was hold her**_" Chaos told him.

"Why?"

"_**Why what?**_" Chaos asked.

"Why do you insist on holding her so much?" Vincent inquired, shifting a bit.

"_**I like it…why does it matter?**_"

"It just does…" Vincent said quietly, then realization popped into his head. "Why are you being so civil all of a sudden? Any other time you're a pain" he said. Chaos just growled a bit in his head, causing Vincent to twitch slightly. "You're infatuated with her…aren't you?" he asked, though stated more so than anything. Chaos growled loudly at him.

"_**Shut up…**_" Vincent smirked.

"You do…heh…when I was gone…that's what you were doing, you were with her all the time weren't you? You…protected her for me…" he said quietly.

"_**Someone had to since you had to go and die…**_" Chaos said smugly. This made Vincent's mood completely sour.

"Shut your mouth…you have no clue what you're talking about…" he whispered, venom dripping from every word.

"**_Sure I do_**" he said haughtily "_**You left her there, wallowing in pain and sorrow**_" he said. Vincent growled irritably.

"It wasn't my fault… I over heard him talking about his experiments…how he intended to use Anna…" Vincent whispered quietly, Chaos listened closely as he spoke. "I…I couldn't let him hurt her… When I addressed him on the matter…we got into an argument… When I threatened to take Anna away from there…he…that's when he shot me…" his voice faded out as he said this, pulling Anna a bit closer to him. "I made a promise to her…my grandmother…and her parents…to watch out for her…" Chaos went quiet after this, not willing to say anything further.

Shortly after, Anna started to stir, drawing Vincent's attention down to her. "Vincent…?" she called, opening her eyes, hugging him tightly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her curiously, but returning the hug.

"I'm glad…you're still here…it wasn't a dream after all" she said, smiling at him, a few tears falling. Vincent held her close, shushing her quietly, stroking her hair. She let out a quiet sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair gently, smiling to herself. "I missed you so much Vincent" she told him, her eyes closed tight. He just held onto her.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere this time…I promise" he said, making her look up at him. She looked up into his eyes, he was telling the truth. She gave a light nod. Soon, things were interupted by her stomach growling. This caused her to blush in embarrassment. "Hungry I see. Come on, let's get you something to eat" Vincent said, picking her up and then tossing her into the air for fun. She let out a squeal, screeching as he did this.

"Vincent!" she yelled as he caught her, holding her tight in his arms, not letting her go.

"What and let my favorite toy go running off?" he asked, grinning at her like he used to. She went red in the face when he said that. He couldn't help but laugh, something that he hadn't done in a very long time. "Let's go" he said, carrying her down the steps like a rag doll. It was actually a funny site to see, with Vincent being so tall, and Anna dangling at least a foot above the ground in his arms.

"Oh, you guys are up" a young woman said, coming up to them. "Hi, my name's Tifa" she said, introducing herself to Anna. Anna gave a small nod as Vincent continued to carry her around like a rag doll. Tifa laughed as she watched this, for her, this was very out of character for Vincent. Although, for Anna, it was perfectly normal and annoying. "Oh yeah, Vincent?" Tifa called from behind the bar. He turned to look at her. "The gang will be here tomorrow, just thought I'd let you know" she said, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. He then looked down at Anna, her looking up at him in turn. For a faint second, she could have sworn that his eyes turned gold.

"Vincent…?" she asked quietly. He just continued to start at him, his eyes flashing again. Her eyes widened slightly. "Chaos?" she asked.

"**Yes?" **She nearly flipped when she heard this.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly, knowing what Tifa's reaction would be.

"**Holding you**" he said, grinning happily.

"What did you do to Vincent?" she asked worriedly.

"**I kept nagging him…**" he said honestly. She looked at him for a moment.

"You just wanted to talk to me…didn't you?" she asked, smiling a bit, watching as he nodded. She gave out a faint sigh. "Mind putting me down?" she asked.

"**Yes, I do…**" She blinked at this and let out a faint laugh.

"You and Vincent are ridiculous" she told him. This just caused him to hold her tighter. He then nuzzled her neck, making her blush. "C-can Vincent see this?" she asked cautiously.

"**I'll tell him to close his eyes…**" Chaos whispered into her ear, the feeling of his hot breath on the back of her neck, making her hairs stand on end. He inhaled her scent, the smell intoxicating to him. "**You're mine**" he whispered lightly, causing her to blush.

"W-what?" it came out barely above a whisper.

"**You…are…mine**" he repeated slower so that she could hear him. At that point, heart was beating rapidly in her chest, racing like crazy. It started beating even faster though when he turned her around to face him, setting her on the floor lightly, and taking her face in his hand. She watched in awe as he brought his face down to hers, their lips meeting for the very first time. She felt her eyes close as she relaxed, finding that she was perhaps enjoying the kiss? It was so strange…kissing a man for the first time. That's right, it was her first kiss, her very first kiss. Halfway through the kiss, Chaos deliberately changed back into Vincent, leaving him there kissing her. This too was new for him, especially since it was Anna that he was kissing, his childhood friend. He allowed himself to finish it though, enjoying what he could, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his.

When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that it was Vincent. "V-Vincent…I…I…" she tried to speak, but was terrible at it. She couldn't believe it, Chaos had tricked her. Her face was bright red, her hands were even shaking. She couldn't take it any longer and ran out of the bar. She was so confused, she had to get out of there and think. So she ran, running out of the city, eventually ending up on a hill. Soon, she found herself crying even. She was so confused, and she hated being confused, Vincent knew that better than anyone. It frustrated her so bad, she just couldn't stand it. Now things would never be the same between her and Vincent…never. She sighed quietly, hugging herself as the cool afternoon air blew against her, causing her to shiver. "Why…why did he have to go and do that to me?" she asked quietly, another tear falling from her bright blue eyes. "Vincent…Chaos…why?" she whispered.

"Sister!" she heard someone shout. Then, she saw someone running in front of her, before knocking her out. The last thing that she saw, was silver hair, then darkness.

"_Vincent…Chaos…"_ she whispered in her mind, darkness all around her.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 11. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual, but I had to end it there so that I could start the next chapter properly. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and remember REVIEW please? Please and thank you. Byebye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 12**

Back at the bar, Vincent could be seen pacing back and forth. It had been hours now since she ran off. This wasn't like Anna, she never ran off for that long. It wasn't like how he would ran off and hide for a few days at a time or anything. No, she would never do something like that, something was dreadfully wrong with this picture. Something had happened to her…

"Anna…" he whispered. "_Why did you have to go and do that!?_" he yelled at Chaos in his mind.

"_**She'll come back, just like we do**_**" **Chaos said.

"_No she won't, she's not like us, she doesn't go and run off for days at a time_" Vincent told him, his temper flaring up a bit.

"_**I never said she was like us**_**" **Chaos retorted.

"_Chaos…" _Vincent started.

"_**Hm?**_**"**

"_She may be sensitive about certain things, but she's not stupid…I've seen how she is…something has happened to her_" Vincent spoke, his hands curling into fists.

"_**Then we must find her**_" Chaos said, growling. If anyone had touched her, he kill them and rip them apart. So, with that, they left in search of Anna. Chaos could smell her scent. "_**Outside of Edge**_" he said as they continued to run. Something just didn't feel right about all of this, something was seriously off. Once they got outside of Edge, they looked around. "_**She should have been right where we're standing…**_" That's when they saw bike marks on the ground.

"Someone…took her" Vincent said, his eyes growing cold and hard. "Chaos…take to the sky!" he said, falling into Chaos' control. A moment later, Chaos could be seen soaring into the sky, high above the ground. He followed the faint smell of her scent the best he could, but found that he eventually lost it. He growled in frustration.

"**Where is she…" **he said quietly, wishing that he could find her and bring her back.

When Anna finally woke up, she found that she was back in the forest that she woke up in for the first time. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Where…am I?" she asked quietly, looking around for some sort of clue. She heard footsteps coming her way and turned her head to look in their direction.

"Ah, sister is finally awake" a guy with long silver hair said, walking up to her, before crouching down. He then took her face in his hand, moving it back and forth curiously. She just stared at him, too scared to move. "They tried to hide her appearance from us brother, but they didn't hide her eyes very well" he said, turning his head to another guy, this one had medium length silver hair. He also seemed to be the youngest of the two.

"You're quite right Yazoo" the young man said. She now looked at the one known as Yazoo.

"Who…who are you people?" she asked. He just stared at her, before a faint smirk came to form on his lips.

"Well…I'm Yazoo…that's Kadaj" he said, pointing to the younger one "and _that_ is Loz" he said, pointing to the newest intruder that stepped forward. She stared at him. He had fairly short silver hair that was spiked slightly. He was also fairly muscled compared to Yazoo and Kadaj.

_He must be the strong one _she thought to herself. She then watched as Loz came up to her, checking her head.

"Does your head still hurt sister?" he asked kindly. She shook her head, no use in worrying anyone when she could barely feel it anymore. "That's good" he said, smiling at her. She found this odd for some reason, but she didn't know why.

"Why…why do…you call me sister?" she asked curiously. She then watched as Kadaj came up to her, kneeling down in front of her, before resting his forehead against her. For some reason, this felt calming to her, so she closed her eyes. She felt him weave his hands and arms around her neck and shoulders, his hands going to her back.

"You're family" he said, unknowingly to her, a smirk was forming on his face. "And…you have the stigma…" he whispered into her ear.

"Wha…" she whispered faintly, before pain shot through her spine, right where is hand was. She screamed in pain as he grinned. A black spot was slowly forming on her back from his hand. She screamed out in pain, desperately wishing for it to stop, tears fell. "AH!!!" a large scream came from her throat.

In the distance, Chaos was still flying. Both he and Vincent heard the scream.

"**Anna!!**"

"_Anna!_"

They both shouted her name at the same time, before flying forward at full speed to find her. Chaos followed in the direction of the scream, hearing it continue. She was in pain…great pain right now, and it was tearing them apart on the inside, both of them. "_**We're coming Anna**_" they said simultaneously.

Anna screamed out in pain again as the feeling continued to spread through her entire body. Loz watched with worry as Yazoo just stood there watching, a smirk on his face that mirror that of the one Kadaj currently wore. She continued to scream out in pain as it worked its way to her head, pain coercing through it. She doubled over, screaming as she held her head in her hands. Images ran through her head. A tall man surround by flames, with long silver hair flowing down his back, glowing blue green eyes. Other images ran through her head too, some of Vincent and Chaos, some of her younger years. Finally, she let out another ear piercing scream. "VINCENT!!!" she yelled, tears falling as she yelled for help, she could barely move as she laid there in pain. It felt like it was trying to reorder her mind.

When Anna screamed out for Vincent, Chaos was able to pin point her location, quickly swooping down into the forest. His eyes were brighter, burning like a thousand sun, his skin was darker too with rage. Once he saw them, he let out a roar in rage, tearing through them to get to her. "**Anna!**" Chaos shouted, going to her side. The boys on the other hand back away from him, keeping a safe distance between them and the monster. Chaos growled as Anna continued to shake in pain, holding her head tightly in her hands, tears pouring from her eyes. Chaos knew that he had to get her out of there and fast, before something else decided to happen to her.

So quickly, he lifted her into his arms, before growling at the three silver haired men. He had his large fangs bared, letting loose a deadly snarl from his lips. "**If you EVER touch her again…I'll kill you…**" he growled, eyes hell bent on death. Quickly, he flew into the sky above, flying back to safety. Once they were over old Midgar though, he felt a sudden pain in his chest, causing him to plummet to the ground. He broke through the roof of an old church, and down onto a small meadow of flowers. "**Ugh…**" after that, he blacked out, changing back into Vincent.

_They laid there in a field of flowers, all three of them. Anna herself, had one on each side of her, both of them with their faces towards her own. All three of them were asleep, just laying there in blissful, piece and quiet. "The three of you…make sure to take care of each other" a young woman's voice echoed around them as they slept. Both Chaos and Vincent laid there, each holding on to one of Anna hands, her hands against their faces. It was so quiet and calm, perfectly peaceful._

After a while, they all woke up, though Vincent was still in control of his body. When Vincent opened his eyes, he found him staring into Anna's electric blue ones. He had to admit that they were both beautiful and enticing. She smiled at him. "You came for me…" she whispered, a tear slowly falling from her eye, only to be whipped away by Vincent's thumb gently.

"Always…" he whispered back, before getting enough courage to kiss her. She could feel her breath catch in her throat as he did this, her mouth going a bit slack. After a moment though, she closed her eyes, quietly kissing back. This was so wrong, but so right, she couldn't help it. Once again, half way through the kiss, they changed. This left Anna kissing Chaos in the end, holding his face lightly in her hands. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked at seeing Chaos, her cheeks quickly flushing crimson red

"C-Chaos…" she stuttered. He just grinned at her, before taking her into his arms and kissing her lovingly. He held her close to his body, running his hand through her hair to loosen her up a bit.

"M…" This was way more than she was used to. She had just kissed Vincent, then Chaos, and now Chaos was kissing HER. Lord have mercy, this was confusing. Both felt so right, but at the same time so wrong. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Then halfway through a second time they changed…AGAIN. So Vincent was left there with Anna's arms around his neck, kissing her lovingly, just as Chaos had. He found it strange how Chaos was allowing the switch so often now and without pain. Now, he was actually letting Vincent enjoy himself, letting him kiss and hold Anna. When the two opened their eyes, Anna saw that it was Vincent again. Her face was as red as his eyes now. She swallowed. "V-Vincent…" she stuttered. He gave her a faint smile, kissing her gently, before pulling away. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know Anna, your guess is as good as mine" he said, holding her to him, before sitting up a bit. This caused her to fall on him, causing her to blush even more. He gave out a light chuckle at this.

"S-sorry…" she choked out.

"Vincent?" someone called out. They turned their heads to find a man with blond spikey hair and blue eyes looking at them.

"Who's he?" Anna asked Vincent, looking at him.

"Cloud…" he said, responding to her question

"Cloud?" she asked Vincent curiously.

"Who's asking and who are you?" Cloud asked, staring at Anna. Vincent placed his arm around her, causing her to wince as it touched her back.

"Ah…" she whined. Vincent looked down at her with a worried look on his face, before carefully lifting the back of her shirt, his face holding a look of shock on it.

"When…" he couldn't find the words as he let his fingers graze her back, causing her to wince. "Anna…" he whispered quietly. Cloud walked over and looked at her too, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at her back.

"The stigma…" he said quietly, seeing the black spot that covered a quarter of her back. They watched as black stuff started to leak out, her body shaking in pain, tears falling as she cried. Clod walked over to a chest, pulling out a rag and handing it to Vincent, who took it from him. Vincent placed it on her back, soaking it up, the liquid of sorts staining the rag.

Suddenly, she let out a scream as the pain traveled to her head again. Quickly, she gripped her head in pain, curling up into a ball. "Make it stop…make it stop…just…make it stop" she cried, shaking from the pain. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted it to stop and go away. It almost felt as though it were eating away at her body.

"Anna…" Vincent whispered, before slowly staring to run his fingers through her hair, it seemed to help her a little. It didn't help much though, but at least it was something. She groaned out in pain, her fingers curling slightly as she laid there crying. Neither Vincent or Cloud knew what to do.

"How long has she been like this?" Cloud asked, looking down at them.

"Only a few hours or so" Vincent said, stroking her hair softly, trying to ease her pain.

"M…" she groaned again, tears continuing to spill from her eyes. He could feel Chaos getting angry inside, knowing that this was the fault of a certain silver haired man. He had hurt her, and what ever it was, was still hurting her. She cried out in pain, suddenly clutching her chest as though it were burning a hole through her.

"What caused this?" he asked, looking at the two of them. Vincent closed his eyes, emitting a faint growl.

"Three silver haired men…"

* * *

**Ok people, there's chapter 12, I hope everyone enjoyed. Also, I know that it's a little tense right now with the suspence, but don't worry because I'll be fixing things soon. Anyway, I'd appreciate any feedback that people are willing to give. I actually need some ideas for both this story and my other one "A Project Called Angel". Remember REVIEW please and thank you. Byebye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 13**

When Anna finally woke up, she found her laying on a bed with no shirt on, and bandages around her upper torso. They bound her chest a bit from the tightness. "Mmm…" she groans. She was actually laying on her stomach. The only piece of clothing on her body was a pair of red and black boxer short. _Vincent_ she thought quietly to her self, letting out a slight laugh as she realized they were his. Carefully, she pushed herself up a bit, before getting off the bed. She then went to the door, opening it, before walking out into the hallway. She looked around before slowly making her way downstairs. Though near the bottom, she started to fall, only to have someone catch her though. That someone happened to be Cloud.

"Careful" he said, holding her up. "Why are you out of bed anyway?" he asked, looking down at her. She swallowed, before speaking.

"Where…where is Vincent?" she whispered, wanting to know where her friend was.

"He's out at the moment, he should be back soon though" he informed her, helping her stand back up properly. She gave him a quiet thank you, before going and sitting down on one of the chair at a nearby table. She winced when her back made contact with the chair. Unknown to her, Cloud actually felt sorry for her, for he too had the stigma. Currently, Tifa was out picking something, so he could easily talk to Anna if he wanted to. "Your pain…it…must be worse than mine" he spoke quietly. This caused he to look at him for a moment.

"Worse than…yours?" she asked curiously. He nodded his head in response. "You mean…you have…" she couldn't really finish as she watched him nod his head, confirming her question and theory at the moment. Cloud didn't know why, but he felt as though it were safe to show her, so he did. Slowly, he pulled away the long sleeve covering his left arm, removing the wrapping of cloth. There it was, the stigma, laying on his upper arm.

"We both have the same thing" he said quietly. She gave a slight gasp when she saw it, shocked that he had the same thing. She then looked down for a moment, not really sure what to say or what to do.

"Does it hurt?" she finally asked.

"Yes…occasionally it does" he told her, before wrapping his arm back up. He didn't want Tifa walking in and seeing it. No soon did he do this, Tifa walked into the bar.

"Anna! Lord, what are you doing out here?" Tifa asked, walking over to her. When she reached her, she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to wince. That shoulder had part of the stigma on it. "Oh, sorry" she said nervously, before taking a look at her back. A dingy black had covered most of the wrapping that was placed on her. It was far worse than Cloud's arm, that was for sure.

"Mmm…" she gave out a faint groan, before falling forward, Cloud catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Anna?" Tifa called out, but got nothing. "Anna!?" she tried again, but still got nothing. Cloud checked her forehead, only to find out that she had a high fever.

"She's sick Tifa" he explained as Anna moaned in pain. Cloud lifted her up in his arms carefully, before slowly making his way back upstairs, and into Vincent's room where she'd been staying currently. Vincent had made sure that Cloud knew that the room was to be shared by him Anna now. Cloud knew that Anna must be very special to Vincent for him to be doing that.

Cloud made sure to lay Anna down on her stomach, avoiding any further pain than what was necessary. As a result of having her on her stomach, he had to wrap cold cloths around her wrists to help keep her body temperature down to a decent level.

Once back down stairs, Cloud sat and talked with Tifa a bit. They both knew about her stigma, although, Anna was the only one that knew about his and he preferred to keep it that way. Although, he was sure that Vincent probably knew about it though. After all, that man knew everything it seemed. He had learned over time, that Vincent was a very observant person, and picked up on things quickly to say the least. Cloud was glad that they were friends though. He knew that he could always trust Vincent, and that Vincent would always be by their side.

After a while, Cloud heard the doors to the bar opening, Vincent stepping through them. "Hey Vincent" Cloud called, waving him over, Vincent obliged. "Anna's upstairs in your room. She came down earlier though, then ended up collapsing after a bit" he informed him. Vincent gave a curt nod, before making his way upstairs into his room. There, he found Anna laying on her stomach, wash cloths wrapped around her wrists. He walked up to her quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. She seemed to stir a bit as he did this, opening her eyes a moment later. Her expression was tired, pained, lonely…

"Vincent…" she whispered, her eyes looking up at him. He looked down at her, giving her a small smile, placing a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes again as he did this, relaxing a bit. He always did know how to calm her spirits. Vincent made sure to close the door, before coming back over to her and laying down beside her. He pulled her on top of him a bit, letting her get comfortable, since she couldn't lay on her back right now. She let out a contented sigh as she laid there with him, feeling as he ran his fingers through her hair. Soon, she found Chaos in his place, carefully holding her close to him. She smiled softly, snuggling up to him, enjoying having him with her. She didn't really understand it, but she knew that she cared for Chaos. She cared for Vincent too, but there was just something about Chaos in particular. Maybe it was the fact that he still had his wild instincts intact. It could have been his need to protect her or his willingness to be beside her, she didn't really know for sure. What she did know, was that she cared for him deeply…more than Vincent. Though she'd never let Vincent know that…he was…family. She sighed quietly, contemplating things in her head, though this made Chaos look at her.

"**Anna?" **his voice rang out into her ears, making her look up at him.

"Hm?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. He just looked down at her curiously.

"**Something…is wrong?**" he asked, carefully brushing his fingers against her face, before an idea popped into his head. He knew that she wouldn't tell him, so he decided to have a bit of fun. "**Say my name?**" he asked, grinning at her slightly. She gave him a funny look, though still said his name.

"Chaos…" she said quietly, making him smile.

"**Say it again**" he told her.

"Chaos" she said his name again.

"**One…more…time?**" he asked, slowly bringing his face towards hers.

"Chao…m…" she didn't finish as their lips met in a loving kiss. He had deliberately done that in order to kiss her, and it worked. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that he'd done it on purpose. "You're sneaky" she whispered, before kissing him lightly.

"**I know, don't you just…love it?**" he asked, whispering the last part into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What if I say no?" she asked. This only caused him to look at her, giving her a blank look, before turning her head up to look at him. He was grinning.

"**I know that you do. It's so obvious, how could anyone miss it?**" he teased, before capturing her lips with his. Oh, how he loved kissing her with a passion. She was surprised that he had yet to change back into Vincent, normally he would have changed by now and left her hanging. After a minute or two, he pulled back, resting his head against hers.

"Happy now?" she asked, glancing up at him. He nodded his head happily, his eyes locking with hers.

"**Very**" he breathed out, smiling a bit as he did so. She gave out a small laugh at his response.

"It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?" she asked, smiling at him. He grinned at this, pulling her against him some more, bringing his lips to her ear.

"**As long as I have you by my side…I'll be satisfied**" he said, whispering into her ear, causing her face to turn three shades of red.

"Chaos…" she whispered, not really knowing how to respond to this. As though sensing her dilemma, he merely placed her head upon his chest, allowing her to hear the sound of his heart beat. What found strange though, was how there seemed to be two hearts beating at once. Vincent and Chaos, two different people, but connected as one. "Two heart beats…in one…" she whispered quietly to herself, closing her eyes as her head laid on his chest.

"**There may be two of us Anna…but you may only belong to one of us…and…**" he looked straight at her, staring into her eyes as his eyes grew brighter "**…you're mine…**" he told her quietly, a small possessive growl coming from him. What he did next though, shocked her to no end. Within a moment, he had her pinned against him, holding her to him tightly.

"Chaos what are you…" she started, but before she could say anything else, he had her lips locked with his. Seconds later, his lips were on her neck, kissing it as though trying to numb it. He trailed kisses all the way down her neck and to her collar bone, before his mouth opened wide, revealing his fangs. A second later, pain shot through her neck as his fangs pierced through her skin. She let out a sharp cry of pain, which Chaos quickly covered with his hand, muffling it. He didn't like causing her pain, but in his mind, this HAD to be done. A few tears fell as they laid there, Chaos' fangs within her skin. After what seemed like an eternity, Chaos fine drew back his fangs from her neck, slowly licking away the blood. This caused a shiver to run down her spine. Once he was done, he removed his hand from her mouth, replacing it with his lips. He kissed her softly, before pulling back, staring at her. His eyes were still glowing with their feral nature, but had dimmed down a bit.

"**Now you're mine**" he told her happily, gently stroking the lovely bite mark that lay between her neck and collar bone. He nuzzled her cheek lightly with his face, purring almost. At the same time, she was trying to fight away the darkness that was engulfing her, but it wasn't working. Soon, she was out like a light, Chaos still nuzzling her cheek.

Not long after, Chaos groaned as Vincent fought for control, quickly attaining it. Once Vincent gained control, he was outraged at what he had found. There, on Anna's neck, he had found the bite mark. "Chaos…" Vincent growled angrily at the demon inside of him, only to receive a hearty chuckle from him. "What…did…you…do…" he growled, eyes narrowed at the spot.

"_**What do you mean? I merely made her mine as it should be**_" Chaos told him confidently, only furthering to infuriate Vincent. Vincent's eyes grew slightly wider with fury.

"You mean you claimed her…!?" he said harshly.

"_**Oh no my friend, **_**claiming**_** her, will come later. I merely marked her to show that she's mine**_" he informed him, a knowing smirk on Chaos' face. He knew that he'd struck a nerve and he was reveling in it.

"You won't touch her" Vincent spat back, his hand twitching slightly.

"_**That's where you're mistaken Vinnie boy…she's mine to do with how ever I please…**__" _Chaos stated, growling at the end for emphasis on what was his. Vincent's fingers curled up tightly upon hearing this.

"You won't touch her!" Vincent said again, making it clear to what he was saying.

"_**She's…MINE**_**!**" Chaos raged, sending a wave of pain through Vincent's pain.

"Ah!" he grunted, clutching his chest. "Bastard…" he spat, trying to remain steady.

The two of them bickered back and forth for hours, until Anna began to stir, her eyes opening slowly. "Chaos…" she murmured. This caused Chaos to grin.

"_**See? What did I tell you? She's mine**_" Chaos announced happily to Vincent, before regaining control and sitting in front of Anna. The moment that she was fully awake though, she shoved him off of the bed and onto the floor, glaring.

"You jerk!" she shouted.

"_You were saying?_" Vincent inquired, a smug look on his face. Chaos just growled at him, before leaping back onto the bed and pinning her down.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, struggling against him. In seconds, his lips were upon hers, quieting her struggles instantly.

"**_Mine…"_** he answered Vincent, grinning into the kiss, before pulling her up against him. Anna's mind was spinning as she laid there. One moment she was a rage of fire, then the next, barely a simmer. Why did he always have to do that to her? She just didn't understand it.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 13. Sorry for the wait everyone, I kind of had a tough time thinking of what to write, but I don't think I have to worry about that anymore. Oh yeah, and I'll be adding a new OC soon. Remember REVIEW that way I know how I'm doing and how well everyone likes it. Please and thank you. Byebye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Anna could be seen with a glare on her face. She just couldn't believe that Chaos had actually gone and bit her. I mean, how does that make her his anyway? She sighed quietly, placing her head down on the bar counter, her shoulders hunched over a bit. When Tifa had first noticed the bite mark, she had decided to keep her distance from Anna, causing her to get even more upset.

Slowly, she raised her head back up, standing from her stool. She closed her eyes for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. She had to get out of here for a little bit, even though, she knew that vincent wouldn't be very pleased when he got back from wherever it was that he was at. So quietly, she walked out of the bar and into the streets. She just needed to get some fresh air.

The whole time that she was out, she felt as though she were being watched or something. She hated that feeling because half the time, it was true.

Eventually, she came across an old playground, a couple children playing. Soon though, they ran off, playing somewhere else in the city. She sighed quietly, before carefully sitting down on a swing, swinging back and forth. She closed her eyes, enjoying herself, feeling as she once did long ago. A tear slowly fell as she thought about things.

"Hey Lady! You okay?" a voice called, causing her to jump and fall backwards off of the swing.

"Ow…" she groaned, holding the back of her head. She heard footsteps running towards her, a face soon looking down at hers.

"Here, let me help" the person said, extending their hand, which Anna took gratefully.

"Thank you" she whispered, allowing them to pull her back up. When she finally sat back up, is when she noticed the person in front of her. It was a young man, with firey red hair and green eyes. His hair itself, was pulled back into a ponytail, bangs hanging down on the sides of his face. He also had sunglasses on top of his head. Over all, he was actually pretty cute in her opinion. I mean, after all, he _did_ have a nice build from what she could tell.

"No problem pretty lady" he said, smiling at her.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, looking up at him as he stood in front of her.

"The name's Reno" he said, introducing himself.

"Reno…" she whispered quietly to herself.

"At your service dear lady, and who might I ask are you?" he questioned.

"Anna…Anna Carter" she told him quietly, before looking down at her hands.

"Ah…a lovely name for a lovely lady" he she before grabbing her hand and bringing it close to his face, placing a gentle kiss upon it. "Now my dear lady, may I ask why you're out here all by yourself?" Reno asked curiously.

"I…I needed some fresh air…to think" she admitted, looking down.

"Anna!" a voice called out from behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Vincent?" she said, surprised. Indeed it was vincent walking toward her at a quick pace, his eyes set on Reno, who quickly backed up.

"Anna, let's go back to the bar" he told her, taking hold of her hand, dragging her away from Reno. Vincent seemed irritable for some reason and didn't realize how tightly he was holding onto her wrist.

"Ow…" she whined, trying to get him to let go.

"Sorry…" he whispered, detaching himself from her wrist, watching as she rubbed it gently.

"Vincent…what…what's wrong?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. He just turned his head to the side, averting his eyes. "Vincent" she spoke firmly, getting his attention.

"It's nothing…" he said, trying to avoid it. Right then and there, she stopped in her tracks, arms crossed. He turned around to look at her. "Anna?" he asked.

"No Vincent. Something is wrong, I want to know what it is. Now, don't lie to me, you know I hate liars" she told him bitterly. Her parents often lied to her when she was small, so she grew to hate it. He sighed quietly, before walking up to her, and placing his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered tiredly, closing his eyes. "Come on" he said, placing his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the city. Soon, they were on the outskirts of Edge, high atop a hill overlooking the city. "Anna…I need to talk to you about something" he told her.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down beside him on the ground.

"Chaos…" he said quietly, looking out at the city.

"What about him?" she asked, still slightly bitter toward Chaos at the moment.

"Last night…when he…" Vincent tried to get the proper words out.

"The jerk bit me…what about it?" she asked sourly. Vincent chuckled slightly at this.

"It bothers me Anna…because he wants you" Vincent told her. She just sighed, standing up.

"I already know that Vincent…he thinks that I'm his…so he decided to make it very apparent" she told him, her voice rising slightly as she moved the collar of her shirt a bit, the bite mark showing. Once again, Vincent felt angered at the sight of it.

"He had no right…" Vincent whispered to himself, not meaning for her to hear it, but she did.

"Heh…you're telling me…" she laughed dryly. She then started thinking about their past. "Hey Vincent…I know that this is kind of off the subject…but"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember…about a month before everything happened with you…that night in the park?" she asked, gazing over at him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, we were talking about what you wanted for your future, why?" he asked, standing up and looking at her.

"Whenever it is…that I get married…would you still be the one to give me away?" she asked quietly, staring out at the city. He stiffened, but she didn't see it.

"_**Ha! Can you answer that one Vinnie boy? You can't give her away to yourself, that means me**_" Chaos told him happily. Vincent knew that he was right though…she wasn't his. She might be his best friend…but…he couldn't have her.

"Yes…" he said quietly, his mood going down hill to Chaos' pleasure, and his will power fading. Soon, vincent relinquished his control over his body, letting Chaos have it. Vincent couldn't stand there any longer, but he knew that he couldn't run away from her, so he gave Chaos control.

"Vincent I…" she stopped as she turned around. "Chaos?" she asked curiously, utterly confused. "Why did Vincent…"

"**He's not feeling well I'm afraid**" Chaos told her, although it wasn't completely a lie at this point. Right now, vincent just wished to disappear for a couple days. She took a few steps back away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the moment. The thing that she neglected to realize though, was the edge of the hill. "**Anna!**" he called, but it was already too late, she'd taken that final step. So quickly, he jumped after her, grabbing hold of her as they tumbled down the hill together. Once they reached the bottom, they were completely dizzy. Anna tried to stand up, but found herself swaying all over the place until she fell down.

"Di…zzyyyyy" she whined, laying back. Her mind was spinning now. After enough of the dizziness went away, she looked over at Chaos, finding that he hadn't moved. "Oh no…Chaos!" Quickly, she got up and ran over to him. "Chaos, are you ok?" she asked. He didn't respond. She shook him a bit, leaning down as she sat by his side. "Chaos?" she called out again. This time, he opened his eye, quickly pulling her head towards his. That was when he kissed her, grinning happily. She just blinked, not knowing what to do. After a moment, she got up, kicking his side. "Jerk!" she said, walking away. He just grinned, before getting up and running after her, picking her up in his arms. This caused her to let out a startled yelp. "Chaos!" she shouted, kicking her legs around since they weren't touching the ground.

"**Mine**" he said, whispering into her ear, before kissing her cheek. When he did this, she could feel his fangs slightly, given how big they are.

"And what makes you think that I'm yours?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. He just grinned, before leaning down and placing his lips upon the bite mark.

"**This…**" he said quietly, before turning her head and kissing her on the lips. "**And this…**" he said quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Chaos?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"**Hm?**" he asked, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. She closed her eyes before speaking.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"**Anna…**" he spoke her name quietly, placing her back down on the ground. It was then that he turned her around to face him, resting his forehead against hers. "What am I?" he whispered, gazing down into her eyes. She gave him a funny look before speaking.

"You're like me…just stronger" she told him. He gave her a small smile.

"**What does everyone else call me?**" he asked. She looked down for a moment.

"A…monster…" she whispered.

"**I'm a demon…everyone either fears or hates me Anna…everyone but you**" he whispered, caressing her cheek softly, causing her to close her eyes.

"I'm not like everyone Chaos" she told him, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her cheek.

"**Precisely…that's what makes you special. Anna…you were meant for me…meant to be mine**" he spoke softly into her ear, before kissing her softly.

"But…what about Vincent?" she asked, in her head, referring to the kissing.

"**That was me…**" he admitted honestly.

"You mean…you…" He nodded his head, before pulling her to him, holding her close.

"**As I said…you're mine**" he spoke softly to her, his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. After he said all of that, it actually didn't sound so out there…it made sense in a way.

"_Fine…you win…she's…yours_" Vincent whispered quietly, making Chaos grin. Now, all that was left for him to do, was claim her. Although, he knew that he couldn't do that right now, at least not without scaring her away. He definitely didn't want to do that.

"**Anna?**"

"Hm?"

"**Do you…like being with me?**" he whispered quietly, keeping her close to him. She turned her head upwards, looking at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"**I'm…curious**" he said quietly.

"Yes…I like being with you" she told him, resting her head against him. This caused him to smile, a genuine smile, fangs included of course.

"**Stay with me then?**" he asked her, looking down at her. She nodded her head, giving away her answer.

"Always…" she whispered, a tear falling from her eye, only to be whipped away by Chaos.

"**May I?"** he asked quietly.

"Yes…" she said, slowly leaning up as he brought her closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. This was the very first time that Chaos had actually asked for permission. I guess that there's a first for everything though, right?

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 14 guys. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Remember please REVIEW? I want to know your thoughts, feelings, and ideas on my story. Please and thank you. Byebye.**


	16. Chapter 15

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 15**

It had now been two weeks since Anna had seen Vincent, which meant Chaos too. It was as if he just ran away all together. Both Cloud and Tifa could see her depression easily as a result of this. Even though Cloud wouldn't admit it, he felt sorry for her, he didn't like seeing her like this. Quietly, he got up out of his seat and walked upstairs into her/Vincent's room. It was there that he found her sitting upon the windowsill, just staring outside at nothing in particular. "Anna?" he called out, not getting a response. When she wouldn't answer him, he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anna?" he tried again. This time, she turned her head to look at him.

"Where's Vincent?" she whispered, trying not to cry. Even when they were younger, he'd never run away for this long. Was he really that upset with her?

"I don't know Anna" Cloud told her, not really sure what else to say. Cloud then watched helplessly as a tear slid down her face, she really was sad. "Hey, it'll be alright, okay? I'm sure he'll be back soon" Cloud said, trying to comfort her.

What they didn't know, was that Vincent had been hiding in the Forgotten City for the two weeks. Vincent sat there everyday among the glowing white trees, some how finding a slight bit of comfort in them. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go back just yet, though Chaos was driving him crazy. "_**I want to see my Anna**_" he would often complain, then shortly after, send a wave of pain through Vincent when he refused to comply.

"Leave me alone…" Vincent said quietly, getting annoyed by the demon inside of him. It was then that he heard a noise nearby. Quietly, he looked out around him from the tree that he was sitting in, spotting a young woman. She seemed hurt, her long raven black hair covering her shoulders. From what he could see, she also had a busted lip and what looked like a hand print on her face. Abuse. That was the first word that came into Vincent's mind. Quietly, he jumped down from his spot in the tree, landing a few feet from her. He watched as she jumped.

"G-get away from me!" she shouted angrily, fear lacing her voice. "Stay back!" she yelled as he walked a few steps closer, only to have her back up. It was only then, that Vincent noticed the true extent to her bruising. It wasn't just a busted lip or a hand print on her face. The sleeve of her shirt was torn, bruises lining her arm. She even had bruises on here neck where it looked like someone had attempted to strangle her.

"Are you…alright?" he asked in a quiet voice, watching as she fell backwards, drawing her knees to her chest. She looked exhausted as though she'd been running forever. She just remained silent. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked bitterly, glaring daggers at the man in front of her.

"Humor me?" he said dryly. He was surprised when she actually decided to answer him though.

"Ariana…" she whispered, unwilling to say anything further.

"Who did this to you?" Vincent asked, looking down at her battered form.

"…" she didn't say a word. The whole time, she just sat there glaring at the ground, eyes ice cold. Vincent tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly smacked it away, anger apparent on her face. "Don't touch me!" she growled, glaring at him hard. If looks could kill and Vincent could die, then he'd be dead right night, ten times over. She had so much hatred in her eyes, so much that it was unnatural. He could fell Chaos getting annoyed, knowing full well that that was never any good.

Vincent stood there, staring at her for a moment, before kneeling down in front of her assessing the damage. The girl was in shambles, complete shambles. She just continued to glare at him for a while, before he tossed a water bottle down in front of her, standing up and walking away into the tree. After a few moments, the grabbed it, downing the water inside of it completely. It didn't take long though, before she fell asleep, darkness taking over her.

A few hours later, footsteps were heard walking up the stairs inside the bar. Quietly, Anna's door opened, revealing her to be laying against the windowsill in a light sleep. She never knew that anyone had entered the room as the stranger made their way toward her. Quietly, they wrapped their arms around her, one hand covering her mouth as she opened her eyes. She let out a startled yelp, a chuckle accompanying her as she did this. The hand was then removed from her mouth. "Chaos!" she cried out, attaching herself to the large demon before her. He just looked down at her, a small smile on his face as he stroked her cheek softly.

"**Anna**" he whispered, holding her close to him. In return, she hugged him.

"Where were you guys?" she asked, looking up at him. He let out a dry laugh.

"_**I could always call you a wimp**_" Chaos told Vincent, trying not to grin.

"_Just shut up and answer her question_" Vincent spoke quietly.

"**My dear Anna, I'm afraid to say…your **_**friend**_** is a bit of a **_**wimp**_" he told her, a smug look on his face. He could hear Vincent growling at him in irritation.

"A wimp?" Anna asked curiously.

"**Yes, I'm afraid that he has a habit of…running away from his problems**" he informed her, angering Vincent even further to Chaos' pleasure. Anna just sighed.

"Vincent…" she whispered, pain evident in her voice. Chaos looked down at her, lifting her chin up to face him.

"**Don't worry though, I came back for you didn't I?**" he asked, smiling at her, fangs showing. She nodded her head quietly, before Chaos leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He enjoyed the feeling greatly. "**How I've missed your lips**" he cooed in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. She blushed when she felt his fangs nibbling lightly on her ear, the sharp daggers nearly braking the skin. She let out a small whimper, making him chuckle. "**What's wrong?**" he asked, a smoothness in his voice.

"N-nothing" she whispered. He just grinned at her, before nuzzling her neck affectionately, breathing in her scent.

"**Really now**" he said it more along a teasing line than anything else, before kissing her neck. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his nail tracing over the bite mark he'd left on her.

"Y-you're…l-like a vampire" she squeaked out, causing him to grin.

"**Is that what you think?**" he asked playfully, letting his fangs graze her neck slightly. He purred into her ear. "**In a way…you're right**" he whispered, nuzzling her neck with his face, enjoying her lovely scent. She gulped, the muscles in her neck contracting, pulling a bit as they became restricted. He grinned at this, feeling her tense against his skin. "**Mind if I have a bite?**" he asked, though he didn't really wait for an answer as he bit down on her neck, biting as gently as possible. She stiffened, making it hurt more than what it should have. She whimpered, feeling his fangs in her neck. She felt herself get slightly light headed, though it wasn't from him taking blood. No, he was taking energy. She could hear him groan happily, before slowly sliding his fangs out of her neck, licking the wound. "**I can feel your energy flowing inside of me…it feels…so good**" he cooed into her ear, holding her against him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Vincent on the other hand, sat there angrily.

"_You BIT her!_" he growled hatefully.

"_**She's mine…if I want to **_**bite**_** her, then I can**_" Chaos said smugly, feeling Anna leaning against him in fatigue.

"_You have no right!_" Vincent told him.

"_**Correction, I have every right Vinnie boy…she's mine**_" he cooed, holding Anna lovingly as he rested his head a top hers.

"_Bastard…_" Vincent whispered.

"_**I heard that**_" Chaos called back, only to receive an annoyed growl from Vincent. Chaos snickered at this. "**My Anna…**" he whispered aloud, nuzzling against her. Suddenly, realization kicked in, the fact of him biting her finally registering properly. She growled at him, biting him on the shoulder, letting her teeth sink in. At this, his eyes seemed to glow with an increased feral nature. His lips raised up a bit, revealing his fangs as his mouth twitched, she didn't let go. "**Anna…**" he whispered darkly, staring into her eyes as they glared at him.

"_Chaos…_" Vincent warned, knowing what would likely happen. Anna merely let her teeth sink in further, before Chaos in turn, turned his head. Quickly, his fangs came down upon her neck, piercing her skin. Neither one of them let go of the grip that their teeth had on one another. Chaos let his jaw clamp down further, making Anna wince slightly, but she tried not to show her pain. That is, until he bit down even further, causing her to release her bite and cry out. She whimpered when he didn't let up, his feral nature taking over.

"C-Chaos…" she choked out, feeling as he got closer to tearing through muscle. She growled faintly, before making a last ditch effort at stopping him. Quickly swallowing her pain, she craned her neck slightly, biting him again. This time, on the neck, right on top of one of the veins. She bit him as hard as she could in an attempt to snap him out of it. To her surprising luck, it managed to work, causing him to snap out of it. Although, he didn't draw back his fangs immediately. Quietly, he shifted his gaze, training his eyes upon her the best he could. He let out a faint growl, before slowly drawing back, a bit of blood staining his mouth from where he had bit her.

"**You…bit me?**" he asked, staring at her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he watched her.

"You bit me first…" she whispered angrily. It was true though, so in reality, she had every right to bite him back. Especially, when he hadn't released her from the grip of his jaws. Now they both had bite marks. Chaos actually found himself to be quite surprised when he reached his hand up, feeling the spot on his neck where she had bit him. She had bit him right below his jaw, and hard too. He even felt blood, seeing it as he drew his hand in front of him. When he looked at her, it looked as though she'd be sick, the taste of his blood in her mouth. She had really gone and bit him.

Anna watched as a smirk curled onto his strong face, fangs showing as a result.

"**You've left a lovely bite mark…this must mean that I'm **_**yours**_** now I suppose**" he spoke quietly, in a playful tone, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. She twitched a bit upon hearing this. Just because she bit him, didn't mean that she was trying to make him hers. In fact, that wasn't the case at all, she was just trying to get him to let go when she bit him. "**You have a hard bite Anna…I'm sure you could bite much harder if you tried**" he said, making her look at him bitterly. He then leaned down to her ear, tickling her with his breath. "**Just remember…don't start something if you're not willing to finish it**" he whispered.

"You're the one that started it…" she whispered, her breathing slightly irregular. She closed her eyes, tired, before falling against him. Chaos caught her though, holding her to him. "Pain in the ass" she muttered under her breath.

"**I could say the same to you**" Chaos said, chuckling to himself as he looked down at her. She attempted to dig her fingers into his shoulder, but to no use as it seemed to lock up, shaking.

"Mmm…" was the only noise that came from her as her arm shook, involuntarily. Chaos looked down at her upon noticing this.

"**Anna?**" he questioned, nudging her slightly. Nothing. "**Anna?**" he tried again, but got no response, she couldn't talk. He placed a hand on her forehead as he stared down at her, she was in pain. Quietly, he lifted the back of her shirt, the stigma showing through. He gave her a sad look, before kissing her forehead and placing her down upon her bed. Her hand continued to twitch as she laid there, finding it impossible to stop. He could see her eyes watering. He shouldn't have done what he did…

"_Now you realize this?_" Vincent snorted, only causing Chaos to growl.

"_**Shut up!**_" he growled, not wanted to be criticized right now.

"_We need Cloud…_" Vincent told him, wishing for him to move and do something. Moments later, Vincent was back in control, quickly flying down the stairs. Then a minute later, the two were running up the stairs.

"Oh man…" Cloud whispered, quietly walking over to her. "Vincent, help me get her onto her stomach" Cloud said, lifting her up and turning her with Vincent's help. Carefully, they removed her shirt, looking at the black stained bandages. Something else that he noticed though, was the bite on her neck. "Hey Vincent…" he hesitated, turning to his friend. "Don't tell me that that's what I think it is?" he asked slowly. Vincent merely nodded.

"Yes…unfortunately…that _is_ from Chaos…the bastard" Vincent muttered the last part to himself, earning a snort from Chaos.

"_**You express your love for me so well Vinnie poo**_" Chaos cooed. Vincent growled at him in irritation.

"_Don't call me that…_ever _again_" Vincent told him. Chaos just chuckled.

"_**As if you could really do me harm…ha, I'd like to see you try**_" Chaos told him, growling aggressively.

"_As much as I dislike saying this…I hope she decides to kick you between the legs one of these times_" Vincent said dryly. Chaos paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but came up with nothing.

"I'll go get Tifa" Cloud said, walking back downstairs. Moments later, Tifa came up, shoeing Vincent out of the room. Vincent stood there, watching as she closed the door on his face just about. He sighed quietly, before leaning against the wall.

"_**How dare she kick us out…**_" Chaos growled irritably.

"_Just shut up… She did it because she has to change the bandages…she doesn't want us seeing Anna nearly naked_" Vincent explained to the fuming demon inside of him.

"_**I wouldn't mind seeing that…**_" Chaos whispered. Vincent heard it though, and he was anything but happy.

"_Go to hell"_ Vincent said, before shoving off of the wall and walking downstairs, but not before adding in one more word. "Pig"

* * *

**Ok everyone, there's chapter 15. I hope that everyone enjoyed and remember REVIEW please? I like to hear how I'm doing. Please and thank you and happy reading. Byebye.**


	17. Chapter 16

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 16**

When Ariana woke up, she found a blanket around her. She was startled to say the least, quickly throwing it off and looking around. She found not a single person. "So…once again…I'm by myself" she whispered quietly. As she tried to stand, she winced, looking down at her leg. It hurt beyond belief, bruised and battered to compare. This was due to a man named Soran…a man that she despised and loathed with a passion, hot a burning bright in the darkest of nights. "Bastard…" she whispered, falling back down on her knees for a moment, before getting the strength to stand again. She knew that she had to keep moving, otherwise he'd find her again and beat her, just like last time. In fact, she still had a busted lip, blood laying dried on her chin. Her neck was also painfully sore. He had tried to strangle her and nearly succeeded, before she assulted him with a painful kick to his 'manhood'. It wasn't long, before Ariana vanished into the glowing forest, leaving nothing behind, but the blanket.

Else where, someone was shouting. "I want you to find that little wretch and bring her to me!" a man yelled. This man had bright red hair that was cut short, only a few inches in length. His eyes burned with an intensity that sent everyone over the edge, his eyes ice blue, always glaring.

"You know, you're abusing your power Soran" another man said.

"You dare question me?" Soran asked. The other man smirked.

"Of course not" he said sarcastically "I'm just saying at least I have more dignity than you do, I don't go around beating women" the man exclaimed, angering Soran.

"Go to hell!" he yelled, turning his back on the man and walking away.

"You first" the other said, walking off into a different direction.

It didn't take long before some men managed to find a small trail of blood, leading them into a forest of brilliant glowing white trees. "Finally, we found her" one man said happily, glad that Soran would finally stop yelling at them once they brought the young girl back with them. Although, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, no one deserved that kind of abuse. She was no exception to that concept, but still they ran after her, only intent on bringing her back to him.

The trees of the white forest continued to glow brightly, the sound of soft footsteps quietly walking down an unknown path. The forest was large enough for any man, containing numerous unmarked trails and paths, though that didn't seem to matter to the female that walked through them currently.

Her legs, tired from walking, did not seem to dissipate their pain. Instead, they continued to grow to her dismay. She knew that soon, she would no longer be able to walk, but she had to keep going at all costs. It wasn't until she heard voices in the distance that she started to panic terribly. "Soran…" she whispered, before quickly picking up her pace, her feet moving quickly over the forest floor. To her misfortune, her attempt was short lived, for she soon found herself surrounded. "No…" she cried, eyes brimming with tears as she looked around her.

"Now, just come with us quietly and we'll have no problems" one man told her, making a move to come towards her. Slowly, she backed up, her back running into a tree. There had to be a way out of this, but what? At this point, they were slowly closing in on her, trapping her against the tree.

"Come on pretty lady" another said, trying to grab her arm.

"No!" she shouted, twisting away from his grip, only to be met by the blade of another. She froze on the spot, her body unwilling to move.

"Maybe it would just be better to put you out of your misery instead of leaving it to Soran…" the man said, staring at her.

"Are you nuts!?" one asked him. "Soran will have our heads if we kill her!" he yelled. The man in front of him just smirked.

"Oh and are you going to be the one to tell him?" he asked, staring him down. The man quickly backed away, not wishing to deal with his wrath. "Now…I'll ask this again…are you going to tell?" he asked, placing his blade against the mans neck, watching him shake in fear as everyone around them watched.

"N-n-n-n-n-no S-s-sir" the man stuttered fearfully. The other smirked, slowly removing the blade from the mans throat as he turned around, eyes going wide. Without anyone noticing, the girl had escaped and was now running down a path in the forest.

"After her!" he shouted, braking into a run with the others.

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!_ she yelled in her mind as her ran, her hair whipping around her as she flew through the forest. _Come on…come on! Don't stop! _she yelled. She knew that if she stopped, she was done for. Her only problem was, her legs were slowly starting to give out on her. She let out a small cry as she suddenly fell to the ground, scrapping her hands and knees on stones and dirt. She could hear the men getting closer as she laid there, unable to move from exhaustion. "No…" she cried softly. Suddenly, a man in red jumped down in front of her, kneeling before her. "You…" she whispered quietly. It was the man from before, the one that had given her the water. She stared at him as he held out his hand, staring at her with those crimson eyes.

"Will you take my help?" he asked, his voice deep and monotone. She just gazed into his eyes, hearing as the men grew closer and closer, their footsteps echoing through the forest. Within a moment, her hand was in his.

"Yes…" she said, closing her eyes as he quickly pulled her up into his arms, jumping swiftly into the trees. She had a feeling of weightlessness as she felt his cloak wrap around them, shielding them from any possible light from the trees. "Who are you…?" she whispered, letting her head rest against him hesitantly. He waited for a moment before speaking, the words flowing from his mouth smoothly.

"My name…is Vincent Valentine" he told her, continuing to jump through the trees at an amazing speed.

_Vincent Valentine… _she thought quietly to herself, going over his name in her head. _Valentine, huh? Interesting… _she voiced in her head. Eventually, she found herself falling prey to darkness and exhaustion took it's hold on her, engulfing her in its entirety.

"_**Did you really have to bring her back **_**here**_**?**_" Chaos asked, whining at Vincent as they looked at the young girl laying on the bed.

"_Yes…_" Vincent told him, irritating him.

"_**Go check on Anna…I want to see her**_" Chaos said, ordering Vincent. Vincent gave a faint snort, before walking out of the room and down the hall. Quietly, he opened the door, finding Anna laying there quietly on the bed. She was laying on her back, her head tilted to the side. Vincent gave a faint smile as he looked down at her, brushing his hand against her cheek. In his view, she'd never change, she'd always be the same girl that he knew so long ago.

"Anna" he whispered, gazing down at her. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he felt Chaos trying to take over. Slowly, Vincent began to change, Chaos taking over. Slowly, his cloak flared around him, wings forming. His hair flew up, covering his face for a moment as his skin tinted faint blue, eyes glowing yellow through the darkness around him. He was Chaos.

Chaos grinned as he looked at Anna, his stomach churning and heart thumping. Oh, how beautiful she was in his eyes, how he wished to take her and hold her. Eventually, this demon would claim her, but it would take time in order to do so. He was satisfied with things though, he loved her the way she was, she was perfect. "**Anna**" he whispered her name, stroking her cheek, slowly leaning down towards her. Moments later, he heard the door open further, the young girl stepping inside. He watched as her eyes grew wide and mad, quickly running towards him.

"Get away from her, you monster!" she yelled as he turned around. Soon after, he was met with a feet between his legs. He gasped, before falling to his knees, holding himself. A growl erupted from his throat as he bared his fangs at her, growling viciously. Inside his mind, Vincent chuckled.

"_Looks like I got what I wanted after all, although I was hoping that Anna would have been the one to hit you there_" Vincent said, chuckling at the demons pain. Chaos growled at him for it.

"_**Just you wait Valentine…you'll get yours**_" he said, groaning in pain. At that point, Anna had started to stir, quietly sitting up.

"What's…going on?" she asked in between a long throated yawn. She then looked and saw Chaos laying on the ground in evident pain. "Chaos!" she cried out, rushing out of bed and onto the floor beside him. "Chaos…what happened?" she whispered, rubbing his back gently. He just groaned.

"**It hurts…**" he growled softly, allowing her to stroke his head, soothing him. Ariana just stood there dumbfounded. Eventually, Anna lulled Chaos to sleep, his head resting on her lap comfortably as her legs lay folded beneath her.

"Why did you hit him?" Anna asked, never taking her eyes off of her beloved Chaos. Ariana just looked away, frightened as she stood in a corner of the room.

"I thought…" she couldn't seem to finish, so Anna did it for her.

"You thought that he was going to hurt me…didn't you?" she asked, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Chaos for a moment. "He's not a monster you know" she said, eyes trailing back to Chaos.

"But…but…he's a demon!" she shouted, slamming her fist against the wall.

"He's a person" Anna said, standing up for him.

"He's a demon and all demons are the same" Ariana said, turning her head and eyes away from the two that sat there on the floor. For a moment, the silence was almost deafening, no sound being made at all. It was like a silent mist had swept upon them, holding them in its clutches.

"You're right about one thing" Anna spoke finally "he IS a demon…but" she looked down at him for a moment, eyes brimming slightly with salty tears. "He has a heart…his…and mine" she whispered the last part quietly to herself, just sitting there, staring at him. Ariana let out a small snort.

"A heart…? Ha…yeah right" Ariana stood there, glaring daggers at the 'monster' she saw. Unknown to her, Anna's anger was flaring. It quickly grew to where she finally stood up, laying Chaos' head gently on the ground. She stood there, glaring at Ariana, before walking over to her and grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"He is NOT a monster! He HAS a heart, even if people like you can't see it, it still exists. It's still there" Anna told her, tears slowly falling from her eyes, rolling down her face. It hurt. It hurt Anna's heart at how closed minded this girl was being toward Chaos, then again, most people were. They couldn't see what was truly behind the exterior. She hated it. She absolutely hated it.

"He's a male!" Ariana shouted at her, trying to pull away from Anna's grip.

"That's 'male' is the one that brought you here. For what reason, I don't know, but he did" Anna told her.

"No he didn't! The man that brought me here was not him! He's a monster" she shouted. Anna just glared at her, before pointing at him.

"_They_ are not monsters, Vincent or Chaos" Anna growled, Ariana finally noticing that Vincent now laid where Chaos had. Anna watched as her eyes bugged out.

"M-m-monster!" she shouted, backing up before running out of the room.

"He's not a monster…" Anna whispered quietly, before walking back over to him and sinking down to her knees. Her shoulders shook a bit, a few tears dripping from her lids. She watched as they slowly dotted

Vincent's sleeping face. It had been so long since he had slept and now, he was finally doing it. In a way, she was relieved because he wasn't coherent enough to hear the things that Ariana had said about him. She knew that he would have felt terrible, even though he wouldn't have made it apparent, it would have still been there in his heart. So quietly, she let her fingertips skim the surface of his skin, tracing along his slender cheek bones. "Vincent…Chaos…" she breathed out their names softly, affection in her softly pouring voice. Quietly, she leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon his lips. The kiss itself, was meant for both of them, both Chaos AND Vincent. "I love you…" she whispered "both of you"

* * *

**Ok people, there was chapter 16. I hope everyone enjoyed it and remember please REVIEW? I want to see what you all think about this chapter and hope that it meets your approval. Pleasent reading. Byebye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 17**

It didn't take long, before Anna herself fell into a deep sleep, Vincent's head laying in her lap as she rested against the side of the bed. Her back was pressed against the edge, while her head was tilted to the side, shoulders slumped slightly. Her breath came in and out, chest slowly raising and falling, eye lids flickering from side to side as she dreamed. It was calming inside of the room, calming and peaceful. It was actually surprising how easily Vincent laid there, without much of a problem. In fact, he seemed comfortable laying there on the floor with his head in her lap. Her lap served as a pillow for his head, one for which he seemed to be enjoying in his sleep. At this point in time, it was probably around midnight and if they had been awake, they would have seen the stars shining outside of the window. The stars were sparkling into the night, their light helping to coat the ground with the light of the moon.

So many things were going unseen as they slept on the floor together. The moon, the stars, the night sky, and the peaceful air that surounded it all. This was currently an unseen paradise. Though, there was one person paying witness to it, and their hair shone silver in the night. They stood outside the bar, staring up at their window, a smirk on their face. They were planning something. No one saw as they walked up to the bar, placing their hand against the side of the building below the room. Quietly, a strange feeling slowly started filling the room, a sufficating feeling almost. What was even stranger was the sudden twitching that enveloped both Vincent AND Anna. Involuntary twitching soon became apparent in their muscles, the quick, short jerking of limbs. It was as if something was trying to force its way into them, a darkness, something unknown and creeping.

It wasn't until Cloud entered the room to check on them, that it became truly apparent.

"Vincent…? Anna…?" he called out their names, finding no response from either as he made his way into the room, walking closer to them. He then kneeled down beside them, shaking them slightly with his hands. When he touched them, he found that they were both fairly hot to the touch. "What's going on?" he asked himself quietly, not really intending for anyone to provide him with an answer, but still. It was as though something had ahold of them, both of them as they laid there together. Next, he tried snapping his fingers next to Vincent's ear, but it didn't seem to do him any good. He still laid there unmoving, save for the unvoluntary twitching of his muscles, it was the same for Anna.

Cloud went as far as pinching them even, but even that didn't seem to do anything to them, they just continued to twitch. He sighed, before getting an idea in his head. The ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips as he stood up, walking to the bathroom and coming back with a cup of water in his hand. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will" he said to himself, before closing his eyes and tossing the water on them. Two distinct gasps could be heard as they both jolted up, coughing and sputtering. Cloud watched as they glared at him, spitting water out of their mouths and whipping their noses.

"Cloud, what was the meaning of this?" Vincent asked, his eyes landing on Anna as she continued to cough. Water had gotten into her nose and throat and it was irritating her to no end.

"Both of you were burning up…and you both kept twitching for some reason. I tried to wake you up, but neither of you would wake up" Cloud told him, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

"Did you have to pour the water on us?" Anna asked, coughing a bit more. She just couldn't seem to rid herself of it. Cloud didn't seem to pay much attention to her question though, he kept his attention on Vincent.

"Burning up?" Vincent asked, looking at Cloud with slight curiousity in his eyes.

"Yes" he answered. Vincent seemed to think for a moment, before touching his hand to his face. It was true, his face was fairly warm to the touch. He then turned to Anna, doing the same and finding the same result. She too was hot and terribly warm.

"I feel sick…" she whined, looking at Vincent as she bowed her head slightly, holding it moments later. At this, Vincent sat up a bit more, placing most of his weight on his hand. He then placed a hand on top of her head, stroking it gently. After a few minutes he was sitting up fully, finding himself holding her in his arms. Cloud, was standing by the window, looking out with an unusual look on his face.

"What is it?" Vincent asked him, holding Anna against him, trying to comfort her the best that he could.

"We've got company…and I think they were our original problem" Cloud told him, eyes glued to the person outside. Vincent stood up, taking Anna with him in his arms as he made his way to Cloud's side, looking out the window.

"Kadaj…" Vincent spoke, eyes narrowed at the figure standing outside of the bar. He then noticed that he was looking up at them, a grin on his face as he stood there. At the same time, Anna seemed to be growing hotter, Kadaj's hand still resting on the side of the building. "Anna?" Vincent asked, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked down at her. She looked like she was going to fall over any minute now, and there wasn't much that they could do about it unfortunately. They then noticed her back. It seemed to be getting worse and was now covering her upper shoulder, blackness coating her skin and bandages, soaking through them. "Cloud?" Vincent called his friend, earning his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his head to look at his friend, his eyes leaving Kadaj. He then took notice to the problem at hand, seeing the stigma spreading even further. If this kept up, it would eventually end up taking both Anna's neck and arm. "What's going on…" it came out as a whisper as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. He also noticed that her breath had quickened a bit as well, earning a curious look from both Cloud and Vincent. Chaos himself, was worried, making it apparent to Vincent. Vincent could hear the faint growl in the back of his head as Chaos continued to become worried about Anna's current condition.

"_**Let me out**_" Chaos growled, struggling inside of Vincent.

"_Why?_" he asked, still concerned about Anna.

"_**I'm going to end this**_" Chaos informed him, struggling further. Eventually, Vincent gave in, allowing Chaos full control of his body. Cloud watched as his cloak flared around him, raising up from the ground and forming into large tattered wings. His skin tinted blue, eyes turned from their alluring crimson to a glowing yellow. A growl was soon emitted from his throat as he rose to his full height, looking down at Anna, before walking to the window. He quickly opened it, handing Anna off to Cloud, before jumping out.

"Chaos…" Anna's voice rang out as she grew light headed, soon falling against Cloud. He quickly caught her, holding her up the best that he could. Both of them could hear Chaos growling outside of the building, pure hatred in his voice as he spoke.

"**Leave here…now!**" he growled aggressively, anger rising in him quickly. Cloud watched as Kadaj stepped away, backing up a bit away from Chaos.

"So, I guess it's working then?" Kadaj asked, a smirk on his face as he stared at Chaos. Chaos growled at him, severely annoyed. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he said, laughing at him. Chaos growled, before lashing out at him.

"**Stay away from her**" he growled, glaring daggers at the young man standing before him.

"And if I say no?" Kadaj asked, grinning at him with a cocky tone in his voice. Chaos growled at him, his temper rising quickly.

"**If you don't…I'll tear you apart!**" Chaos lunged at him, trying to tackle him to the ground, but he evaded him quickly side stepping. Kadaj quickly raised his hand, leaving Chaos to watch as it started to glow. Moments later, Cloud was shouting to him from the window. Anna was starting to seize, convulsing and shaking violently. "**Anna!**" Chaos shouted, quickly turning his back to Kadaj and leaping back into the room. He watched as she continued to sieze, her body shaking relentlessly. "**Anna…**" Chaos cried out, taking her shoulders into his large hands. He didn't know what to do and it was starting to scare him. "**Anna…**" he whispered, pulling her close to him, burying his face into her neck. That's when he got an idea, quickly placing his mouth at her neck. He knew that she wouldn't be very happy with him afterwards, but he'd just have to deal with that later. He kissed her neck softly, before opening his mouth, revealing his large fangs. They quickly made their way into her neck, piercing her delicate skin. Unfortunately, due to her shaking, his fangs were tearing her skin a bit more than they should have. He stood there nonetheless though, quietly absorbing her energy, draining it until whatever was attacking her disappeared. Shortly after, she ceased to shake, her body slowly calming and becoming still in his arms. Carefully, he removed his fangs, drawing back away from her neck. He stared at her for a moment, before quietly licking the spot, licking away the bit of blood that came out onto her skin. She groaned softly, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Chaos…?" she asked, her voice almost coming out as a whimpering sound. He gave her a faint smile, pulling her close to him, hugging her. As he did this, he felt her clutch the leather on his front, holding onto it in her fingers. He just continued to hold her, not wanting to let her go.

"…**Anna…**" he whispered, his voice cracking faintly. When they looked outside, Kadaj was gone, leaving nothing behind. Anna herself, just laid in Chaos' arms, trying her best to relax. She found it to be fairly easy, soon falling into a light sleep in his warm embrace. He looked down at her, affection lacing his normally cold, hard eyes. He loved her, and he didn't like to see her in pain, not one bit. "**Sleep**" he cooed quietly into her ear, purring slightly as he nuzzled her cheek with his. He smiled as he did this, also nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling her lovely scent. She smelt so good to him. So sweet, intoxicating, irresistible. There were many things to describe it, but he could only think of a few at the time.

"What are we going to do?" Cloud asked, looking at the two quietly. He could plainly see that Chaos loved and enjoyed holding Anna against him, so he wasn't really going to say much about it. He was actually glad that Chaos had someone to shower his affections on, someone that understood and accepted him. Not many people were that fond of him and Cloud understood that undeniable fact. He knew that it was hard for people to trust him, seeing as he was a demon and all, so not many people attempted or took the time to get to know him or trust him. Although, he had to admit, it WAS a bit of a strange sight. Normally, demons would simply just rip people apart, but Anna…he loved Anna dearly and anyone who ever saw the two together would know that.

"**I don't know…but that boy had better stay away from her**" Chaos said, growling in distaste upon the mere thought of the young silver haired male. "**She's mine**" he whispered, holding her close to him.

"Why don't you lay her down on the bed?" Cloud suggested, before walking over to the window and closing it. Chaos looked at Cloud for a moment, before nodding his head and laying Anna on the bed. He laid her down carefully, making sure to be as gentle as possible with her. "You and Vincent should get some rest" Cloud said, turning his head to look at him "The gang will be here tomorrow, we can discuss plans tomorrow on how to deal with our current problem" Cloud finished, walking to the door. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for anymore intruders" Cloud informed him, quietly closing the door behind him and walking downstairs.

Chaos let out a quiet sigh as he looked down at Anna, wishing so much that she could get better. Unfortunately, he knew that it wasn't going to be that simple. Without any further thoughts, he merely climbed into the bed beside Anna, pulling her against him. "**Good night Anna**" he whispered, before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep beside her.

* * *

**Ok everyone, there's chapter 17. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember please REVIEW? I want to know what you think. Happy reading. Byebye.**

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

**For The Love of Chaos**

**Chapter 18**

The morning was met by the sound of children playing outside as they ran from place to place. A few clouds dotted the sky, but still could not manage to hide the suns warmth and beauty; it shone brightly overhead.

"Careful now" Tifa said, making her way through the street as a boy quickly ran in front of her. She had just finish shopping and was now heading back to the bar to prepare lunch for everyone.

Once she was inside, she went to the kitchen, placing all the bags on the counter. "Now, to start making lunch" she said to herself, pulling things out of the bags.

"Hey Tifa, the gang should start showing up soon. Just thought you should know" Cloud said as he came into the kitchen for a moment, grabbing a glass of water, before he walked back out. Tifa sighed, before turning back to her work.

About half way through making lunch, is when she finally heard someone enter the bar. The voice of a young teenager could be heard as it quickly got closer to the kitchen.

"Tifa!" the teen shouted, bursting into the kitchen. It was a young girl with short black hair. She wore an outfit that consisted of black short shorts, a black shirt with white print on it that showed her midriff, a short sleeveless leather jacket, black knee high boots, and a black headband.

"Hello Yuffie" Tifa replied, turning her head to the young teen.

"Where's Vincent at?" she asked quickly, jumping up and down. Tifa looked at the clock for a moment. It was almost noon now.

"I think he's still up in his room" she said, and before she could say anything else, Yuffie ran out of the kitchen. She quickly made her way upstairs, running down the hall to Vincent's room. Without even bothering to knock, she threw open the door and ran inside.

"Vincent!" she yelled happily, jumping on his bed. It wasn't until she actually looked at him properly that she let out a scream. "AHH!!!" at that moment, he shot up, covering his ears from her scream. He glared at her as she fell off the bed and onto the floor. He let out a growl from the ringing in his ears as he also to notice to Anna's display of shock. Anna had actually fallen out of the bed and onto the floor as a result of everything.

"Chaos…" she whined, holding her head in pain. Chaos growled at Yuffie.

"…**Get out…**" he growled, causing her to run out of the room screaming. After that, he turned his attention to Anna, leaning over the bed to look down at her.

"Are you going to help me up or just sit there?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the faint smirk on his lips. After a moment of thinking, he finally reached out his hand, pulling her back up onto the bed with him. She then abruptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"**What was that for?**" he growled at her.

"For actually sitting there thinking about it" she said, shoving him. He growled at her again, before quickly pinning her to the bed. She groaned in annoyance, struggling against him. He growled dominantly as he hovered over her, a grin slowly forming on his face. It was short lived though as he was quickly thrown off of her and against the wall. Her eyes went wide with shock as he was sent against the wall. He growled, baring his fangs at the large black man that stood before them. What scared her most was the fact that he had a large gun for an arm.

"See? What did I tell you Barret?" Yuffie wailed from behind the large man. The whole time, Chaos sat there glaring at the two, before standing up.

"Get back in there where you belong, ya pain in the butt" Barret said, raising his gun at Chaos. Anna's eyes went wide, before she quickly got up and run in front of Chaos, blocking him from Barret.

"No! Leave him be!" she shouted, arms spread out, shielding Chaos.

"Get outta the way little girl, he's dangerous" Barret said. Chaos stood behind her, a hand on either shoulder. He let his chin rest on top of her left shoulder as he continued to glare at Barret, growling. Yuffie hid behind Barret out of fear of Chaos.

"And you're not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Damn it girl, move!" he said roughly, moving to grab a hold of her. Chaos quickly got in front of her, growling protectively. "What the?" Before anything else could happen, Cloud came in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, looking at the scene in front of him. He watched as Anna wrapped her arms around Chaos' waist, hugging him tightly. Barret stood there with his gun still pointed at him.

"Cloud, get him to stop" Anna said, resting her head against Chaos.

"Barret, stop it" he said, turning to Barret, before looking back at Chaos "And Chaos, let Vincent out. We need him" he said, staring at him. Chaos growled faintly, hugging Anna to him, before changing back to Vincent. Only when he did that, did Barret finally lower his gun. "Now, everyone downstairs, it's time for the meeting" Cloud said, before walking out and going back downstairs. After a moment, everyone followed, Anna included.

A few hours later, the meeting had finally come to an end. Although, at one point, Anna couldn't take it anymore and walked out. Before anyone could stop her, she left the bar, walking down the street.

There were a few things in particular, that had been said that had upset her great. Especially, when the subject had gotten onto her. She couldn't help who she was, it wasn't her fault. She kept her head down as she continued to walk, kicking random pebbles with her foot. She was only brought back to the world around her when she ran into someone, falling to the ground. "Sorry…" she whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it little lady" that voice was so familiar.

"R-Reno?" she stammered, looking up. Sure enough, it was indeed the red headed Reno.

"Anna? Man, is this my lucky day or what?" he said, grinning down at her. "Here, let me give you a hand" he said, reaching out to help her up. He smiled when he looked at her face. "Radiant as ever I see," he said, flirting a bit. "So, where's Valentine at? I figured he'd be with you or something," he said, looking at her for a moment. Anna sighed, before turning her attention toward Reno.

"He's back at the bar with the others and their stupid meeting…" her voice was a bit bitter at the end. She sighed, before turning away. "I'm sorry Reno…I…I have to go" she said, before quickly running off into the crowd.

"Hey! Wait!" he called, but it was too late, she was already gone.

She sighed as she continued to walk down the streets, taking into consideration the number of children lining the alleyways, plagued with the stigma like she was. She could tell that for some, it was a bit more noticeable, but she knew that it still had to hurt all the same. Strolling down one of the alleyways, she took notice to a little girl. The little girl had brown hair, and was also holding a kupo doll in her arms. She also had the stigma adorning her left arm. After looking her over, the girl looked up at her.

"You have the stigma too, don't you?" she asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"How do you…" Anna started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"Why else would you be here?" she asked. Anna opened to mouth to say something, then closed it. The problem was, she honestly couldn't think of a reason. In fact, she didn't really know what the reason was that led her to the alley filled with children. "It's okay, that just means that you're one of us" she informed her, smiling as she craned her head to look up at Anna.

"Hey, don't you think your parents are worried about you? It's getting late" Anna said. The little girl nodded her head faintly.

"I guess you're right. Well, bye then" she shouted as she ran down the alley and into the street. Anna smiled faintly as she leaned against one of the walls, letting out a puff of air.

"How I wish things could be simpler…" she whispered quietly, staring off into space. The silence around her was broken though upon hearing the sound of footsteps. She wasn't all that surprised at who she saw though.

"Anna" the deep velvety voice spoke, coming to stand in front of her. She stood there, gazing into his crimson pools.

"Vincent…" she said, closing her eyes, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I hope I didn't worry you two too much?" she inquired, looking up at him for a moment.

"You walked out by yourself, we got worried when you didn't come back" he said. She nodded her head, sighing as she pulled away from him.

"Yes, but apparently to some, I'm more trouble than I'm worth" she spoke quietly.

"Forget about Cid…that's how he is at times" he told her, taking her by the hand and leading her to the very end of the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously. When they were finally in pure darkness, she was shoved against the wall, quickly making her blood run cold. At that moment she found herself staring into Chaos' glowing orbs. She relaxed a bit when she noticed the lack of anger in his eyes. He simply placed his head against hers, staring down at her. "Chaos…" she whispered, hugging him as she pushed herself off of the wall. She then pulled away and smacked him in the chest lightly. "Jerk, don't scare me like that…I know you wanna make a point at times, but sheesh" she whined slightly, causing him to chuckle. "Oh, shut up" she said, turning to walk back down the other way, but she found herself being held back by none other than Chaos himself.

"**Wait**" he said, pulling her against him. She sighed heavily, turning to face him.

"What do you…" she didn't finish, seeing as she was cut off by him kissing her. After her head cleared, she shoved him off, groaning a bit. "Stop that" she demanded, only resulting in causing him to chuckle.

"**You're mine, now, come on**" he purred into her ear, causing her to shiver momentarily. It was then that he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as his wings burst open. He grinned at her as he quickly jumped into the evening sky.

"Chaos!" she shouted, laughing lightly "Have you no manners at all!" she shouted over the wind. He then brought his lips to her ear, whispering softly.

"**No**" he said, chuckling. She just smiled at him as he did this. At this point, she was used to his occasional jokes and joking around. Although, others might find it odd for someone like him, but she found it to be quite normal and enjoyed it from time to time.

She smiled as he flew higher, going high above the city into the darkening nights sky. It was beautiful from where they were and Chaos probably didn't even know it. She smiled faintly at the thought, but then considered it for a moment. He wasn't so dense as not to notice things of such beauty, she was sure of that. Although, what was beauty in his eyes? The world itself has always been so monstrous to him, always jarring and hurting him, whether it be physically, mentally or emotionally. She figured that that was why he had so much rage inside of him and just so much hostility towards people at times. She sighed as she thought about that. Most people feared him, that was made very clear with Ariana. Anna remembered how mad she had gotten when Ariana had accused Vincent and Chaos of being monsters.

Her thinking was unfortunately cut short when she winced, a shock of pain going through her shoulder. Chaos looked down at her, feeling her pain.

"**Anna?**" he asked quietly. She just groaned, pain slowly snaking its way through her. She could feel it gnawing at her skin as she slowly dug her nails into his arm out of pain. Her eyes widened when a jolt of pain shot through her entire body, shaking rigorously with insufferable pain. "**Anna?**" Chaos repeated her name again, but all he got was a muffled cry of pain as her body shook.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remember to REVIEW please? I'll be needing ideas soon. Pleasant reading. Bye bye.**


End file.
